Sonic 51: Genesis
by StarSquadEnterprises
Summary: The Freedom Fighters achieve victory! With the era of Robotnik laid to waste, the next generation has hope to grow in a world without oppression. Still the past won't die when old wounds open up. Manic and Sonia try to uncover a storied past while Sonic and Sally work for the future. What happens when the two worlds collide?
1. Wake Up, Manic the Hedgehog!

His eyes open.

The morning sun shines brightly, and birds begin their latest song for the early risers. Manic Acorn turns over and starts to snooze just a bit. His bed was fit for a prince and was always so plush and relaxing. His mind started to reel for the coming days events and his adrenaline fed his excitement. The bed would no longer contain his outlook for the day. Manic gave a small smirk and rose up to lock eyes with his best friend.

"Oh uh… yeah…" Trace sprung into action and grabbed the alarm clock. He turned it and turned it then hit the button. The clock's alarm went haywire as Trace stares at Manic. "Wake up Manic the Hedgehog!"

"Good morning?" Manic questions.

Manic sighs but can't help smiling at his friend's antics. Manic jumped out of bed, a quick stop to the bathroom, then headed to his massive closet. The green hedgehog hybrid tried to maintain his wild hairy spines but managed to slick it just the way he likes. He threw on his signature dark red vest, grey long shorts complete with a jade fanny pack he wore off the hip. He slipped on the stylish new boots his great uncle designed in homage to his father - but a style all his own. Manic pulled on his collar and checked the mirror one last time. He contemplated the last few days trying to figure out his look for the next few weeks and finally decided on this attire. Manic, rising to his own meek confidence, turned to Trace and opened up for approval.

Trace nodded. "You're ugly."

Manic dashed over and tackled the robot. "What do you know? You're just a robot!"

"Robot how dare you!" Trace scoffs. "The nerve of this guy..."

Manic pins down Trace in victory then goes to stuff his pack. Trace gets up and brushes himself off when a chime occurs and he snaps to attention.

"There goes my morning. Looks like I'm working today. Again."

"Why are you complaining?" Manic zipped his pack. "It's not like you had anything else to do."

"Shouldn't I get a vacation? I think it's against my civil rights not to have a vacation."

"You're a Gizoid, Trace…" Manic expressed, heading to the door. "Everybody's gotta job to do."

Trace was indeed a Gizoid, one of many exploits the old team salvaged after freedom reigned over Mobius. Trace was the remains of an ancient civilization who constructed perfect artificial intelligence and manifest these robots to copy the abilities of other Mobians. Obviously with such technology sitting around, the current Kingdom decided to handicap the new robot's function and gifted a best friend to Manic. Now with Manic going on to mature, it was decided Trace needed to run maintenance on the massive residence.

"Besides, you should talk to Nicole about it." Manic opened the door.

Trace imitated a shiver. "Nah I'm good. She weirds me out."

Trace and Manic exit the regal room into an ornate hallway. They pass by illustrious paintings of beautiful scenery somewhere in the world of Mobius. It was a short walk through the hall where it joined together many corridors to this hub. Manic and Trace stepped in the center of the hub when a hybrid squirrel joined them.

"Morning Manic." She smiled.

She turns to Trace and gives a menacing glare then starts to walk away.

Trace joyously waves. "I don't get a good morning?"

Sonia turns to the Gizoid. "I thought I told you we are not on speaking terms! You animatronic janitor!"

Trace elbows Manic playfully. "Told you she'd forget!" Manic smiles and shakes his head. Sonia squints her eyes and continues down the hall. She was Manic's sister, another product of hedgehog and squirrel, colored magenta who was just a bit taller than her twin brother. She wore her purple hair in a fairy cut that hovered over her brilliant green eyes. She wore a red halter top with a circle cut out to show off her ample cleavage and a navy tutu with a golden belt. Another part of her attire were her tights with blue knee-high heeled boots with a signature white stripe on them.

"I hope your files get corrupted!" Sonia spat.

Trace was indeed a gift to both these siblings. While Manic attached to the Gizoid immediately, Sonia has always hated this machine. Until recently, it has developed into a love/hate relationship. The trio now turns a corner and heads toward the central wing. They pass by many workers and guardsmen who bow and curtsy in their presence. The brother and sister, nonchalant as they may seem, are indeed royalty – prince and princess of the Kingdom Acorn. It was customary to treat royalty like the greatest gift to man however, their mother put that to a stop and made them learn the value of hard work and determination. Their youth was spent in forced volunteer efforts around Knothole, helping to build houses, host charity drives, and spend time with other youths. This helped to keep them down-to-Mobius but for Sonia, old habits tend to die hard.

The pair made their way to the central dining room where breakfast was usually held. The two were seated and immediately served a healthy option of fruits and proteins alongside oats and grains. Sonia easily went for the fish and eggs. Manic grabbed some hash browns and a few honeydew melons to appease his sweet tooth. Trace just watched while imitating disgust on his face. Watching them, anyone, eat to their hearts content would confuse Trace, yet he could not look away.

"You're going to get fat." Trace commented as Sonia stuffed her face. She slammed Trace with a fist and he didn't react.

The pair was elbow deep within breakfast when the servers stopped and did a more exaggerated bow. Sonia and Manic didn't flinch as Queen Sally Acorn swayed into the formal dining room and took her seat.

"Good morning sweeties!" Sally smiled.

"Hey mom!" The three of them said.

Sally was a bit perturbed when the Gizoid called her mom. "Did you two sleep well? I know it's a big day for the both of you."

Manic started to slow his eating. He hoped the fiasco at last weeks orientation had worn off.

Sonia jested with a mouthful. "You bet it's a big day!"

"Sonia." Sally warned.

She gulped her food down. "I've been ready for this. Finally ditching the home school, no offense, and getting to make friends our way!"

Sally raised an eyebrow as Sonia scrambled to recover. "And education and learning and all that good stuff."

Sally turned to Manic. "What about you my little man?"

"Uh… I'm looking forward to my classes. Although I think my social status has already been shoved into a locker."

Sally's heart softened. "My poor little guy... Good thing I signed you up for a special class so you won't have to worry about it."

Sonia cackled.

"And you too." Sally raised an eyebrow.

Sonia turns to Sally.

"With your old friends, the D'Coolette kids, Belle and Jacques."

Sonia and Manic grunted in response. "Mom!"

Sally glares at the both of them and they easily backed down.

"Belle and Jacques!" Trace happily obliged. "Those two are so much fun! Remember when they hacked my software and I was speaking German! That was a fun week!"

Manic and Sonia went on the offensive. "Mom, Queen Sally, lord of all that is holy and junk! We told you not put us in a class with them! Yeah, we hate those two!"

Sally lifted her finger to surmise her statement. "Those two are great influences and their parents are good friends of your father and I. You're going to keep trying and your going to like it."

"Mom seriously?" Manic pleaded.

"That's final." Sally glared at her kids. She then casually reached for a grapefruit and sliced it in half. Trace turned his disgust toward the queen. Manic and Sonia gave a knowing look to each other. Sally's ears twitched then she braced herself and her food. Manic and Sonia followed the clues and did likewise. A burst of wind enveloped the dining room and the large plate of food was partially scattered on the table. Sally's eyebrow twitched in response as Manic and Sonia wear big smiles.

"Morning dad." Manic greeted.

Sonic tussled his sons spines and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Main man Manic," Sonic saluted then bowed, "Sunny Sonia. Titanic Trace."

Trace was giddy. "That"s me."

Sally and Sonic share a glance. "Sally."

Sally pulls a banana out of her hair. "Sonic."

"What's goin' on? Another day of peace in Knothole, how cool is that?" Sonic grabs many donuts from the table and sits down next to Sally.

"The kids are starting university today, remember!" Sally prodded.

"I remember." Sonic bit into his donut. "Yeah Yeah, your mom signed you up for that study class with ol' Rote."

"Oh… Rotor… Pinch me I'm dreaming…" Sonia rolls her eyes and catches Trace aiming to pinch her. She quickly slaps it away.

"You two are doing this." Sally wagged her finger. "It will build character. And don't' worry, there'll be new faces other than those two. Just try to get along, for our sake."

Sally's sweet face and eye-batting swayed the children to please their mother and father.

Sonia and Manic easily caved. "Alright! Just for you!"

Sally confidently smiled and met eyes with Sonic.

"Isn't today a big day for you too dad?" Sonia asked.

"That's right, I'm up early today because of it." Sonic took off his crown and shined it nicely. "The original big guy, my best pal, Tails Prower is coming back to Knothole. I can't wait!"

Manic turns to Sonia. "Maybe we'll finally get to hear some Freedom Fighter stories from him."

"Sorry kids," Sonic grabbed a piece of fish. "But no one from the old days is gonna go down memory lane when we're living the dream!"

Sally nodded in complete agreement. Manic and Sonia just fold their arms.

"Just tell us something!" Sonia pleaded. "I mean we know Robotnik did something with some stuff with the things and that's why Uncle Chuck is the way he is but c'mon we need details!"

"You owe us for these classes." Manic held them accountable.

Sonic and Sally look to each other. "No."

"Ha." Trace imitates laughs. "You thought you could win against the strongest tag team ever. Ha!"

"Now run along you two," Sally gestures. "No need to start a streak of tardiness for your first day."

Sonia and Manic gather the last of their food and head out of the dining room with Trace after proper hugs and goodbyes. Sonic and Sally watch them go like the proud parents they are. The room grows silent and the two of them look to each other. Sonic shrugs, grabs a donut, then blasts off. Sally sighs then returns to her grapefruit.

Manic and Sonia speed to the E. Omega University.

It was the first day of classes for the next generation of children born in freedom. Knothole had stepped foot into the golden era of peace after the final eclipsing of the Robotnik Regime. Since that day fifteen years ago, Mobius and Mobian-kind have begun to flourish with cities popping up all over the world. The most prominent aside from Knothole City is Westopolis, a Mobian City across the Central Sea under the government, the United Federation. Many cities are undergoing a drastic change from limited technology to a worldwide boom in machinery, engineering, cybernetics and of course internet and social media. These advents have been able to connect Mobius worldwide with Knothole at the hub. The moderator of Knothole has been kept extremely busy making new connections each day.

As for the former Freedom Fighters, most have gone into retirement and/or have settled down. The days where striving for peace have long since past and the fighting faction has moved on to think about peace in paradise. Kingdom Acorn now utilizes its knowledge to help rather than hinder like the old regime used to do. Today, Queen Sally Acorn oversees the entirety of the world project while still maintaining her duties to her city. To say she is busy is a well-overused understatement. She is the rightful queen to the throne and has the most influence of the power couple. King Sonic the Hedgehog remains much less as the figure head. He is supposed to handle small issues regarding the city but usually delegates it to someone capable of the job. He does however boost the morale of the people as he tries to go around and meet every one of the citizens. Sonic truly is a king of the people which balances the rarely seen Queen Sally.

Since the golden age has started, the future has been widely focused toward the children of this new generation. A university was constructed as well as a new education system to assist. Kids today would learn not only a quaint, brief history of the world of Mobius but learn the new possibilities that await them for the rest of the world. Sally made sure that her children would be forerunners for this program rather than warriors like they were. This manifests into the E. Omega University, a school dedicated to prepare young ones for the world ahead of them.

Manic and Sonia are proud of their parents for the outlook and the things they do as King and Queen. Now they are both ready to blaze a path of their own and to make names for themselves. Manic and Sonia took numerous classes to round out their education but were extremely excited for Music Theory. Even with the onslaught of lessons and material, their first day of class turned out to be pretty nice. However for each day, every day, they would have to check in to Rotor Waldron's class in Creative Studies – a forced grouping by Regents Sonic and Sally.

During the day, a special friend returns home.

Sonic brushes down his red and purple cape while Sally stands completely still. Sonic adjusts his crown to tilt as Sally eyeballs his movement. Sonic tentatively adjusts the crown just so as Sally rolls her eyes and helps to adjust it. Sonic flinches and stares at her. Sally shrugs and returns to normal. Sonic takes his time and tilts it just right.

The royal guardsmen by the door receive a message via earpiece and nod to each other. They step to the massive doors and pull back to reveal a golden nine-tailed fox. Sonic's face lights up and he immediately blasts to hug the big guy. Sonic squeezes the grown fox and finally makes eye contact with him.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic smiled.

"Sonic!" Tails eyed the king. "It's been a long time!"

Sonic held Tails up off his feet when he realized just how uncomfortable they were in this position. The two quickly break apart and opt for the more formal handshake.

"How you been buddy?" Sonic was so giddy. "I'm so glad you decided to come back. What'd'ya say we grab some chili dogs and chill out back!?"

Sally finally made her approach. "Give the man some time to breath!"

"Sally." Tails hugged her tightly "Isn't this quite the reunion?"

Tails turned behind him when Mina Mongoose finally caught up to her husband.

"You left me!" Mina shouted. "I understand it's been over ten years since you've seen your friend! But don't leave me!"

Tails nervously turned to look at Sonic and Sally "Heh… oops."

"See I wasn't the only one." Sonic teased Sally.

Mina goes and hugs Sally and Sonic.

"It's so good to see you!" Mina wipes her hair out of the way, "And to be back in Knothole!"

"Yeah Mrs. Superstar!" Sonic rubbed the underside of his nose. "Where's your next world tour takin' ya?"

Mina happily smiled "Well, it's not really official yet but since we've left Westopolis for good, I'm going to go into retirement and focus on my brand and my kids."

"Oh Mina that's awesome!" Sally held her heart. "That's the best news already today."

"Aside from me returning?" Tails smirked.

"We're happy both of you are back." Sonic grew puzzled. "For some kind of job right?"

Tails nodded. "I'm back to help assist Nicole with the load of connecting cities worldwide to our network grid."

"That's right." Sally agrees. "We want to make, not only Knothole, but the entire world a massive connected city."

Sonic shrugs, still not fully sure if he remembers or not.

Tails pulls in his wife by the waist. "And man have I got a surprise for you."

Mina giggles a bit as Tails digs in his pocket for his phone. "Now, it's not perfect, it has a lot of bugs to work out, but the bones are there."

Tails shows his phone to Sonic and Sally. Sally looks it over for a few seconds and gasps in great delight. Sonic glares at the screen and finally gives up. "What am I looking at?"

"Sonic!" Sally was excited at this point. "These are blueprints to allocate the ease of travel for citizens worldwide."

Sonic turns to Tails and he knowingly nods. "It's a teleporter."

Sonic was confused yet astounded. "How?"

Tails explains. "Well the idea is to harness the concept of Chaos Control. By tapping into a Chaos Emerald and creating a sort of bubble around something, someone, we can send things all over the world in the blink of an eye."

"Whoa." Sonic was floored.

"Tails this would truly bring the world together..." Sally was stunned. " This could eliminate airplane travel, fuel cost, encourage tourism, oh the possibilities."

Mina chimed in. "An even better example would be instant supplies for the earthquake refugees in Flicky Island. I heard how you guys have reached out to those poor people. I think it's such a sweet gesture."

Sonic happily takes the credit. "No problem! It's in the hero's job description." Tails and Mina are tickled by Sonic's confidence.

Sally sidesteps. "How long do you think this could take?"

"When I can get the science down, construction can begin anytime in the near future." Tails confidently stated while whisking his nine appendages.

Mina checks her phone. "In the meantime, I'd like to settle in and help out in the community. I'm sure my fandom will be anxious to see I'm here in the big city."

"Of course." Sally called. "Nicole." Sally called.

Instantly, the lynx checkered into existence and wore an unimpressed look as she stared at Tails and Mina.

"Hey Nicole!" Tails smirked.

"Welcome home Prower family." Nicole stoically greeted.. "I hope your entry into Knothole was pleasant."

"Like riding a bike." Mina smiled.

"Nicole you seem different." Tails implied. She turned to the fox ready with an explanation.

"Nicole, would you mind taking them to their new home?" Sally pleasantly asked.

"As you wish Queen Sally." Nicole blinked just outside of the room and gestures for them to follow. Tails and Mina did likewise.

"How is the family Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked back and smirked. "You know. Another day, another world shattering problem. I think our kids should meet soon, though! We'll talk."

Tails and Mina stepped out of the throne room.

"Tails has really grown up huh?" Sonic shook his head.

"I'm happy for them." Sally said tentatively. Sonic sighs then runs from the room.

* * *

Manic and Sonia step just outside the doors of the independent classroom building.

They weren't looking forward to the next hour.

"So this is how a great day ends?" Manic asks. "Wait! Are we even sure they're here?"

"I saw them when I was eating lunch." Sonia spat. "Nearly chunked my chili."

Manic shakes his head. "I love our mom, I really do, but I hate her."

Sonia agrees. "Alright c'mon Slow Moe, let's get this over with."

The two inhale and let out a heavy sigh. They open the dueling doors of the class and step through the back of the minimal class. The heavyset purple walrus was at his desk on his tablet reading up on the latest news worldwide. So far it was all good. The class wasn't all bad, Rotor had it decorated well, with nice encouraging signs everywhere and some plants to liven the place up. There was a fan pointed to Rotor at all times since his blubber was starting to get out of control – he couldn't help it. As for the other students it was intentionally kept to a small class to encourage team building and better social situations. Manic and Sonia crept to front of the class. Rotor eyed the kids and then lifted a huge hand to point to the clipboard.

"You know what to do." Rotor immediately returns to his tablet.

Manic and Sonia signed in then turned to face the others in the class. Eyes quickly deadlocked and the royal siblings gritted their teeth. Sitting perfect and upright was Belle D'Coolette the prodigy of all prodigies. She was a straight A student with genius intellect who dabbled in cybernetics and used to cheer for her high school squad. Every parent wanted their child to aspire to become like Belle D'Coolette. Belle knowingly smiled at Sonia and Manic then winked at them.

Manic and Sonia turned their disgust to Jacques, Belle's brother.

He was also a certified genius and also took home many a competition for his fencing talents back in high school. Jacques was the quintessential athlete with a brain to match his brawn. He knew just how influential he and his sister were and made sure to keep themselves the apple of everyone's eye. Jacques bared his teeth at the siblings and then sucked his teeth.

Manic and Sonia had to look away to keep their cool.

That's when they noticed two new faces to the class. They were sitting together and looked similar – maybe another sibling pair. The boy was definitely staring at Sonia while the girl was so intently wrapped up on her phone. Manic and Sonia sat behind the two new ones when the door burst open. Manic and Sonia turn around instantly when Sonia smiles and Manic drools.

"Lara!" They both expressed.

The red echidna girl stepped into class with all eyes on her. She had a natural runway walk and a confidence in herself that no one could falter. She stared down Rotor who was still equally as unimpressed as before. Lara-Su, her formal name, was also a princess from Angel Island who was a world traveler by this time. For now, she would tend to her studies and become a learned woman. It didn't mean she couldn't look fabulous while doing it. She wore a tight top that stopped at her midriff and flowed into two tails behind each leg. A slim leather vest fits around her torso with a couple golden bangles on each wrist. She showed off her perfectly sculpted legs and capped it off with some sneakers paying recognition to her father.

"Sorry I'm late I got stopped and…"

Rotor tapped on the clipboard and Lara apprehensively signed it.

"Take a seat." Rotor started to get up. Lara sits just across the aisle from Sonia and waves with a friendly smile. Rotor lazily stands and checks the clipboard.

"Three… Five… Seven… Okay!" Rotor set the board down. "Afternoon! Welcome to Creative Studies. My name is Mr. Rotor Waldron, I am your… I guess, instructor. I don't know, I don't care. I have tenure here so basically I can do what I want and can't get fired. So…"

The kids looked among each other.

Rotor continued. "Here's what I'm going to say. I read all of your files, accolades, achievements, awards. You seven are pretty much the basis of the future, from what I see, at least. But what do I know I'm just an old washed-up walrus trying to leave and get sushi after this."

One of the new kids sort of chuckled but grew nervous afterward.

"Class project." Rotor commanded.

"On the first day?" Sonia muttered.

Manic shook his head. "No he can't be serious."

Rotor nodded. "The seven of you are going to participate in a class project that's going to take up all of your time here with as little questions and comments aimed at me."

Rotor sits down and picks up his tablet. "To get you started for today, I've invited a guest speaker for motivation and all that nonsense. Until then don't bother me, don't think about me, don't even look at me."

Rotor returns to his tablet.

The class went into an awkward state of lull when Sonia sped over to Lara and hugged her.

Manic wondered if Lara had forgotten about the pickle incident and would welcome him like a complete stranger. Manic had the biggest crush on Lara since they were little but with a three year age gap she was always steps ahead of him. Manic just sits back over-thinking his words and his worth toward the royal echidna. Trace says to go for it but what does that silly machine know. Manic would love to confide in his father for these type of things but Sonic insists on bragging he is prince and make her go out with him. Manic didn't like that approach either. Sally says to hand her a resume of all his accomplishments and make her see what a good candidate he is as her lover.

Manic sighs.

The new girl in front of them quickly reacted with a scowl and a grimace.

"You just breathed all on my hair." She stated. She then proceeded to whip out a compact and hairspray to try to adjust it the right way. "Oh lord! I am going through a crisis right now and I don't need… your breath."

Manic started to sink down into himself.

"Melody!" The other kid chided, whiffing the spray from his nose. "You know I might be partially allergic to that!"

The boy stopped and locked eyes with Manic and turned away. "Uh Uh I'm sorry I only raised my voice. She's my sister and I can talk to her that way okay?"

Manic put his mind at ease for the time being. Another quirky Brother and sister combination.

Melody was all in cosmetology mode while Manic leaned forward and put a hand on the boys shoulders.

"Sister huh?" Manic smiled and the boy did too. "I know the feeling. I'm Manic."

The boy turned his way. "Like depressive?"

Manic smiled. The serious look on the kids face was of true concern.

"Or like the disorder?" He quickly tucked into his shell. "Oh it's your name! Oh geez… I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just my curiosity got the better of me and I'd like to take this time to apologize for my behavior."

He nervously rolled one of his three fluffy tails in between his hands and looked away as he recited this apology. Manic couldn't help but laugh.

"You're funny." Manic smiled.

"No…" the kid nervously turned to face Manic. "I'm Skye."

Manic and Skye clasped hands in greeting.

"This is my sister, Melody, I'm sorry in her behalf for the way she acts in general."

"What did he say?" Melody snapped. "Did he make a comment?"

Manic laughed. "Yes he did." Melody finally turned and glances at Manic and her lip quivered.

Melody turned away and gushed.

"Yeah everyday Melody has some sort of identity crisis or something." Skye said emerging from his nervous shell even more.

Melody swipes at Skye. "Say something again and I'll have you digging your own grave. Ugh! I swear I hate you."

"Little brother?" Manic held up a fist.

"Oh yes." Skye bumped his fist.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to my sister." Manic hopped off his stool and turned for Sonia and Lara and realized where he went wrong. Lara immediately turned and looked at Manic. He froze like a statue in a blizzard. Lara locked eyes with Manic then put the pause on her current conversation and went up front to talk to Rotor.

Sonia knowingly turned to her brother and placed her head on hand.

"What's wrong Manic?" asked Sonia. He snapped to attention as Skye and Melody approach.

Manic snaps to attention. "Umm… I wanted you to meet the new guys."

"New kids, who this?" Sonia hopped off the stool and approached them.

Manic brought Skye forward to meet his sister when he recognized the look in his eyes. The heavy breathing, the watery eyes, the nervous tick – all symptoms he was having a mild heart attack as he looked at Sonia.

"Does he say words?" Sonia pokes Skye in his forehead.

"Don't put your hands on my brother!" Melody gnashed. Sonia loved a good challenge and turned for Melody.

"Say what?" Sonia poked Skye in the chest. Manic watched Skye's soul leave his body then return. Melody shoved Skye away from her and got in Sonia's face.

"You heard what I said!" Melody stood her ground. Everyone in the class was watching intently now.

"You must not who I am so lemme break this math down for you girlfriend." Sonia placed her hands on her hips. "You can address me as Princess Sonia 'round here, heir to the throne of Knothole…"

"You're still as dense as ever huh?" she interrupted.

Melody and Sonia turn to the side to see Belle watching from her table with an unenthused look on her face. Sonia forgot all about. Melody and turned to Belle instantly.

"You wanna say that again?" Sonia interrogated. Manic stepped to her side.

"Maybe she does have a hearing issue." Jacques chimed in. "Chick can't recall a thing."

"Sonia and Manic," Belle shook her head. "I'm so happy we have a class together. Doesn't this bring up all the memories we shared together?"

"J-just… stay in your lane, and this will work out fine." Manic warned. Sonia was not happy to hear that settlement coming from her brother.

"Nah!" Sonia stepped for Belle when Lara holds her back. "You got me messed up!"

Sonia blasts across the aisle and reels back a stiff mighty palm. The class was in complete shock as they watched her in what seemed like slow motion.

Sonia slaps Belle cleanly across face.

Jacques quickly assists his sister and punches Sonia right in the side. Sonia lands and holds her side when Lara grapples Sonia. The others in the class watch completely astounded. Melody looks at Skye, shakes her head no and sits down.

Rotor simply swipes up on his tablet.

Lara succeeds in getting Sonia to the back of the class. Manic stood before Belle and Jacques looking insignificant then heading to his sister.

"Sonia! You need to calm down!" Lara commanded. "Geez!"

Manic started to approach and calm his sister but saw Lara and froze again. Lara wondered if her brother would take over but he just stared at her. Lara eventually comforted Sonia to the point of stability when she exhales and returns to her seat. Lara furrows her brow and approaches Manic with determination in her eyes.

"Listen…" She turns to Manic, waving to step to the back of the class for some measure of privacy.

Manic realizes she's talking to him. What did she want? A kiss? A confession? A history of her unrequited love for the young speedster? Manic was about to spill over from her incoming words. He had to open every canal in his ear so that he could let her sweet sultry voice reverberate into his memory forever. Manic met eyes with the red princess and recorded this for infinite playback.

"You're her brother right?"

Manic double-checks then confirms with a nod.

Lara scowls in response. "I see. So why was I the one coming to your sisters rescue?

Manic paused. This didn't sound like a confession….

"Huh?" Lara continued, "Aren't you supposed to step up for your sister? When she's out of hand? Ya'll are royalty! You think it's okay for her to act out like this?"

Lara grips Manic by the vest. Manic didn't like any of this.

"Now look what's happened." Lara scans the class. "I had to take the lead in a situation where you should have acted. That's not right."

Lara and Manic lock eyes again. She was clearly pissed, with a burning fire behind her purple eyes. She was intense at this very moment, not relenting in her words. Manic could see the passion she had and exactly where he fell short.

"Wake up Manic. You need to man up." Lara releases Manic and walks back to her desk. The conversation was short, to the point, and just between them. Manic and Sonia look to each other and shamefully lower their heads. The exit to the class was right there and both of them could be out in a flash. The best option right now for their pride was to leave and try again tomorrow.

This was a bad first day of school.

Manic picked up one of his feet and aimed for the door when it opened and in walked the guest speaker. Sonia's jaw dropped and Manic met eyes with the newcomer.

"Ah welcome!" Rotor halfheartedly greeted. "Class if you could take your seats our guest speaker will say some words of encouragement for you. I present to you the last of a dying breed…"

Sonia and Manic look up to the speaker with hope.

"Uncle Chuck…"

The old robot looked to his family and simulated a smile on his face. He knelt down and lends a hand to Manic. He curdles his mouth and holds back a tear and grips his hand.

* * *

Mina sets down a platter of chili dogs.

"Thank you my lady!" Tails smiles at Mina.

"No problem." She smiles and winks at Tails. Sonic smiles at Tails as Mina walks away. He takes a bite of the fresh chili dog as the two of them relax on the patio of the latest Prower house.

"You ever just sit back and think about just how cool we are man." Sonic leans back and takes a dog for himself.

"All the time." Tails smiles and leans back also. "I gotta say Sonic, Knothole's looking good again."

"You think so?" Sonic curiously inquired.

Tails nodded. "Definitely! Everyone in Westopolis is trying to do things like they're done here. You and Sally are doing an amazing job."

Sonic smiles but turns away.

"It's kind of why I'm back actually." Tails started to explain. Sonic dashed his previous thoughts and focused on Tails.

"Got tired of seeing the ol' memories, huh?" Sonic asked.

Tails shakes his head no. "Just the opposite. I was starting to forget about you guys. You know, the things that make this place home. The idioms Bunnie can come up with, Antoine's feigning accent, That sloshing sound when Rotor walks."

"What is that?" Sonic exclaimed

"I have no clue!" Tails agreed. The two laugh and take another bite.

"Seriously. I missed my home. I missed my first family."

Sonic salutes Tails. "Welcome back Tails."

"Good to be back Sonic." The two shared a commemorative moment of silence. The two understood each other better than ever and now after a few minutes of catching up, the two were close to being best friends again.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you," Tails started, "How's your family?"

Sonic started to smile. "My kids are so awesome. I love being a dad."

"Being a King's not that bad either."

"True. I don't know man, it's just… seeing a part of you take on the world in their own little way. It's amazing."

Tails nods. "I know exactly what you mean, when Melody and Skye were—"

"But... that's where my happiness sort of ends Tails."

Tails wanted to go on but the look on Sonic's face looked more troubled than he'd ever seen before – this hedgehog has stared death in the face numerous times yet he looked utterly defeated.

Tails sat up. "What's going on Sonic?"

Sonic set down his food and sat up on the chair. He rubbed his face as if to relieve the stress of beginning this ordeal of a confession. Tails had never, never seen Sonic so distraught. Was the pressure of being King getting to him?

"You gotta understand this man," Sonic turned to Tails, "I mean, you were there and that experience is unlike anything and..."

"Sonic its taken a lot not to go back to that day..." Tails asked. "What's going on right now?"

Tails leaned forward and placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder when he looked just beyond to his wife, Nicole, and Queen Sally. Sonic clinched his fist and wiped his face quickly. Tails stood in respect to the queen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we've just received an urgent message from the United Federation." Nicole stated.

"W-what happened?" Mina asked.

"The Devil's Gulag malfunctioned in the worst way possible. All of the criminals rioted and have escaped." Nicole explained.

Sonic slowly rises and turns to Sally.

"They've asked us to return the prisoners to the stronghold." says the queen.

Sonic discerns the information then wears a smile and gives a thumbs up. "No problem, it's on the hero's job description."

* * *

 **Welcome everyone!**  
 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; please review and make sure to check my profile to follow me elsewhere so you can the beautiful character artwork that follows. Thank you for reading and as a result I'll have a few announcements:**  
 **1) After today, Chapters of "Sonic 51: Genesis" will release on Tuesdays from now until years end.**  
 **2) Every Thursday following a release, a character photo will be available for viewing on any of my platforms.**  
 **3) I also have a Pat-reon for those who are willing to support this content for as low as a dollar a month and will be shouted out in corresponding chapters as well as get behind-the-scenes information on the this story.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Calm Down, Sonia Acorn!

Uncle Chuck hugs his great nephew.

"Uncle Chuck?" Manic looked puzzled. Sonia stepped beside their uncle and hugged him tightly.

"What are doing here?" Sonia asked, so happy to see the old fogey.

"I was asked by your mother to come by and say a few words." Uncle Chuck patted his family on the back. "Clearly, I was tucked away too long in my notes to spend time with my favorite niece and nephew."

Sonia and Manic felt all sorts of special. Usually that title went to Sonic and Sally, but now their royalty felt complete having the ultimate Knight's approval. Uncle Chuck was one of the oldest living citizens of Knothole and was held in highest regard with much respect. This man experienced the heights of Mobotropolis, the downfall of a kingdom, the rise of the Robotnik Regime, the toil of it's tribulation, the willpower to fight, and the dedication to see it through. Even with all of the follies that belie his existence, Sir Charles kept a meek and humble attitude and is willing to give life lessons to anyone willing to listen.

Sonia and Manic released their uncle and he nodded politely and moseyed to the front of the class. He moved fairly well for an old bot but aesthetically he was starting to show. A few slight rust spots here and there and the occasional creak of metal when he went to sit down. Uncle Chuck nodded to Rotor who smiled and returned to his tablet. Sir Charles turned to the students as he saw his great niece and nephew take their seats. He glanced over Melody and Skye and his heart warmed. They were the spitting images of Mina and Tails. Charles turned to his right and spotted Lara-Su, who had grown to be a complete woman at this point. She had her pencil and paper ready but was looking off into the distance. Charles wondered where her mind was at the time. Charles then turned to Belle and Jacques who looked preoccupied themselves.

Charles shook his head. What was Sally thinking putting these two with those two?

"For those of you who do not know, my name is Charles, Knighted Hedgehog for the Acorn Kingdom. Don't let my formal title get in the way, I'm just your average roboticized old coot acting as an elder statesman to the next generation." He smiled to the students, "As you know, I'm your guest speaker for this afternoon. Don't worry I won't take up too much of your time."

Charles got a detailed look at the kids and added up the situation while he watched Belle vigorously rub her reddened face. He looked to Sonia who had that miffed look in her eye. Charles sighed letting go of the prepared speech in his drives and went for something off the cuff.

"Let me ask you all something," Charles started. "Feel free to chime in whenever you like."

Uncle Chuck eyed each of the children among the room. Already they felt involved, with Uncle Chuck making sterling eye contact with them.

"Where were you when you dreamt of making it this far?" Charles asked.

Charles let the question sink. "I can tell you where I was. Fifteen years ago the news had broken that the Robotnik Regime, the oppressive entity of enslavement and industry, had finally been taken down. You see to me, a guy as old as old, hearing that is like oil in the joints. The thought of freedom, no! The surety of freedom… is something I thought I'd never see again."

Charles took a seat on Rotor's desk as the children started to raise their hands. Charles looked to Jacques when he asked. "Why did you think that way?"

Charles expounded. "When you're in a rough situation it's hard to see the distance you travel. It's like seeing the roof from the sidewalk; an impossible task. However as things started to shift, hope filters in, and gives new perspective to the coming days. That's where I lived – Hope was my existence."

Charles steps from the desk and smiles at his audience. "So who has answers for me?"

Manic's hand jutted up first. "I was at home when I dreamt about this place!"

"How old?"

"Ummm… eleven." Manic thought.

Charles nodded then called to Jacques. "Ha. I was ten and on vacation."

Lara raised her hand. "Downunda… About a month ago.

Melody and Skye raised their hands. "Same."

Uncle Chuck gathered the info then turned to Belle. "And you little lady?"

"Since the day I could read a full sentence." Belle stared at Chuck. "I always wanted to be here."

Charles smiled then turned to remaining participant. "Sonia?"

She rolls her eyes at Belle's comment then leans forward in complete honesty. "I'm still on the fence."

Uncle Chuck wasn't offended. "Good. Now, what's the difference in all of your timing? Nothing."

The kids were confused.

Sir Charles sat on the desk and gestured his notion. "You all believed you could make it here, you strived, studied, stayed the course… or in other words… you hoped to make it here. And by golly you did it. You've proved to yourself that you can achieve any goal whether it be a lifetime mission or your still mulling it over. Potential is all I see before me."

The kids were impressed. Each of them was empowered at the statements. Some did fight tooth and nail to make it here and the journey thus far is looked back on as an achievement rather than a difficulty.

"Now I have another question." Charles folded his arms. "What hope is there that you all can show teamwork?"

The kids looked around to each other.

The room was clearly divided; siblings with siblings, pasts versus presents, ideas against purpose. Uncle Chuck wasn't born yesterday and he could sense the teenage angst in the room. He also knew the past sore thumb the Royals and the D'Coolette's share. Surely, Sally knew what she was doing when she arranged this class. True, these young ones would be the future of Knothole and putting them into a room and trying to be a team would be quite a task. Uncle Chuck knew there would have to be a dramatic swing in order for things to work.

Hopefully he could do his part.

"Teamwork is the basis for this class and my reason for speaking to you today." Charles started. "Now another question—"

An analog bell chimes and the kids question where it's source is from. Sonia and Manic did not since they recognized it from home. They grew curious as Nicole digitizes into the room and stood before the members. Everyone pauses as Nicole looks around and meets eyes with the kids. It wasn't out of the ordinary to hear about Nicole and her feats as moderator of the city, but her presence had been restricted, only to a few government buildings, entrances into the city, and a few private locations such as this one. Nicole checkers into existence and coyly stares at the kids.

"Hello." Nicole felt obligated to say before turning to the adults in the room. "Sir Charles. Rotor. I'm afraid we have some business to attend to."

Charles and Rotor lean forward in complete curiosity.

"We do?" they both asked.

Manic and Sonia look to each other and are hooked by Nicole's demeanor. Nicole slowly nods her head and starts to digitize.

She gives a knowing look. "You've both been summoned to Castle Acorn in a half-hour. I suggest you be on your way.

Chuck and Rotor look to each other then feel the eyes of the lurking students just beyond them. Nicole fizzles away.

"Well guys… perhaps next time! Maybe tomorrow?" Uncle Chuck exclaims. He starts to head for the door but has enough time to salute his niece and nephew before scurrying off to his latest appointment.

"Really…" Lara sighed.

Rotor shoved his tablet into his briefcase and a his charger then briskly walked around the table. He tossed the keys to Skye who jumped out of its flight path.

"Make sure to turn the lights out when your finished." Rotor advised. In the span of seconds, both the adults in the room leave without a hesitation.

"I don't get it…" Melody wondered. "What's the big deal?"

Skye stood up holding the keys and then shrugged to his sister.

"I didn't know Mr. Waldron could move that fast…" Lara smiled then turned to Belle and Jacques before her. They were hunched over looking excitedly chaotic. Lara couldn't tell if they were boiling over in joy or had a run-in with cafeteria's sloppy joes.

"Hey are you okay?"

Belle and Jacques erupt into a wild frenzy. "Do you think this is the call?" Jacques exclaimed.

"I'm like a thousand percent sure!" Belle expressed.

"No! Quit playing!"

"Okay maybe not that much! Ugh! I wish we could know for sure though!"

"What can we do?"

"Call Mom And Dad!" Belle exclaimed.

"Ah I see what you're doing!" Jacques took out his cell phone.

"And now I'm lost." Lara said as she turned to Sonia and Manic who excitedly huddled with themselves.

"Nicole doesn't just pop-in out of the blue!" Sonia surmised. "This is a Code: Red baby boy! Ah yeah… the Freedom Fighters are back in action!"

Manic started to play defense. "Whoa whoa whoa Calm down Sonia Acorn! This could be an emergency meeting or—"

Sonia stopped his mouth. "Nope! This is our chance to finally see what a Freedom Fighter used to be! Besides, when has there ever been an emergency meeting?"

Manic realized the gravity of the situation. "Y-You're right."

"You know I am!"

"H-hello?" A sultry woman's voice rang from the speaker phone with a distinct country accent.

"Mom it's me…" Jacques started. "Listen could you swing by the school and get me? My ride fell through at the last minute."

Belle was impressed at the quick story he came up with. His mother quickly had a response. "Now you know I'd fly over there quicker than a chicken with a jet pack but your father and I just got a little ol' emergency handed to us and we best be movin' on."

Belle pumped her fist in victory.

"It's okay mom I'll just call a Dryver. Thanks bye…" Jacques hung up the phone.

"Mom never has anything to do." Belle concluded. "If she got summoned then so did the rest of them. This is our chance to find those diaries…"

Belle trails off as she and Jacques stare across to Manic and Sonia. The two groups hold a brief standoff as Melody and Skye step back from the royals.

"Better not be tryin' to find out about our parents." Sonia spat.

"No one cares about your stupid royal family." Belle rolls her eyes. "It was my idea in the first place so you can shut up."

"I told you ages ago it's none of your business about the Freedom Fighters." Sonia snapped, coming around the desk. Manic looked at his sister then looked to Lara. She was staring right back at him, looking to see what he would do this time. Sonia was already closing in on Belle. She would do more than a slap if she was riled up again.

Jacques stood in front of his sister."All our parents were Freedom Fighters! It's our business too. And we're gonna find out before you!"

Sonia gathered her palm and shoved it for the siblings. A lavender crystal shaped before the pair and was coming to ram them. Jacques balled his fist and slammed the crystal structure. Sonia stopped to paused and got a good look at Jacques arm. It was completely covered in sleek armor that was still forming around his forearm.

Manic watched amazed yet paralyzed as Belle confidently smiled.

"I still owe you payback for touching my sister." Jacques growled. His fist became a blade when it pierced the crystal and caught Sonia off guard. She utilized her speed to dodge the swipes when she got pinned against the desk. Jacques quickly edged the blade to Sonia's eyes and smiled. Sonia was unprepared for his arsenal.

Manic still watched unmoving as Lara took another glance at him and shook her head in disgust.

"Don't you dare tell us what to do, princess," Jacques returned his nanotechnology armor to his bracer and his hand to an open palm. He gently patted Sonia on her cheek and gave a devilish smile. Sonia gritted her teeth and then caught the eyes of the others near her. Embarrassment touched her psyche and she scurried around the desk for her things. Belle and Jacques nod to each other and exit the classroom. The others take the cue and gather their things also.

Melody and Skye look to each other. "This place is crazy."

"Way more excitement than in Westopolis." Skye nodded his head. Sonia slammed her backpack onto the table and stood in complete fury. Manic turned to her and tentatively reached an arm to her.

"Umm… see ya tomorrow?" Skye asked.

Melody waved. "Bye…"

The other siblings leave but manage to put the keys into the deadbolt for the last ones. Manic tries to coax his sister to leave but she was in a blind fury at the moment.

"C'mon Sonia, we uh… we better get home." Manic was an annoying mosquito to his sister at this point.

Lara approached Manic.

"After what I just said to you, you still sit back and don't defend your sister?" Lara griped. "I hope your happy."

Manic slowly turned to Lara but wasn't comfortable with this side of her. Sonia started to come down from her rage and pay attention to Lara.

"And Sonia, princess, you can't just fly off at the handle anytime you want." Lara exhales completely exhausted by the days events. "I don't care what kind of craziness happened between the four of you but Sir Charles was here talking about bigger issues than your rivalry. We're here to take over the world, not take on each other."

Lara pressed against the bridge of her nose. "I swear, the two of y'all have issues. Let's try this again tomorrow. Damn."

Lara walks from classroom completely done with the situation. Sonia and Manic look to each other and hang their heads in shame.

"Looks like I messed up today huh?" Sonia half-heartedly chuckled.

Manic pats her on the shoulder. "I don't think you're the only one."

Sonia clasps his hand. "Let's go home."

Manic sighs.

The pair turn the lights out in the class and secure the room. Sonia takes the keys from her brother and looks down the room.

"Listen I'm gonna drop the keys to the professors mailbox and… apologize to Lara. It's the least I could do…"

Manic nods.

Sonia inquired. "Meet you at home?"

"Yeah I'll see you there."

Sonia blasts off down the path in hopes to catch up with Lara. Manic watched her go as deeper things weighed on his mind. The thought of Lara telling him to man-up was embedded into his skull, his brain and his eyelids. His crush looked so displeased with him. Manic recollected his thoughts and wondered if he could make it in time.

Of course he could.

Manic blasted off and left the campus in the dust. He speeds across the main plazas and streets. Uncle Chuck hadn't made it that far when Manic caught up to him.

"Manic," Charles smiled as a taxi pulled up. "Long time no see! Wanna take a cab? I'm heading to your house."

Manic didn't have much experience in a car and decided to hop into the ride with his Uncle. The two were chauffeured and on their way to Castle Acorn. Uncle Chuck leaned back and rested.

"Thanks for coming today." Manic nervously started. Chuck didn't even open his eyes.

"What's on your mind, Son?" Charles asked as Manic nearly spilled everything out.

Manic touched each of his index fingers together and sheepishly looked to his family. "How did you…"

"I've been around the block many times nephew." Chuck opened an eye and smiled. "Who's the girl?"

"Lara-Su, Princess of Angel Island."

"Angel Island huh? Fitting name for the heavenly creature."

"She's definitely gorgeous and I get all tongue tied and my mind just can't stop racing yet staying still and my body just starts making sweat and I don't know how to function." Manic panted in exhilaration. "She's the girl of my dreams."

Charles couldn't tell if this true calling had turned into something more or if was just a hang-up from a boyhood crush. Charles stroked his synthetic mustache and sighed. The cab continues down the streets, through the light traffic heading toward the center of Knothole.

"There's something else though…" Manic continued. "I've embarrassed myself in front of her…"

"Nothing to worry about. Time will heal…"

Manic was feeling cramped in the car. "She said I wasn't a man…"

Charles furrowed his brow.

He didn't like anyone downing his great nephew. He started to grow miffed when his Manic explained further.

"I keep freezing in front of her! I know I'm not supposed to… I'm the son of King Sonic, the Hero of Knothole, the son of Queen Sally rightful heir to the throne, I'm prince of the Acorn Kingdom and I can't even rule over my own body and mind."

Charles let out a heavy sigh. This was more than just the words – Manic was deep within self-conscious doubt.

"I tried to talk to my parents about it but they say to try, try, try and I do, but I just can't get out of my own way." Manic started to tear up.

Charles hugs his nephew around the shoulder. The cab comes to a stop as Uncle Chuck starts to reach for his wallet. The driver waves him off, considering it an honor to drive the Prince and the Knight to the castle. Uncle Chuck helped his nephew out of the car and put both hands on Manic's shoulders.

"I want you to listen and to listen very carefully." Charles started. "Do not live in the shadow of greatness your mother and your father have brutally crafted. They are of a generation unmatched. True, you are their offspring but it is your destiny, your duty to step into the light all your own. You are in control of your future. Never forget that."

Manic looked to his greatest uncle and started to tear up.

"Your parents come from very distinct backgrounds and I can see how their words ring hollow with you. It is no excuse to push this to the wayside which brings me to my advice for you. If you really care for this girl, this Lara-Su, then you need to forget your crush and focus on becoming a man. Do not shy away from her truth."

Manic stared at Chuck with conviction.

"Women have a way of bringing out the best qualities in a man and if she just told you what she needs out of you, then dammit son you go above and beyond until she jumps out her shoes and socks to pursue you."

Manic smiled at Charles' hearty statements. Uncle Chuck was so approachable and so wise. He didn't judge the kid yet was still firm enough to make him understand. Manic could feel the encouragement swaddling his soul.

"How do I do that?"

Uncle Chuck paused. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

Manic nearly fell on his face. "Why not?"

"This is your journey, my nephew, your going to have to walk it."

Manic smiled and hugged his uncle.

Although it was sunset, the robots usually cold exterior felt plush and warm as Manic embraced the wise man.

"Thanks Uncle Chuck." Manic patted his back.

"Anytime my favorite nephew." Uncle Chuck smiled. "You and Sonia and any of your mates can come to me anytime to talk shop."

"You're the best." Manic shakes his head completely impressed.

"Now I best be running," Charles scurries to the Castle as Manic waves goodbye. He would follow his family in but he decided to take a moment for himself and ponder over what Chuck just said. Manic had no clue how to step from his family's massive shadows but with the words of his uncle he was willing to try endlessly now. As for Lara, he told himself he would do anything for her and if this was the step to take then he would follow. Manic sighed when he heard a familiar sound and turned to that direction. Sonia, his sister, returned before him and gave a nonchalant wave.

"Yo." She smirked. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting on you." Manic started to walk for the Castle, clearly a different person than when Sonia saw him last.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Sonia asked.

"Uncle Chuck was just here… we had man-talk."

Sonia feigned impressed. "Oh… did you talk sports or something?"

Manic zipped his lips. "I can't break the man code! You know that!"

"I can tell you what Lara said." Sonia rolled her eyes and playfully smiled. Manic started to freeze and turned to Sonia. Manic needed to know, he was desperate to know. There was new information on the opinion of Manic from the Lara side of things and he had to be updated.

"Yeah?" Manic tried to not sound so desperate.

"She was not happy with how you handled my slapping the crap out of Belle." Sonia smiled. "Not that part, I just wanted to bring that up."

Sonia wallowed in her small victory.

"Yeah I already knew that."

"She said I wasn't manly or something like that."

"That's right. Not a man." Sonia smirked. "And she's right."

Manic stopped and turned to his sister. She brought his bit of encouragement to a screeching halt. "What?"

"You're not a man. Not even a Brother. Ain't it true we have to protect each other no matter what? Be side by side in the protection of the crown? Where were you?"

Manic gritted his teeth. "Well I froze and uh… if you didn't fly off the handle every time around those two we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Sonia shook her head. "I already know my problems. I'm just like dad with mom's temper and you got everything else. We are our parents kids."

Manic stated. "Ain't that the truth…"

They both stared at each other and accepted the grounding truth to those words.

"Sonia, do you think we live in mom and dad's shadow too much?"

Sonia and Manic step before Castle Acorn and simultaneously look up to the enigmatic establishment.

"Yeah." Sonia nodded.

"Today was such an eye opener, I'm not the prince I really should be, you know." Manic turns to Sonia. "I wanna be strong, and smart, and dependable. To become my own man."

Sonia smiles and tussles her brothers hair. "Aren't you the cutest?"

Manic shoves his sister away. "I'm serious Sonia, don't you have something you wanna change about yourself."

Sonia digs in her ear then flicks away whatever was there. "Nope. I'm a perfect princess."

Manic exhales in frustration as she steps ahead for the castle. He catches up to her as the Royal Guard dogs easily welcome them home. They hold open the doors when another puppy awaits their return home. Sonia turns from a playful smile to an upturned angered grimace. Trace waves hello.

"Where's Manic?" Trace looked passed her. "Manic!"

Manic steps in and is bombarded by the strong grab Trace has on his vest. Trace holds Sonia and pulls her closer.

"I don't know if you know this but get ready to know what I'm about to show you." Trace huddled the kids.

"All of Knothole's big shots are here." Trace affirmed. "The Freedom Fighters are all here."

"Good evening children." Nicole stated.

Trace tensed up and started to walk away imitating a whistle. "Oh Nicole what are you doing here?"

"I noticed strange inactivity in the foyer…" Nicole focused on Trace and stepped forward to him, "Is something the issue?"

"We're fine Nicole." Sonia rolled her eyes. "Just heading to the kitchen; could you tell the chefs to prepare a roast?"

Nicole nodded but wore an apprehensive face. "I can, although it would be faster if you told them yourself. I'm hosting an important meeting tonight and my utmost attention should be there."

Manic and Sonia look to each other. "Must be some meeting! Aren't the princess and her brother invited?"

"No." Nicole said plain faced.

Sonia tries. "Oh Nicole you're so funny…"

"Not at all." Nicole restated.

Sonia and Manic are miffed as Trace steps forward. "So you're saying there's a chance…"

Nicole starts to pixelate in response. "Goodnight children."

Trace scratches his head. "See! Isn't that weird! No one just vanishes!" Trace feels the area where she was and raises hands in suspicion. "I think she's a warlock!"

Sonia grabs Trace and the three huddle. "Will you shut up Trace! I got a plan…"

Manic smiles. "We're gonna get into that meeting!"

"And Trace, you get to be the pawn in this game."

"Oh is it chess again?"

Sonia wanted to strangle the bot. "We're going to see the Freedom Fighters."

Trace, Sonia, and Manic discussed their brief plan and Trace separates from the two. Restricted to the castle grounds, he wanders to the east wing where many offices and boardrooms were stationed. Trace the Gizoid was allowed access to many rooms due to his trustworthy position as lead custodian and superintendent. Still, Trace was rarely called to the east wing lest it be a broken lavatory or a lightbulb exchange.

Tonight was a different story.

Trace entered a boardroom on the ground floor and went straight to a window. Without hesitation, he reels back and punches the glass.

"Freedom!" Trace yells and he jumps through the glass. Trace runs across the courtyard in a serpentine fashion when Nicole appears before him with folded arms. Trace slides to a stop and tries to play as if he was lost.

"This ain't the way to the —" Trace takes off again as other Nicole's start to appear on the grounds.

"Trace do not make me initiate your reboot cycle." Nicole warned.

"You can't if I scramble like eggs."

Nicole folds her arms and squints as Trace wildly runs across the gardens.

Meanwhile Sonia and Manic quietly rush the halls of the North Wing.

It was pushing nighttime in the palace and the halls were partially empty. Sonia and Manic tuck behind a column and check to see if the room was secure. They see no one and enter the large ambassador room. Quickly they rush to one of the stone busts and lift the head to reveal a switch. It gets thrown and the fireplace on the far-side quaffs. They rush to the hearth and press on a brick to swivel the entire mantle piece around.

Sonia and Manic emerge into the secret halls of the castle and choose to descend a half flight of stairs. Manic tries to continue downward but Sonia grabs his arm and points to the register. He realizes her plan and eventually they put their ears to the vents. There were faint voices coming through from a long distance and the two had finally cornered one of many meetings in the numerous secret rooms of the Castle. They nodded to each other and helped themselves to the entrance of the vents. After rolling around within the vent they end up in a hidden just above a secret study. They quietly fold down register cover and steadily sneak into the study.

Sonia and Manic have only ever made it to this room once before when they just so happened to be playing around in the ambassador room one day. This was their first time actually seeing the room in use for one of the most important meetings of all time.

The reunion of the Knothole Freedom Fighters.

Sonia and Manic edged to the posh balcony and tried to remain as flat as possible. None of the lighting above was active and only a couple lamps were on at the tables. The darkness would give them cover and the high ceilings would divert their sound. Manic and Sonia had all of the right cards today. They peered over the edge to see Queen Sally hug Belle's mom Bunnie D'Coolette. Sonic patted Rotor on the shoulder and laughed a bit as Rotor smirked with a bit of pride. The room was in an overall state of welcome and blissful indulgence.

"Oh good it's not an orgy." Sonia exhaled.

"That's what you were thinking!" Manic whisper-yelled.

Sonia shrugged. Nicole appeared in the room and the two royals dipped behind the bars of the balcony. Looks like Trace did his job and got enough Nicoles to appear and reboot him. The Gizoid would get a shut down for an hour which he hated so it suited him well – at least that's what Sonia thinks. Manic and Sonia look to each other and smile as the greetings wane down a bit. A majority of the fighters were present and seated at the table.

"Sonia." Manic called. "What if we're not supposed to be here?"

"C'mon Manic!" Sonia defended, still whispering. "We've been waiting for years to see something like this! Much-less witness it! I know you wanna know! All the stories they told us about the fall of Mobotropolis and stuff but they never completely say just how we got it all back. Don't you wanna know?"

Manic really took the time to think about it with the new advice he was given earlier. Knowledge and Wisdom two sides of the same coin yet one requires thought and the other experience. Manic lived within his mind entirely too much and would second guess his future. Tonight was an opportunity to not only find out about the holes in his parents stories but to start his journey of becoming a man and stepping out of the shadows.

Manic nods in response. " Tonight we find out what the Freedom Fighters really were."

Sonia smiles. "Yeah! Now you're talkin'."

Manic and Sonia bump fists then look down into the room. The former Freedom Fighters have mostly taken their seats as Sally approaches the head of the table and presses her palms against it. Sonic rests against the wall of books with folded arms while he stares at the queen. Tails and Mina sit side by side as do Bunnie and Antoine. Cream folds her arms as Amy hugs on her like a teddy bear. Rotor pokes on his tablet while Nicole waits patiently in the corner. Sally clears her throat which gathers the attention of everyone.

"What do you all say we go ahead and start this thing?" Sally wore a serious look.


	3. Re:Union

"What do you all say we go ahead and start this thing?" Sally wore a serious look.

Everyone in the room looked to Sally and nodded with a serious tone.

"Wait Wait Wait!" Amy exclaimed. "We're missing someone!"

The former Freedom Fighters looked around and questioned if Amy was spouting nonsense.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic nearly forgot. "I'll run and get him."

"No. We can't risk any suspicion." Sally waved at her husband. "You out there blasting around the castle and our kids will probably tail you."

Sonia and Manic looked to each other. They were actually steps ahead and in the very secret room they weren't allowed to enter. Nicole could check around the Castle with utmost efficiency but she would never check the study.

"I can find him." Nicole chimed.

"Everyone just show a little patience…" Sally moved a loosened hair from her view. "I'm sure Uncle Chuck is on his way, he probably got caught up in conversation, you know how he is. We'll just relax until then."

"Good!" Amy hugged Mina. "I get to sit with friends for even longer."

Amy pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of her and Mina.

Sally chided. "Now Amy, this is a—"

"I know I know…" Amy waved off the queen. "I won't post this to Skylight or anything."

Amy had become somewhat of a local celebrity in the wake of retirement. She markets herself as a lifestyle expert and organizational guru. Her media platform, the popular social app Skylight had given her all the freedom to post her ever-flowing ideas and concepts. Amy looked very well with long reddish quills styled into curls and a gold headband to hold it back. Her green eyes matched her dress and went well with the gold bangles on her wrists. She wore dark red stockings and black leather boots to slay the outfit.

"Which by the way, I'm still waiting on your follows." Amy plugged. "For every ten thousand followers I receive, the same number of refugee children won't go hungry in Flicky Island."

"Wow." Cream folds her arms. "What a loving way to draw attention to yourself."

The sullen bunny leaned back in her chair with one eye open and the other closed – she was already bored with this place. Cream had definitely gotten older but her short height remained the same. Cream ran a successful daycare specifically for the cutest little monsters called Chao. She was a rather cold person to everyone but in front of a Chao she was as delicate as flower. Cream ditched her once emo phase and returned to brighter colors. She wore a simple pink tee underneath a tough leather jacket. She wore tight jeans with a rip in the knees – not on purpose though. She rounded out her outfit with some white shoes and piercing above her eye.

Amy never pays attention to Cream's dreary humor. "Don't think I forgot about you too Cream."

"I was hoping you would." Cream rolls her eyes.

Mina laughs. "It's been so long! I've missed this!" Mina excitedly taps on the table. The soon-to-be retired entertainer relished in these completely Mobian moments. Usually the superstar would be hounded for interviews, autographs, appearances, and staggering business deals but here, she was just another face in the crowd. Mina smiles and looks around like an overactive kid.

"Will you stop, like, everything? Just stop…" Cream admonishes.

Mina continues on as Rotor sighs.

"What's wrong Rote?" Tails asked. The walrus didn't really wanna answer.

"It's been a long day and this is running into my sushi time. Kimiko stops serving tuna rolls at nine! Can we hurry this up?"

All the others could do was smile and laugh.

"Now Rotor, ya'll angrier than a skunk in shower." Bunnie shakes her head. "Here! A coupon to my B&B, on the house."

Rotor takes the card. "Now you won't be so stressed after you miss ya meal."

Rotor curls up his face as the other smile and laugh.

"You run a bed and breakfast now Bunnie?" Mina asked.

Bunnie smiles with pride. "Sure do."

Antoine chimes. "Not only is she being the best in city, she also is looking good while doing it."

Bunnie joyously smiles. "Well beat me with a silly stick! That was stinkin' cute Sugah-T'wan!"

This lovely couple was still happily married with two intellectual children who were well known in the city. These two are the epitome of success with Bunnie's business and Antoine undertaking a vineyard in his spare time. – his spirits aren't cheap either. The two have aged but wear it well with Bunnie in a sundress and signature hat and Antoine in an open silk shirt and pants.

"You two disgust me." Cream shakes her head. Was she joking? Was she serious?

"Now Tails," Antoine started, "What is bringing you back to Knothole after being gone so long?"

'A job." Tails firmly nodded. "I wanna show you guys just what I've learned when I was away and even help Sally complete her dream."

Sonic scoffs.

"I'm still waiting on my jet pack Tails." Amy bumped him, "You still owe me."

"Don't be modest Miles." Mina rubs her husband behind the ears. "He was city manager in Westopolis for six years and set them on the right future."

"Mina." Tails wanted to remain humble but let it show. "That is pretty awesome right?"

The others smiled.

"You uh.." Rotor chimes in. "You know I got tenure? Yeah! Can't get fired. Nothing beats that Tails."

"Not a competition Rotor." Amy and the rest of the room sighed

Rotor returned to his tablet. "It's not but if it was… yeah…"

"Oh Rotor." Sally put a hand to her forehead.

"So how has the last fifteen years been treating you guys?" Sonic stepped to the table.

"You should be telling me!" Antoine smiles. "You come to our house everyday!"

"You too!" Amy exclaims.

"He comes to my job!" Rotor accuses.

Cream complains. "I can't get rid of the guy."

Bunnie goes to bat for the blur. "Now now, c'mon ya'll! Sonic missed out on a good five years of his life and if he comes to bug you a little bit then so be it!"

"See! Listen to Bunnie! She makes good points." Sonic sticks out his tongue.

Rotor doesn't look up from his tablet. "She just uses his visits to sell more rooms."

Bunnie loudly shushes and the room erupts in laughter. Manic and Sonia look to each and laugh but wonder what that five years comment was about.

How did dear old dad lose five years?

Mina jumps in. "So Sonic came to see everyone at least a few times a week?"

"That's right." Amy nods then looks to Sally. "He makes sure to go out of his way to see us, his friends."

She wears a clearly annoyed look but sucks her teeth at Amy. "Oh Amy, I see you've taken up tiny violin lessons, cause that sounds like a first world problem you got there hmm?"

Sally's rather terse tone hadn't matched the demeanor of the room thus far. Everyone got sort of quiet as Sally went on. "I'm sorry I can't get out to see my friends everyday and go on like I don't have obligations. I'm trying to unite the world step by glorious step, okay? So cut me a little slack."

Sonic huffed a bit then turned to Nicole. "So uh Nicole, is my—"

"Sally said we need to be patient so we will do just so." Nicole uttered. Sonic mocks Nicole and takes a seat next to Bunnie across from Amy, Tails, and Mina.

"I'm glad everyone could make it." Sonic smiled. "It's been so long since we've been in the same room together."

The others nod in recollection.

"Remember the days before it got so bad where we would just hangout together." Sonic shakes his head basking in the moment. "Talk about when we'd be free and the things we'd do when we got it."

Everyone at that point was complete reverence of the past and present.

Antoine felt it the deepest and tentatively stood up. "You should be knowing, but I was saving this until later."

Antoine revealed two bottles of his finest wine and displayed it to the party.

"Ah Yeah! Now it's a party!" Cream exclaimed.

There were glasses within the study tucked in the bookcases as they all indulged in heavy pours of the aged white. Manic and Sonia looked from overhead as the stiff but cautious adults formed to the loose charismatic figures. The wine was tasty and strong and had everyone loosened up by sip number three. After a toast or two the door rustled and Uncle Chuck walked into a large fanfare. They all welcomed him in and Tails quickly embraced his figurative uncle and wouldn't let go. It was a heartwarming moment for the two and Sonic joined in just for comedic effect. It was a reunion of the best Knothole had to offer – the strongest minds and warriors of the previous generation returned to hash out today's problems.

After a hilarious offering of wine to Uncle Chuck, Sally remained on task and gathered the room back to their seats for the entire purpose of hosting the meeting this night. Sally nearly started but indulged in one more sip of wine before clearing her throat and facing her peers.

"I'm so… I'm so, glad you all could make it on such notice short." Sally shakes her head trying to get back to a sobering state. The others haughtily laughed.

"C'mon Sally Girl." She coaxed. "Okay! Ahem! Settle down… about an hour ago, we received a message from the United Federation that their system software had a malfunction – specifically for their most heinous prison, the Devil's Gulag."

The room went stone cold for a few moments.

Sally gains her composure."I know a lot of questions are forming within you so let me explain what was said. About eighteen hours ago, The United Federation received a surge in their system. They believe that the surge caused a serious of malfunctions within their programming and caused multiple things to go wrong. Traffic lights were mistimed, streets lights went into a frenzy, government files were leaked, locked facilities opened and other similar systems went haywire until the Devil's Gulag released."

"Opened up and took a dump…" Sonic smirked.

Antoine appreciated the literal dirty humor.

"Once they discovered the release it was a full sixteen hours before they could get communications up and running to contact us. I've volunteered to let Nicole check their systems and their willing to see what exactly has happened. As for the rest of you, I'm opening up discussion on what the plan of action should be."

Sonic smiled and stepped forward. "Aww yeah, this is happenin'!"

"Wait Wait hold!" Mina started to stand up. "Are you implying we should be going after criminals? Criminals?"

Sally gave a deadpan look to Mina. "That's exactly what I'm implying…"

Sonic smiled even more as he started to get antsy. "Best news I've heard yet. Point me in the right direction! I'll bag us some convicts."

Rotor leans forward. "That may be fine for you Sonic, but the rest of us are trying to move on from that life. I'm retired! With tenure! I'm not going back to fighting bad guys. I-I refuse."

"Beside that! Most of us have families now." Bunnie interjected. "We were stupid to do such things in the past before."

Sally zeroes in on Bunnie. "Stupid? You think going against that maniac overlord sadist was stupid! Risking everything we had then for what we have now!"

Sally tried to hold it together as best she could. She steps away from the table and holds the bridge of her forehead.

"My Queen!" Antoine stands up. "What my wife is trying to say is that our time has passed. We are all being far too old, no?"

Sonic rubs the underside of nose. "Speak for yourself 'twan!"

"Some of us are more delusional than others." Cream stares at Sonic.

"When we finished Robotnik we finished him for good." Amy butted fist into palm. "We spent five years looking for his secret stashes and got our hands on every piece of tech we could and torched it. The mission is complete."

Tails clasped his hands and leaned forward. "I understand though, Knothole was responsible for putting away half of the guys in that place. I can see why the UF extended its hand."

Sally returned to the table and looked over her friends.

"Having said all that," Tails looks to Sonic, "It would be nice to put the bastards away again."

Sonic did nothing but smile. "You ready to roll champ?"

Mina slapped Tails on the arm.

"What is the general consensus of the UF's offer? Do we abstain and remain peaceable? Or do we form the Freedom Fighters one more time and take the convicts down."

Bunnie, Antoine, Mina and Rotor were vehemently opposed.

Sonic, Tails, Amy and surprisingly Cream we're all in.

Uncle Chuck lifted his hand to speak.

"You do know why they asked you, correct?" Uncle Chuck gathered the attention of the adults.

"Why?" Sally inquired.

"They're used to being saved. Playing hostage while Knothole actively waged the war against Robotnik. Now that a lesser threat has emerged they want your best and brightest to clean up the mess. To be quite frank, I think it's a bad idea, and if we second the notion, we risk breaking the peace Knothole has worked so hard to attain. I'm going to place my vote against helping the UF.

Sally graciously accepted the words of wisdom from the elder statesman. Most everyone could understand where Sir Charles was coming from, having gone through it all. Uncle Chuck was correct about becoming peacekeepers – most of all, staying peacekeepers. Up above, Manic and Sonia were mightily impressed at how the silver hedgehog could command a room with true words and truer conviction.

"You know what we should have did." Sonic started. Sally turned to the hedgehog and mouthed 'Don't you do it.'

Sonic continued. "We should have trained our kids to be Freedom Fighters. Manic and Sonia smile and look to each other trying to hold back their giddiness. Sally went from annoyed to peeved.

"We've had this discussion a million times over Sonic Hedgehog! My children will not be brought up in turmoil and fear. Whether or not they'll live to see tomorrow, or see others die around them."

"And what does that do for us now. Had they had the experience they could be out there stopping these criminals!"

"I refuse to sacrifice my children!" Sally exclaimed.

Sonic went right back at her. "They need to be strong for the future!"

Everyone started to feel incredibly awkward as the prominent marriage mates started an argument before them. Sonic turned to his friends with the notion of this topic.

"What do you think Tails?"

Tails immediately shook his head. "Uh..."

"C'mon bro." Sonic chided.

"There's no way my children will ever go down the road we paved for them." Bunnie candidly spoke. "We've fought too much, too long, for too little. Mobius will always have the stain of Robotnik for history's sake."

Antoine chimes in. "I am thinking, for the safety of our children, knowing how to fight is not a crime but knowing when to fight is true justice."

Sonic curled up his face in annoyance. "Shut up 'twan."

Antoine smirks as Uncle Chuck turns to Sonic. "Sonic I understand your desires for your kids, I really do, but Sonia and Manic are different kids in a different time. They don't have to fight because there is no need to fight. True, we are allies with the UF and we've made deals with them but it doesn't mean we fight their battles. We shouldn't put the next generation on the line for glory."

Sonic nods. "Geez Unc well when you put it like that."

Sally gripped the bridge of her nose. "That's exactly what I said!"

Sonic shakes his head no.

"Eh…" Amy started. "Are you two okay?"

Sonic and Sally looked to Amy then to each other with cold stares.

The room started to really consider the question as Sonic and Sally grew self-conscious and looked away. Uncle Chuck grew nervous and tried to shy away from the conversation. Manic and Sonia could not, they had never seen their parents act so embittered to one another. They were arguing, even shouting at one another, with contempt in their eyes and hearts.

"Sonic." Tails called to the hedgehog. Knothole's King slowly stood up and stepped to the head of the table.

Sally tried to contain him. "Our problems do not concern them!"

Sonic waved her off then straddled his hands firmly on the edge of the table. Manic and Sonia creep closer and closer to the edge of the banister as everyone hangs on Sonic's next words.

"For six years now, me and Sally have been divorced." Sonic stated.

The room was in complete uproar.

Manic and Sonia look to each other in complete dismay. Sonia reaches out and clutches Manic's shoulder in complete disbelief. Manic holds his sister's hand as tears start to form in his eyes. They hold in their screams of terror as the friends below continue in their disbelief.

"Hold on time out!" Tails stands up. "What happened?"

Amy added on. "You guys are like the perfect couple! This isn't real!"

Sally wipes a couple tears and folds her arms. "It's true. Sonic and I realized that our differences are too great and that keeping up the appearance of love and marriage will benefit Knothole and the rest of Mobius."

Sonic scoffs. "Yeah right…"

"Oh Sally… Sonic… I'm so sorry for y'all." Bunnie held on to Antoine's hand. "If there's anything you need just let us know."

"Do Manic and Sonia know?" Cream asked.

"No." Sonic started to well with tears. "And we'd like to keep it that way… the only one who knew was Uncle Chuck."

Sonia clutches her fist and starts to well with anger. Manic holds her closer to console her and to make sure she doesn't do anything rash. The two royal siblings were completely decimated for the reveal of their parents separation. They've been living a well-crafted lie for around six years all in the presence of their own children.

"Why?" Rotor asked.

Sally and Sonic look to each other. Sally shakes her head no as Sonic just stares at her.

Sally pleads. "They do not need to—"

"Yes they do, Sally!" Sonic yells. "They deserve to know the truth! These are our friends!"

Sally nervously holds her head and hair as she paces for the rear of the room. Sonic watches her grow nervous but doesn't falter. He looks to his right to Mina, Tails, Amy and Rotor then to his left to Bunnie, Antoine, Cream, and a Sir Charles. Sonic made sure to look them all in the eye so they knew he was coming from a truthful and recognizable place.

"When we took down Robotnik for the last time, I'm afraid I wasn't entirely truthful. I was trying to protect someone special in my life at the time and it was selfish of me." Sonic stated.

The others accepted the apology, of course, but they needed to know what happened.

Sonic continued. "When Tails came back, talking about corruption in Knothole, we fought over it trying to prove each side of our truths. It was true that Sally stepped in between the both of us but I left out just exactly how it happened. Everyone here remembers the powers we had, the EIA I think is what it was called. Tails used that big brain of his to tap into the elemental junk inside the emeralds to give seven members of the Freedom Fighters abilities to combat the rise in power through Mobius. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, and yours truly all had the juice. But what was kept secret is the eighth person containing all the powers. Princess Sally was that person."

Everyone in the room turned to Sally in complete shock.

She downed another glass of wine and tried to look away, she could feel their judging eyes on her. Sally grew disgusted and threw down the glass in complete anger.

"Go ahead and judge me!" Sally cried. "But what I did! I did for Knothole! I made sure we'd be better for it!"

"Sally girl…" Bunnie consoled. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sonic gathered their attention. "Oh it gets worse Bunnie. Sally tortured Tails for trying to find the truth and tried to kill us both trying to hold on to it."

"Sally you didn't." Amy screamed.

Sally just looks away and downs another drink.

"Answer me!" Amy erupts out of her seat but Tails grabs her and holds her back.

"Amy!" Tails exclaimed. "Amy! It's okay…"

Sonic exhales finally feeling great after letting all of this off his chest. "Robotnik's super-weapon, The Ultimate Annihilator, that horrible space cannon meant to end us all… it didn't malfunction like Sally told you. Robotropolis and Megaopolis didn't just disintegrate as a last ditch effort from Robuttnik; Nicole, under Sally's orders, took over the cannon and were going to force freedom on the rest of Mobius - should any new 'Robotnik' get bold.

"She held on to the idea until her powers gave out and finally she forfeited. I should have known. When we came back to Knothole after that we tried to make things seem all peachy-keen but there was no way we could. We told you guys the simple story, but King Elias knew everything. Nicole abandoned those files, and we tried to move on. Tails couldn't be around Sally for a long time so he took Mina and opted to leave. Sure me and Sally married, but at the time it just felt like the right thing to do."

"It was the right thing to do." Sally scoffed.

Sonic ignored his ex-wife. "Tails, you don't know this part, but the Freedom Fighters went on for the next five years. We found out Robotnik had a few storehouses for future projects so we tracked those down and destroyed what we could. We fought a few small time villains in between while the United Federation got its legs under them. While I was out fighting, Sally was here building up the people. We spent little time together but when we did, all I could think about was that day. I couldn't get it out of my head. I tried, I tried so hard but it still hasn't gone away. The thought of my wife killing my best friend… when would she try to kill me?"

"Sonic!" Sally screamed.

"I have every truth to think you might! So don't try and talk me out."

Sally wanted to refute it but with nothing other than her futile words, it seemed like shot in the dark.

Sonic sighs. "When we found the last of Robotnik's vaults, the Freedom Fighters pretty much fizzled out and we settled into retirement. I kept up what I could and there were good times, great times I spent with the queen there, and I admit, I was healing."

Sally stepped back to the table. "That's when I messed up."

Everyone turned to Sally who was a complete mess, with tears ruining her makeup and frizzled hair all out of place. She takes a seat at the table and another sip of the wine.

"I messed it all up." Sally shakes her head. "When Elias decided to abdicate, I alone was left with the birthright. He didn't want anything to do with Knothole so he could focus on his family alone. I stepped to the throne to be Knothole's rightful queen. In a moment of weakness, thinking of our former way of life, I asked Nicole to restore the plans to the Ultimate Annihilator – just in case. Sonic overheard me and destroyed Nicole's Mainframe to a million pieces. I was still addicted to the notion of protecting Knothole by any means necessary, even in times of peace."

"That's when we separated for good." Sonic rubbed the underside of his nose. "Uncle Chuck tried to counsel us to stay together. His efforts were genuine but... I just can't trust her."

"I still think you two can work things out." Uncle Chuck added.

"No…" Sally shakes her head. "I've lost my chance. So when I bury myself in things to do, tasks to complete, not seeing my friends, working… I'm trying to push these thoughts out of my head. To show I can be something other than a forcible peacekeeper. All I want is a chance to prove it."

The room was in complete distrust in their Queen right now.

"Sonic." Tails turned to his best friend. "Earlier, at my house, were you going to tell me all of this?"

Sonic nods. "Yeah."

Tails places a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic and Sally share a glance.

"Man, what happened to you guys?" Cream asked. "I used to believe in love because of you guys… and your kids too. I just hope they turn out right when you tell them."

The room goes into a lull.

"So what are going to be doing now?" Antoine asks.

"Knothole will not involve itself with the affairs of the United Federation." Nicole states.

"Can I go now?" Amy asks. "Is this over… I need to leave."

Amy gets up and heads for the door. The others rise also as Manic and Sonia snap to attention. They wipe the tears from their faces and turn from the scene down below. The former Freedom Fighters embrace Sonic and Sally in hugs while Amy storms out. They comfort the King and Queen in the weirdest reunion of all time. Manic and Sonia escape the room wishing they had left alone their prying of the times before their existence.

The royal siblings exit through the vents trying to maintain quiet exterior while their minds were in uproar. It was a complete machine-like advancement as they stepped into the stateroom. The luxurious façade was a mask to the deeper lurking truths . Manic and Sonia were both in tears as they walked a death march to their rooms. The idea of the prestigious warrior royalty grasping freedom from the clutches of a maniacal despot had been completely shattered. Great Queen Sally Acorn, overseer of all things Knothole, was really just a patterned soul dealing with the ghosts of wartime. Hero of Knothole Sonic the Hedgehog, the visage of every pure heart and seeker of justice, was now a troubled and deeply hurt mask-wearing vassal.

Sonic and Sally were flawed.

What's worse is that their kids know it too.


	4. Re:Ally

The room was silent.

Manic and Sonia sat in the princes room simply drained from the occurrences earlier. The shattered visage of noble king and queen left scars in the perception of these young minds. Manic rested in the middle of his bed, holding his legs and burying his chin into his chest. Sonia sat in Manic's comfortable chair leaning back just stewing with hands over her mouth. They both stared into nothing, completely lost in their thoughts.

They would dream and wonder about the Freedom Fighters of old, how they would meet and discuss world events then affect Mobius' outlook all in an afternoon. They were legends, each of them special and fierce in their own way – maybe not so much Rotor. The individuals known for withstanding power shifts then righting the ship toward peace have all been lead astray by the two figureheads.

Sonic and Sally were frauds.

The Queen of Freedom and the Hero of Knothole both hold each other's secrets until today. Sally at one point wanted to impose a forced freedom, threatening all with a death laser should her word be violated. Sonic, having bested this notion, decided to protect his wife so she could hang on to her power. This cycle causes Sally's relapse into the mentality in which this straw breaks the hedgehog's back. Sonic has no trust in the love of his life for fear of her turning on him like she did in the past. Sally knows her mistake yet assures Sonic of her latest attitude. Still there is a mountain between them.

Sonic and Sally have been divorced for six years.

The kingdom and all the kings men are still under the guise of this loving couple and the happy family tucked away in Castle Acorn. With Sally's name on the building, it's hard to own up to truths so they placate the lie. Before this evening, Sonia and Manic believed their parents to be the saviors of the world but with what happened tonight, their worlds are shattered.

"Why?…" Sonia asked.

Manic blinks then turns to his sister.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Sonia asked. Manic sighs then turns away.

"I… I can't say…" Manic lowers his head.

"Do they not trust us?" Sonia sobs in the chair. "Did we do something wrong? How come they didn't tell us?"

Manic becomes a big brother and comes to his sister's side. The two sit in the large comfortable chair in silence. It was a heavy matter to think the world of your parents then discover scathing truths from their own lips. Sonia wipes her tears and stands up in conviction.

"What more don't they want us to know?" Sonia expressed.

"Sonia."

"I'm serious!" Sonia exclaims. "The five years dad missed? Aren't you curious? We should go find them right now and force them to tell us every little thing!"

Manic stands up and grabs his sister. "Listen, I wanna know it all too but…"

A knock occurs at the door and the two siblings freeze.

"Hello." Sally calls.

The door opens with Sally at the helm. Manic and Sonia are paralyzed in their presence. Sally lovingly glances at each of them and ambles in toward them. Manic was ready to blurt out they knew of their divorce, or her addiction, or the laser of death. Sonia was itching to ball her fist up and deck Sally right between the eyes. She crept closer as the two royals stood on edge with their assaults.

Sally inches in and hugs her two children.

Manic and Sonia freeze even further.

"I love you two so much!" Sally expressed. Sonic appeared at the doorway and folds his arms. He simply salutes his children and nods. Sally wreaked of good-smelling alcohol and her sloppy movements added to the notion she was moderately drunk.

"And I wanna hear all about your first day but in the morning." She continued. "Mommy gotta go sleep this off now."

Sally released her children then glided out the room – avoiding contact with Sonic the whole time. Sonic yawned and waved to his kids.

"I'm gonna turn in too." Sonic stated, as his kids still stood in paralysis. "What are you guys doing in Manic's room?"

The two kids stare at each other. "Studying."

Sonic shrugs. "Alright… Later kids."

Sonic shuts the door and Manic starts to reach for something to grab on to.

"I can't feel my legs."

"Is that how that feels? Ugh! That's terrible! No wonder you're so weird around Lara-Su."

Manic and Sonia sit on the floor.

"How are we gonna deal with this?" Sonia asked. "I froze when I saw them."

"I was gonna say…" Manic leans in. "I got an open invitation from a certain hedgehog that I could talk to him about anything."

"Uncle Chuck." Sonia surmised as Manic nods. "They said he knew everything. And he's coming to class again tomorrow."

Manic nods. "That's how we'll know the full story."

"Good. Then we can confront mom and dad."

The door rattles again and Manic and Sonia paralyze in fear. Trace enters and casually walks toward the pair. Sonia grows angered as Manic wears a welcoming smile. Trace sits on the floor and folds his arms.

"So what's going on in here?" He asks.

Sonia rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

Trace gestures. "Something I said?"

Manic shakes his head.

The rest of the night was like guerrilla warfare seeing if their parents woke for a midnight snack. Manic and Sonia sneak to the kitchen to grab some to-go items for breakfast and some to snack on for this evening. Thankfully, no spotting of the king and queen was sighted for the rest of the night. So Manic and Sonia split up to their rooms went to let their embittered thoughts takeover for the night

* * *

The day started with a blur.

Manic and Sonia intentionally woke up just in time to rush out of the door. Still, they didn't see their parents which was probably for the best. Their classes went by slowly as a result of the anticipation they sought for the last class. When the hour finally struck for that event, Manic and Sonia rushed to the classroom.

Sonia meets with her brother who peeks into the class looking for Rotor.

"Where is he?" Manic questioned.

"Rotor and his stupid tenure…" Sonia shakes her head. "We got a plot to uncover!"

"Oh really."

Manic and Sonia pause and slowly turn around. Belle and Jacques D'Coolette stand behind the two siblings with smug expressions. Sonia is instantly ticked off while Manic remembers Lara-Su's words. Manic starts to sweat.

"What!" Sonia turns around.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to my sister." Jacques spat quickly approaching Sonia. She quickly gets into a stance and smirks.

"Oh you guys want a matching set." Sonia balls her fists. "Come and get it."

Manic steps in front of Sonia and plays shield before Jacques. "No! We don't need to—"

Jacques pulls Manic to the ground then goes to kick him. Sonia grits her teeth and speeds to slam into Jacques. Manic watches the two tumble when she pins down the coyote hybrid and reels back her hand. She goes to slam Jacques in the face and connects. Jacques easily takes the hit then batters Sonia with a heavy gauntlet. Sonia tumbled to the grass and holds her face. Manic rises to his feet as Sonia watches Jacques get to his feet.

"You think I'd just let you beat up on me?" Jacques asked. He raises his gauntlet when it dematerializes into the thick bracer he wore. Manic noticed he had a second bracer on his ankle and even Belle had a pair. She stood next to her brother and gave a devilish smile.

"We may not have the natural ability you two have, but we never leave home without these." Belle taps on her bracer.

Sonia spits then takes her stance again. She blasts forward and reels back her fist with a Blooming pink aura around her. Sonia threw her fist as Belle activated her bracer and the two connected. The sound was bass-heavy but the gauntlet endured the hit. Belle's metallic bracer spread up to her shoulder in homage to her mother. Belle grabs Sonia's fist then throws her into Manic. The two siblings roll to the dirt as Jacques and Belle smile to each other.

"Now that's a sight I like to see." Belle smiles. "The two of you bowing to the two of us."

Sonia and Manic are beyond pissed at this point.

"And…" Belle added. "Guess who opened the mystery of our parents Freedom Fighter pasts…"

Manic and Sonia are hit hard by the statement and gather to their feet. Belle and Jacques take their stances and ready their bracers.

Jacques snickered. "It wasn't you."

Manic furrows his brow thinking of the turmoil they uncovered, his patience had finally worn thin.

The sound of keys rings in the ears of the young ones.

Rotor slovenly approaches and the pairs of siblings return to modest and humble appearances. Rotor barely glanced at his kids and approached the door. Belle and Jacques shoot death glares at Manic and Sonia and the royals return the sentiments. Rotor finally opens the doors and turns on the lights. By this time, Skye and Melody approach and the six kids file into the class. Belle and Jacques go on as if nothing happened and sit at the front of the class. Sonia sits down and lays her head flat onto the desk. Manic was about to do the same when Skye turned around and waved.

"Hey Manic." Skye said, a little more confident than yesterday. "How's it going?"

A weighted question. "Umm… it's alright…"

Skye read Manic's face like a textbook. "No it's not."

"I… uh…" Manic was caught in a corner but curious. "That bad huh?"

Skye turns back and nods. "Y-Yeah…"

Sonia grunts and turns away as Skye leans in.

"You're pretty new here right?" Manic asked. "From Westopolis huh?"

Skye nods. "My whole life there, yeah."

"And your parents were Freedom Fighters right?" Manic asked.

Skye's face lit up. "Dude! Yes how'd you know? My mom and dad were both on the team!"

Manic wasn't as hype as Skye. "You ever ask them about any missions, any details?"

Skye squints his eyes. "Well when I was little… never got much… why? Should I?"

"Don't." Manic admonishes. Skye considers his words then Manic promptly sets his head on the desk. Skye has a mini-freakout.

"You can't just say that and go to sleep!"

"I'm telling you man, for your own good."

"Melody you hearing this?"

"Huh?" she turns around.

"Manic's trying to warn us about our parents." Skye explained.

"Yeah what else is new?" Melody chimed in. Skye was genuinely perplexed at this point. "Our parents were Agents for Freedom… we don't need to know everything…"

Wise words from the girl who never stopped fawning over her looks in the front facing camera of her phone. She finally gets a good position and snaps a pic. Manic started to take those words to heart when Sonia lifted up in a huff.

"Yeah but these are our parents!" Sonia exclaimed.

Melody shrugged. "Your parents are the friggin' King and queen! Of course there's a past! Are you stupid?"

Sonia folded her arms. "Aren't you ugly?"

Melody meets eyes with Sonia and the two share a smirk.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Skye asked, trying to look away from Sonia's beauty.

Sonia and Manic look to each other when Sonia sighs and gestures for them to lean in closer.

"Listen you guys are new here but Sonic and Sally are kind of a big deal. Remember yesterday when Uncle Chuck and Rotor left, well they went to a secret meeting with the Knothole Freedom Fighters. We found out a good chunk of the secrets of the past and even some new ones. We can't say what they are just yet cause we want the whole story before…"

Melody smirks. "Before what?"

Sonia looks beyond the group to Belle who's ear was twitching toward them. Sonia squints her eyes then hunkers in to the others with a whisper.

"Before Belle and Jacques find out."

Melody and Skye look to each other. "Huh really?"

Manic and Sonia nod with pride. "That's right."

Manic explains. "Long time ago we used to be friends with the D'Coolette kids; we always heard about how influential and strong our parents were as Freedom Fighters. We've asked everyone we could think of just exactly what they did but no one wants to give us any details, anything! The four of us turned it into an obsession trying to put the pieces together but nothing. Now that we're not friends with those two over there, it's a all-out race to find out first."

Sonia nods. "Be careful what you wish for huh?"

Manic nods. "Ain't that the truth."

"That sucks guys." Skye expressed rubbing his tails in complete anxiety. "You think our parents could be involved?"

Sonia shrugs. "Not gonna lie, yeah they are. My mom tried to kill your dad."

Melody and Skye look to each other. "Whoa..."

Manic tries to clean it up. "We don't know all the details right now but if our parents don't trust us then we can't trust them."

Melody grew saddened. "That's why they never told us anything..."

Skye looks to Manic and Sonia. He twirls his tail fur but stops to hold conviction in his eyes. "We wanna help."

Melody scoffs. "We do?"

"If there's anything you need…" Skye reaches out his hand. "D-don't h-h-hesit-tate t-t-t-to c-call…"

Sonia stares at Skye with a knowing smile. "Aww It's like when one of those CD's skip."

Skye holds conviction in his eyes and each of them notice. "I know we're new here and all, and I think about home everyday, the friends I had… It's tough. But the way you guys are so open and inviting…"

Melody pats her little brother on the back. "We appreciate it, really. All the other kids just make fun of our accents."

Skye nods in agreement.

"Hey, no biggie." Sonia shoves a fist forward. "Aside from a rough start. We're friends now."

"Really?" Skye asked. Manic nods and puts his fist forward.

"Really." Melody and Skye bump fists with the other siblings signifying the new bond they all share. They all hold fists together as a quaint awkwardness filters through.

Sonia breaks the silence. "So do we just stay like this or what?"

The door bursts open when Lara-Su rushes in with bag flailing across her body. "I was here on time I promise I was! I wouldn't lie."

A golden ring drops from her pocket and clangs to the floor. She nervously reaches for it when Uncle Chuck scoops it and holds his open palm for her to take.

"Sir Charles…" Lara thankfully accepts the ring.

"Careful with these things." Uncle Chuck smiles. "I hear their fragile."

She smiles and sits down at her place as Rotor slowly looks over his tablet at Lara then goes back to his device. He makes his way to the front of the class politely waving to each student.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The old knight smiled then turned to his briefcase. "Contract meetings for my famous chili recipe ran a little long. Nevertheless, I am here to further the discussion we were having just yesterday. Now Mr. Waldron can I continue?"

Rotor just waves his hand, not taking an eye from his tablet.

Uncle Chuck faces the class and smiles.

"The coming school year will not only test your grit and determination but bring together you and your peers to create harmony. I was told by her majesty that there was trouble getting the seven of you to cooperate, or reinvent, perhaps reacquaint yourself with the respectable people in this room. With this latest school project though, Rotor, myself, and other important guests will be helping you all understand the true power of unity and teamwork. Geez that sounds so generic… but it's the truth!

The teens smile at Charles candor.

* * *

Nicole stands by a illuminated table with Queen Sally approaching.

They were within the castle's mission room – an updated take on old Freedom HQ. There were a few screens and computers along the walls with a spec table in the center of the room.

The two share a quick greeting before turning to the layout constructed before their eyes.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Nicole asked. "It goes against the wishes of the collective Freedom Fighters."

Sally slowly turns to Nicole, who read her face but didn't relent.

"The prisoners of the Devil's Gulag are very dangerous if left unchecked. The Federation is in its toddler years when it comes to capturing criminals, veteran ones at that." Sally explained. "Dealing with the Flicky Island Refugees is one thing but capturing criminals is Knothole's bread and butter."

"Trying to relive the glory days?"

"Trying to prevent this from spreading any larger."

Nicole blinked in front of Sally. "Is this due to the happenings last night? Your outburst of honesty?"

Sally squinted and swiped through Nicole's face. She fizzled away but reappeared by the entrance.

"I know your pride was hurt last night, Sally, things coming to light so suddenly for you must have troubled your psyche…"

Sally lowers her head.

"I was monitoring your vitals…" Nicole interjected. "Perhaps I'm overstepping my bounds…"

"No." Sally humbly turns to Nicole. "No, You're not. Listen, you're my best digital friend, you're supposed to be there for me. But I could use a victory, ya know… me running this op, showing the UF we're a capable ally, allowing our best and brightest to shine once again; it could give me the boost I desperately need."

Nicole stares blankly for a long time. "Very well. I won't stop you my Queen."

Sally smiles. "Good. I'm sure Sonic will be elated for the news. The Freedom Fighters make their return."


	5. Revolution

The wind scattered.

The leaves of the forest were tossed and turned as a fury shifted things into mayhem. Everything in its wake was forced to fumble. Small animals, insects, even flowers all succumbed to the powerful force of nature. The environment, strong and long-lasting as it is, would go on blended knee to the saviors of Mobius time and again. This fearsome foursome would forever be responsible for the outcome of this planet.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream were a handful of the legendary team.

The Freedom Fighters were assigned to assist in the capture of the escapees of the infamous prison, The Devil's Gulag. Notorious criminals of the past and present were stationed there as a final nail in the coffin of their freedom. True, Knothole and other nations alike promote freedom - celebrating it in most cases, but the misuse of it results in justice. In order to quell the next Robotnik before it even starts, prisoners with riotous behavior, rousing resolve, indomitable will were forced to be placated in the steel walls of the coasted fortress. With the escape of the majority of its prisoners, the time to maintain the situation was now.

The Freedom Fighters were on their way.

"Got one!" Tails exclaimed, checking his radar. "Three o'clock!"

"I'm on it!" Sonic happily obliged. He blasted off into the forest as Tails turned to Amy and Cream. Tails was running alongside the ladies trying to spot more heat signatures along the way.

"See anymore for us Tails?" Amy punched her hand and smirked.

Tails tinkered with his wrist-mounted radar before turning to Cream.

Cream yawned. "Take your time, it's not like people are in danger or anything."

"Don't worry ladies, I thought I saw three on the radar here but two are definitely camped-out in the clearing northwest of here.

"Finally!" Cream exclaimed, exasperated. She pulled Cheese from her Chaos Energy and smiled at the trusty Chao. Cheese was a glorious white Hero Chao with red and blue hair down his back. He was small and precious with a little jacket and tie as he hugged up on Cream.

"Hello, hello little guy!" Cream livened up in Cheese's presence. "You wanna go beat up some asswipes? I know! I know you do!"

Tails and Amy simply smiled as she went ahead. Amy followed suit and revealed her improved Piko Piko hammer from her Chaos Energy. Tails saluted her departure and the ladies went off.

"Guess I'll stay here and set a beacon for them to come back to." Tails flipped a switch on his watch and took a seat.

Sonic lands and dodges a charge from a large prisoner. Sonic easily slips away and rubs the underside of his nose.

"Oooo you missed again! C'mon you can do better than that!" Sonic goaded on the assailant.

"I'm gonna kill you!" The moose prisoner yelled before charging at the hedgehog. Sonic just yawned and raised his foot ready to go. The large moose crashed into a tree and sent it down right before Sonic. He barely looked and in a blink was on the moose's back.

"Dude, you forgot to yell timber!" Sonic slapped the moose's face. "That's like the best part!"

He grabbed for the hog but was too slow. By the time he realized it, Sonic had all the clothes from this aggressive prisoner and threw them to the forest bed. The moose was pissed off now as he slowly approached with fury in his eyes.

"When I catch you, I'm gonna break you in half, ay?"

Sonic rubs his nose upon hearing his accent. "Is that a question?"

The moose dives for Sonic but horribly misses and slides to a stop. Sonic sits on his head and starts to ponder.

"Or are you just naming letters? I can do that to!"

The fugitive reaches for Sonic when he jumps and flips into ball mode. Sonic rattles between his large flat antlers and gains so much speed in the process. The moose is shaken and rattled from the king playing pinball in his head. Sonic bounces from the skull of the criminal and hangs in the air to see his work.

"I got a letter for ya!" Sonic announced as he curled into an aerial spin dash. He revs up to enormous speed and drops to the floor to blast off like a rocket right into the torso of the rattled prisoner. The moose is sent to and through several trees before coming to a halt.

"L." Sonic smirked. "Loser."

Sonic speeds off to his latest victim and pulls a collar from his pack. "Dang I forgot to yell timber…"

He shakes his head and circles the collar around his fingers . Sonic steps back to admire his work then touches his ear.

"Got another one, Sal!" Sonic cheerfully stated.

Queen Sally was on the other end of his comm. "Awesome! What flavor of villain this time?"

"Gross, Sal! I'm not lickin' the guy!"

"That's not what I meant Sonic."

"You say flavor, I think I'm tastin' the guy."

"Just describe the fugitive please."

"I'm just saying Sal, for the record, not gonna guess his flavor."

Sally simply sighs as Sonic smirks in accomplishment. "Are you mad?"

Through gritted teeth Sally responds. "No."

Sonic was in such a good much he didn't mind playfully annoying the Queen. "Let's see what we got here. Well he's a moose, bigger than your average, had no problems threatenin' to snap me in half."

"Got it!" Sally exclaimed. "That's Matt Hogan a.k.a. Moose-knuckle."

Sonic sputters but holds back a laugh. "Isn't that a uh…"

"I'm not going down that road with you today Sonic Hedgehog!"

Sonic smiles. "But we both know what it is!"

"Inappropriate. Inappropriate."

Sonic attaches the collar around Matt's neck then hops off the assailant.

"Good to go, Sal." Sonic dusted his hands.

"Good. Hogan had some pretty enhanced strength, continuously robbed banks in Station Square and worked for a few gangs there. I'll modify his collar to quell his power so he can have enough strength to open his eyes."

"Easy Sal. We wanna put the guy away, not paralyze him." Sonic started not to say it. "Old habits huh?"

Queen Sally opted not to say anything.

"Why don't you check in with Tails?" Sonic inquired before turning off his comm. Sally hung her head low when she looked to Nicole. The lynx just shrugged as Sally shakes her head.

Amy and Cream watch among the bushes as two orange-clad prisoners cautiously walk by, blissfully unaware they're being watched. A pretty solid looking raccoon female, and a huge mongoose male. Amy and Cream looked to each other then nodded. Cream looked to Cheese then pointed to the opposite side of the trail just beyond the prisoners. Cheese understood the strategy and started to fly. Cream gave a brief 'ahem' when Cheese remembered and pleasantly hugged Cream. Amy was drowned in cuteness and took a silent photo. In seconds, Cheese took flight and was over the tree line and down again, making all kinds of noise. The raccoon and the mongoose both stared down the source of the noise when Cheese stepped out before them. The two assailants grew confused when Amy and Cream leap onto the prisoners.

Cream successfully got a collar around mongoose's neck while Amy missed her mark and let the collar fall by the raccoon's feet.

"What the hell is goin' on?" The mongoose screamed.

The mongoose flexed his muscles and the hair's on his body grew thicker and thicker until it burst the collar into pieces. Cream furrowed her brow and took her stance.

"You tryin' to poach us?" The raccoon implied, brandishing a knife in the process. She lifted her foot to stomp on the collar when Cheese sails by to pick it up and trip her in the process.

"Here's our chance!" Amy yelled, rushing to take advantage.

"Our?" Cream said less than enthused. The huge mongoose snarled and barreled for the rabbit. Cream was hesitant as he approached but threw a left hook way before the mongoose arrived. He stopped to wonder when Cheese sailed in and slammed the mongoose in the face. Cream quickly hopped and slammed her powerful legs into the mongoose's chest and forced him way across the trail into the trunk of a tree. Cream and Cheese land and high five.

Amy wields her Piko Piko hammer and slams it for the defenseless raccoon. She hammers the ground as the raccoon was wily enough to dodge. Amy gets her hammer stuck in the muddy forest floor when the raccoon approaches and swipes for the hedgehog. Amy flips away and slides to a stop, with the bandit right on her tail. The raccoon throws a massive punch when Amy turns and grabs her wrist and hoist the raccoon over her shoulder. Amy used the raccoon's arm as a handle and slammed the mangy beast into muddy floor.

Both are quickly tagged with collars.

Amy raises her hand to high five Cheese who is ready and willing. Cream shakes her head no and Cheese pretends he doesn't know Amy. Amy deadpan stares at Cream who smiles at her misery.

Amy starts to walk. "Let's just get back to Tails."

The golden fox was intently looking at his watch radar. He'd finally had a chance to widen the range and see another few sources a couple miles ahead. He would alert the United Federation soldiers about the tagged prisoners so they could process the fugitives. They were only trailing by a couple miles as the Freedom Fighters rounded up the thugs like fish in a barrel.

Tails' ears twitched at the sound of some rustling leaves. He looks but sees nothing.

"Oh Sonic, you took longer than usual." Tails turned back to his watch. "Somebody's getting slow in their old age."

A grimy lizard leaps from tree line to get the jump on Tails. He bares a long wooden shaved spear which he thrusts for the unsuspecting fox. Tails turns to glance at the lizard in mid-strike and spins all nine of his appendages once and ends up just beside the lizard.

"Looking for me!?" Tails flips around and whips the lizard from midair. He tumbles into a fallen tree but quickly gets up.

"I knew I saw another heat signature!" Tails called out the lizard. "I must have lost you when you dipped into the shade."

The lizard just picked up his spear. "It's kill or be killed out her bruh! What's it gonna be?"

Tails sits back down and turns to his watch. "Come at me if you want; you're still going back to prison."

Tails manages to tick the lizard off even more and he rushes in complete anger. Tails leaps to whip the spear into several pieces then rotates multiple times to slam the lizard in the knees, the groin, stomach, chest, neck, head, and both arms all with his nine appendages. The lizard went down like a ton of bricks, kicking up leaves upon impact. Tails quickly sits down next to the lizard and continues on the radar.

"You tried." Tails smirked.

On cue, Sonic darts back to Tails staring at his watch also.

"Awesome." Sonic said finally realizing he was on the lizards tail.

"You mind tagging this one?" Tails tinkered on the watch some more.

"No prob big guy!" Sonic smiled and corralled the lizard with a power dampening collar. "What you up to?"

Tails messed around in the settings of the radar as Amy and Cream return to the mini encampment.

"Oh good we're all here." Amy smiled.

"Right." Tails began, signaling to the others to turn off their earpieces. Sonic had already done so while the ladies apprehensively did likewise.

"Take them out, I don't have much time." Tails hit a button on the radar which caused feedback through the comms. A squeal was heard as the others were more intrigued by Tails upcoming statement.

"I need to speak on last night." Tails roused their interest. "Sonic I'm sorry you had to go through what you did. I knew corruption in Knothole went deep but I hadn't suspected Sally at the tip of it all."

"S'all good man." Sonic tried to sidestep.

"It's not." Tails approached Sonic.

"After the Ultimate Annihilator, the rebuilding of Knothole, I finally had a chance to step back and look at things. I saw the lie we were trying to uphold for the good of Knothole and rather than face the music, I ran. I'd like to apologize to you and to Amy and Cream. I'm sorry."

Sonic smiled. "We're cool man, we didn't need to take out—"

Amy chimed in. "Sonic, listen to him."

Cream nods in agreement.

"If anything were to happen…" Tails started. "We would gladly protect you and your kids."

Sonic looked Tails in the eye. "And Sally?"

"As I see it, she's had many chances to right her wrongs." Amy spouted.

"Queen Sally isn't the right ruler for Knothole." Cream stated bluntly.

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Your kids are the future Sonic, we get it." Tails states. "But sooner or later Sally is going to show her true colors and the throne is going to hang in the balance. Now I've got a family to think about. Do I want my kids to see a troubled despot, like I had to?"

"Guys Sally isn't like that."

Amy shakes her head. "Sonic Sonic, don't make excuses for her."

"I'm not, but all she wants is what's best for Knothole." Sonic defended. "That's the mother of my kids guys! Your queen! The one we're currently putting our lives on the line for! I know you fear the worst, we've all lived through the worst! Consider this a speed bump to the mountain we just overcame! Sally ain't a threat! Period."

Sonic wipes his hands through his quills and starts to walk. The others look to themselves and wear expressions of defeat. Sonic then returns to his friends and sheepishly looks down, still a bit angered.

"I know where your coming from and I get scared too. She's our friend, but she's more than that to me. Protect my kids, yes, I don't mind, but let me handle Sal if things get rough. I know her, okay?"

Amy smiled, Cream folds her arms, and Tails nods.

"This stays between us alright?" Tails asks.

Sonic bumps fists with Tails. "Alright."

Sally's faint voice echoed throughout the earpieces. "Hello is anyone there? Nicole boost the signal!"

Sonic returns his comm to his ear. "Sal! Your yelling again! We're all here! What happened? You spill soda on the controls?"

Tails, Amy, and Cream follow behind Sonic as they locate the next few criminals.

* * *

Manic and Sonia sit in class.

Their Creative Study Group hones in on the words of Sir Charles. It had been a solid three days of short lectures to motivate the seven kids for their upcoming soon to be unveiled project. Rotor, the actual teacher of the class, was always on his tablet zoned out and thinking of sushi or his tenure. Uncle Chuck then grasped their attention with his next few words.

"So that's when Queen Sally and myself conspired, in your best interests of course, to get the kids of the old generation and prepare them for the future. The college was a big part, but the world was the grander scheme. I want you kids to be the faces of the next generation here on Mobius. Doesn't that sound revolutionary?"

Hands immediately shot up.

Jacques screamed out. "Are we gonna save the world?"

Uncle Chuck quickly shot that down. "The worlds already saved."

Some hands went down. "Yes, Belle?"

"So are we going to be celebrities?" She asked. More hands went up.

"No, no, no, nothing as redundant as that!" Uncle Chuck just about gave up. "You're all going to figure out a way to turn Nicole from a digital moderator of the city to a living, sentient, being here in Knothole."

The class lit up.

Many responses were pointing out the awesomeness of the idea, or the difficulty of making such a thing. Most of the kids were genius-level intellects when Lara-Su cautiously raised her hand.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Uncle Chuck imitated a smile. "It is. However, Rotor here…"

The walrus finally snapped to attention and looked up. "Huh?"

"Your professor, will get the privilege to guide you on your project."

Rotor returned to his tablet.

"But, didn't Robotnik do something like this?" Lara asked. The class turned from her to Charles.

"Robotnik used his means for slavery, for despotic tyranny. We will use this for liberation. There are plans to make Mobius a world city, I'm not exactly sure how they're going to do it, but it is the hope. Nicole is a one-of-a-kind machine, bound to the borders of this city. By giving her a form, she can operate the minutia of each town, each city, each country, each continent."

Lara simply folded her arms in worry.

"Yeah but…" Lara started. "I don't know…"

Sir Charles continued. "Well when you do, you know where to find me."

Manic sprang up. "Uncle Chuck, Uncle Chuck! When can we get started?"

"Trying to kick me out already huh? After we delegate a few things, the project can start almost immediately. Wouldn't you agree Rotor?"

Rotor shrugged, not paying any attention. "Uh… yes."

"I'm going to appoint a leader." Uncle Chuck announced.

The kids all wore their expressions on their sleeve. Jacques and Belle had everything but the halo to show they were the perfect candidates. Skye and Melody were less than enthused about a leader and started to duck under their desk. Sonia and Manic lightly argued over which one of them was going to be the one. Lara still sat with folded arms and worry, staring at the golden ring she had previously dropped.

"Lara-Su." Uncle Chuck pointed at her.

"Huh? Me?" Lara questioned, tucking the item away.

Uncle Chuck nodded. "You're the perfect candidate! You've been all over the world, you're cultured, you're well read, and you care about the little things. You're the leader."

Lara stands up. "Sir Charles, I appreciate the offer but, I'm no super-genius like everyone else in the room! What do expect me to do?"

"Guide them." Chuck said strongly. "You're a team now. Each with strengths and weaknesses that only a noble mind can harness. When you all work together, there is no obstacle in your path, only the goal."

Lara sighs with much stress and anxiety as all of the kids look to her. Sonia gives a thumbs up, and Melody even cracks a smile. Belle simply shoots her a jealous glare straight to her soul. Lara sits back down and nervously stares into the distance. Uncle Chuck looks over the class and the handiwork he'd done.

"Well class this is my last lecture for you all."

"Whoa whoa wait!" Sonia called out. "When are you coming back? You're comin' back right?"

"Well yeah but no time soon. I'm needed for a few lectures in Westopolis for the next few weeks."

"Weeks?! No one told you to have a life!" Manic exclaimed.

Chuck simply smiled and even laughed a bit.

"Tell you what… when I get back, we'll all go out for a nice dinner at one of my restaurants. I sold my recipe ya know, and I can't think of a better group to spend it with."

The class lets out a simultaneous yes as the final bell rings. The kids start to pack up their backpacks as Rotor quickly hands the keys to Chuck and scurries out the class.

"Later Charles, thanks for locking up! Bye!"

Charles just imitates a sigh and starts to load up his briefcase. The other kids start to file out and Melody and Skye say their goodbye's to Sonia and Manic. Jacques and Belle ignore the royal siblings as Lara hugs Sonia goodbye. Uncle Chuck makes his way for the door when he is stopped by Manic and Sonia.

"My favorite niece and nephew," Uncle started before he realized the situation. "Oh I know what this is about…"

Uncle Chuck was spot-on.

He must have sensed their presence in the secret room last night and kept quiet about it until now.

"Listen, I didn't pick either of you for leader not just because of nepotism or anything like that."

Manic and Sonia were caught off-guard. "Leader?"

"Yeah I just, well she's hot-headed and Manic your going through things, I just…"

"Unc' listen," Sonia realizes. "Hot-headed!?"

Manic clears his throat. "We just needed to ask you a few things."

Uncle Chuck visibly was relieved. "Oh, well shoot!"

Manic and Sonia looked to each other and grew extremely tentative about their next words.

"We uh… we were there, last night." Sonia cautiously stated.

Uncle Chuck grew stunned as he processed her words.

"We know about our parents." Manic nodded.

Uncle Chuck closed his eyes. If this solemn robot could cry he'd be weeping in their behalf. He approached them and gave them the warmest hug in all of history.

"We've all let you down." Charles accepted the situation. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."

Sonia shook like a leaf in the wind.

"Is it true?" Manic asked. "Has it really been six years?"

Uncle Chuck was stoic amid the coming storm of questions. "Yes. It has. And I've tried to help them see a measure of resolve. I've failed them too."

"We wanna know, if it's anything we've done?"

"Screw that!" Sonia screamed. "Why don't our parents trust us?"

Manic wanted to, at least, warm up to the issue of trust.

Sonia continued. "They can tell their friends, but they can't tell their own flesh and blood?! They wanna keep everyone out of their little problems but they don't trust their kids enough to be adults about this!?"

"Sonia." Charles called.

"No. No!" Sonia screamed. "I would do anything for them! Anything! Cause they did it all for everyone! I respect them to no end, but this! They lost it all from me!"

"Sonia, calm down!" Uncle Chuck pleaded and grabbed her hand.

She lashes back emitting flames and sends blazes for her uncle and brother. Sonia steps back in complete blind rage then leaves the classroom. Flames dance on a few desks and chairs as Sonia darts off from the campus. Uncle Chuck quickly sets his briefcase onto the stray flames then quickly turns for his nephew.

"Are you hurt?" Charles delicately asked.

Manic simply nodded and showed his arm where a fresh burn was across his left arm. Uncle Chuck sighed and started to rip the sleeve from his jacket to act as a bandage. Manic stops him and stares at his feet.

"I think Sonia's right." Manic started. "They should have trusted us."

"Maybe I should talk to them." Uncle Chuck stated.

Manic nodded, then a thought occurred where this was his chance to step up.

"No." Manic shook his head. "I will. I have to step up. Right? I'm in control of my future."

Uncle Chuck recalled those words and smiled.

"You've found your moment, I'm so sorry it had to be this one."

Uncle Chuck held out his hand and Manic takes it and rises.

"If you need me there, for support, just say the word and I'll come running." Uncle Chuck and Manic clasp hands.

The lights flicker a bit and the two notice.

"I should get home." Manic finally realized the severity of his burn. "Put something on this."

"I'll walk you out." Uncle Chuck followed. The two step to the door when it slowly opens and an ominous figure steps into the class.

Manic and Sir Charles pause in surprise.

The figure wore all black everything with a face mask showing his eyes. Manic's heart shot up into his neck.

"Who are you?" Manic panicked.

The figure quickly swung something heavy and solid and smashed Manic across the face. He tumbled into some chairs and a desk. The figure quickly turned his attention to Uncle Chuck and aimed the weapon at the old hog. Manic was in a complete haze, seeing triple of the figure. His adrenaline was on eleven but his legs were like cement. Manic finally got it together and focused on the assailant in the class.

"Don't hurt my nephew!" Uncle Chuck pleaded, trying to hold it together.

"On your knees." The figure brandished the weapon which was a thick heavy duty assault rifle. He turned it for Uncle Chuck when Manic blasted for the intruder. He slams into the sturdy figure when he is grabbed by the neck. He looks to Chuck and pauses for a moment.

"Stay in your place, child." The figure barked.

The intruder throws Manic from where he came and quickly shifts his weapon to stun and fires a mild stun ring to the kid. Manic is quickly paralyzed in direct view of his uncle and this intruder.

"Manic!" Charles screamed. "Are you okay?! I swear to everything I love, I will find out who you are, where your family lives, and pay this back tenfold."

The figure simply shakes his head no.

"On your knees!"

He meticulously changes his weapon around to a setting and locks it in place. Sir a Charles then comes to realization about s moment and sees the larger picture. Chuck unwillingly complies and gets on bent knee.

"What do you hope to gain, assaulting a child and an old man?"

The figure carefully aims his weapon to the right angle and degree. He takes his time then finally voices a reply. "Hopefully, start a revolution."

Manic watches in horror, paralyzed from the stun, unable to even scream for help. He willed his body to move but was as useful as the chairs next to him.

The figure gazed at Charles with steely dead blue eyes.

Sir Charles, hedgehog knight of the old Acorn Kingdom, understood his fate. "Manic, my nephew, I love you. Tell my family I love them. I always will."

The figure nodded in respect then closed his eyes as if to accept his fate also. His finger straddled the trigger then in a flash, the gun rang with such deep resonance.

Uncle Chuck had been shot.

* * *

 **Sonic 51: Genesis will be on break next week.**  
 **Check out all the official artwork for the story through links in my profile.**

 **Until next time, Freedom Fighters!**


	6. The Knight in Shining Armor

The Freedom Fighters were stopped in their tracks.

Sonic held his team at bay while the moment started to sink in. They were surrounded by a group of criminals so violent they would have no choice but to fight for their lives. Sonic bent his knees and took his stance. Tails curled the nine behind him and smirked. Amy nodded and twirled her hammer in her hands. Cream and Cheese gave a small fist bump before facing down the ominous opponents.

Sonic inhaled then screamed out. "Race around the world, right now!"

Lightning Lynx's ears twitched and he nearly agreed. "You're on—"

"Don't be stupid!" Predator Hawk folded his arms. "We're not going to fall for it."

Lightning Lynx didn't look too sure.

"You're going back to the Gulag, Destructix, don't be stupid." Tails stood confidently amid the threats.

"Destructix? I thought they were the Fearsome Foursome?" Amy chimed in.

"No they're the Destructix, counting is a struggle for them." Cream smirked.

"Ladies you're both right." Tails stared them down. "They're just fear-filled fodder."

"I want him!" Sergeant Simian stepped for the Fox.

"I want to play games!" Flying Frog ran with the Sarge. "Games, games, games!"

Flying frog approached first with his eyes on the ladies. Amy readied her hammer when Flying whipped his tongue and grabbed the heavy end of the Piko Piko. Amy was powerless as Flying whipped around and swung for the hedgehog. Amy braced for impact and took the hammer hit. Amy didn't budge while Flying Frog was out of moves. He was struck with a massive hit from Cheese as the hammer released from the frog's nasty tongue.

Amy snatched the hammer from the air and gave a salute to Cheese. The Chao cutely bowed and sailed off. Amy had to dodge the incoming assault as Sergeant Simian closed in for Tails. The hardened fox stared down the ape as his nine appendages whisked behind. The massive gorilla bared both forearms for a destructive slam. The Sarge slammed down and broke apart the ground. Tails watched from above then went to swoop down for finishing blow when Predator Hawk scratched Tails across the chest. Tails rolled among the air but caught balance and saw the true opponent.

"Stay out of my sky!" Predator squawked, baring talons at the airborne fox.

"Your sky?" Tails smirked. "You're not even on my level."

Predator flapped his wings and darted for Tails as the two were entangled in a raucous dogfight. Down below, Amy leapt over wayward backhand from the gorilla and straddled her hammer. She caught leverage and swung it a full 360 degrees and clocked the gorilla in the chin. The heavy ape was knocked back a good ten feet when he quickly recoiled. Amy sighed, trying to figure out how to get the big monkey down. He charged for her when he stopped as two blurs passed before him.

Sonic and Lightning were racing across the battlefield trading punches and blows. Lightning threw a mach punch when Sonic easily dodged and shoved the lynx into an oncoming tree. Lightning spun out and was forced to stop.

"Gotcha!" Sonic called out. A direct homing attack from his blind side knocked the lynx into the next tree. Sonic landed and hopped around before him.

"C'mon Lightning! I was just about to work up a sweat!"

Lightning Lynx was out cold.

"Better luck next time." Sonic smiled. He sped toward Amy when a wild tongue gripped his chest.

"Huh?" Sonic quickly realizes its attached to Flying Frog. "Gross!"

"Sonic… fancy meeting you here! I'm gonna skin you alive and use your spines for toothpicks!" The sadist frog approached with a cackling joyous laugh.

Sonic played it cool. "Dude how are you still talking with your tongue like this?"

The frog was quickly reeled in like a fish as Sonic performed a rotation. He was thrown from the hog and the two stepped into stances.

"I got 'em." Cream stepped in between them, almost exasperated she'd lost her opponent.

"You sure?" Sonic stated with a bit of confidence.

"Oooo! A rabbits foot!" Flying frog chanted. "Lucky, lucky, lucky, me."

Cream just folded her arms. "That's funny. I heard frog legs were delicious."

Flying Frog took a step back. "Wait… Huh?"

Cheese barreled in from behind Cream and slammed him into the chest. Cream quickly closed the gap between them with a massive leap, flipped, and slammed her powerful legs right into the face of the amphibian. Flying Frog had crashed landed and was down for the count.

"You're not really gonna eat his legs…" Sonic said with a bit of fear.

Cream just shrugged, still mulling it over. Sonic smiled and blasted away.

Tails lands on a treetop and pounces from it as Predator swoops past dicing up the tree. The aerial fox was on the ropes with a clear disadvantage from his talons. Tails was good enough to out-speed the hawk but would need time to mount a proper attack, something Predator was unrelenting about.

Tails quickly thought of plan. "C'mon Predator! I thought you could keep up!"

The hawk was silent, a time-honored tell of his.

Tails quickly darted down as a large portion of tree was cut. Tails continued downward as Predator curved, flapped, and angled for another dash. Tails stopped to taunt when he had to dodge in a moments notice as Predator whizzed by him.

"I will kill you!" The bird exclaimed as he banked around a tree.

Tails sailed back to where he came and held his latest wounds. "Just don't poop on me, alright?"

Predator swooped down for a massive strike but, of course, missed an evading fox. Tails spun his appendages and blasted Predator to overshoot his next bank. Predator was thrown right into the heavy portion of tree that was cut earlier and knocked between it and a couple boulders on the way down. Tails buzzed next to the bird who was surprisingly still conscious.

"I rule the skies!" Tails spat and punched him right between the eyes. Predator easily folded like lawn furniture and was knocked unconscious.

Amy runs up a tree just before Simian launches a boulder through its trunk. Amy leaps, lands, and slides as the sergeant beats his chest and runs for her. Amy puts her hammer into her Chaos Energy and crouches. The military ape quickly reels back a massive fist as Amy watches him come closer. The ape begins to throw his punch when Amy lowers and curls into an instant spin dash and jets through the air. She unfurls mid-flight but summons her hammer. Simian can't do a thing because of the blistering speed she attains.

"Keep your filthy hands off me you damn dirty—"

Amy connects with the hurdling hammer at sonic speeds right in the face of Sergeant Simian. A thunderous quake ripples throughout the forest with the ape at the low end of a ten foot crater. Amy lands, sees her handiwork, stands up, brushes off her dress and walks for Sonic and Cream who watch in amazement.

"Yeah, I didn't get that last word." Sonic coaxed. "What was it?"

"Let's hurry up and put this trash away," Cream reached in her pack and pulled out a collar, "I'm tired of looking at people."

Shortly after, the four of them regroup with the Fearsome Foursome all knocked out and the Freedom Fighters ready for some direction.

"What's next Tails?" Sonic asked.

"We've swept up east and south finding some - less than average - criminals in the process." Tails explained.

"Just call them stupid." Cream shakes her head.

"Fugitives like this don't know the lay of the land." Amy realized.

"Right." Tails agreed. "I think a majority fled north to the mountains or in the cliffs and caves by the sea."

"We'd need a bigger search party huh?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "Sonic it could be days before we skewer those caves – our speeds combined, much less fight them all.

"What should we do?" Amy asked.

"Let's see what Sal has to offer." Sonic touched the comm in his ear. "Yo Sal, any way you can help us out? Sal?"

The group was mildly confused.

"Get back on the phone Sally!" Cream called out, "You're not doing anything important!"

"Maybe the connection's lost." Tails sits down and tinkers with his watch radar. Some mild static occurs as Tails adjust the radio.

"I bet the kids walked in," Sonic smiled, "They're always doin' stuff."

"Aww you really miss them huh?" Amy smiled.

"Chips off the old block right?" Sonic smiled.

"Old is right." Cream smirked as Sonic wore a brief defeated face. Tails stood up and looked around.

"We need to get to a clearing or something, the tree line is—"

Sonic grabbed Cream and Amy's hands and blasted off north. Within seconds they arrived at a gorge, overlooking the valley below and the mountains up ahead. Tails quickly landed, not even fazed at Sonic's impulse movement.

"I've got something!" Tails exclaimed. The mild static did clear up but an odd noise was occurring in sporadic succession. Sonic recognized it first and looked to the others.

"Sal?" Sonic tried to listen intently. "Can you put that on speaker?"

Tails quickly adjusted his watch as everyone gathered around. Even a pair of eyes quietly watches in the distance from the tree line.

"Sal are you okay? You're crying… what's going on?"

Sally sounded defeated. "Sonic… Tails… everyone… you need to come home."

Everyone raised eyebrows as they could hear the dread in her voice. Amy stepped forward to Tails' watch and adjusted her hair as if she could see her.

"Umm Queen, the mission!" Amy harshly reminded.

"Yeah we just got a good workout in with the Destructix." Sonic smirks.

Cream chimed in. "Fearsome Foursome."

Sonic continued. "And we'd like to finish the mission and—"

"Screw the mission!" Sally's voice rings throughout the gorge, echoing across the barren walls of the countryside. The faces of the Freedom Fighters were all mixed: perturbed, perplexed, intrigued, fearful, and incensed. The tone was rather serious as they realize the weight of the situation. Tails just stares at his watch, hoping the next words were positive.

Sally sighs after a few whimpers. "Sir Charles was shot and killed thirty-four minutes ago."

Sonic froze.

"I'm sorry." Sally cried. "Uncle Chuck is gone."

"What!?" Tails erupted.

"No…" Amy worriedly quivered.

"What happened? Who did this?" Tails furiously questioned. "Why wasn't he with you!?"

"Tails, Tails, please stay with me here." Sally began to reason. "Come home."

Sonic flashed with lime green energy and was gone in a near instant. He used Chaos Control to teleport himself back home.

"We need you here." Sally explained.

Tails hung up then stretched his hands out for Amy and Cream. They latched on and in seconds were sky bound heading back home.

* * *

Manic sat in the hallway.

Castle Acorn was silent as everyone was in a tense struggle with reality. The quintessential image of patience, hardship, and hope was gone among the world. The realization was scary, especially for those closest to him.

Manic stared at his shoes, trying to empty himself of the tears that would seemingly never stop.

"Uncle." Manic shakes his head. "I couldn't do anything."

Manic palmed his face then curled into his lap. He rubbed over his burned arm and didn't even feel the searing pain. His mind was numb and his core deeply disturbed from losing the confidant whom he emulated.

Manic barely moved when he felt a presence in the room.

"It's not true!" Sonia exclaimed.

Manic was silent.

Sonia rushed her brother and pinned him against the wall. "Who did this!? I need a name!"

Manic still continued to stare downward. "Manic!"

Sonia growled and released her brother. "Useless! What did you Manic!? You were the last to see him! What happened!?"

Manic slowly shakes his head, trying to recall something. The trauma was all he could see.

"I… I can't right now." Manic sank deeper.

Sonia screamed and reeled back to slam her fist through the wall. She wailed in complete agony then collapsed to the ground.

"Uncle!" She gritted her teeth. "I shoulda stayed! Dammit! I'm gonna payback whoever did this, I swear!"

Manic's quills stood on end and Sonia felt shivers throughout her body and they both looked to each other.

Sonic appeared in the room via Chaos Control and looked rightly concerned.

"Where is he?" Sonic asked, all business.

Sonia shrugged but Manic pointed to the door just beyond his finger. Sonic and Sonia quickly burst into a chamber as Sally, Nicole, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor all stare at the latest entrants.

"Sonic." Sally ran to his side and hugged him. Sonic held her but walked to see the remains before him.

"Sonic no." Sally tried.

Sonic quickly took his arm back from her light grasp. "No, I have to."

Sonia knew her place and just watched from the door. Sonic slowly approached as the eyes of his friends were on him. Sonic didn't even acknowledge them when he stepped under the single light above the table.

Sonic observed a lifeless Uncle Chuck on the table, with a mangled bullet hole through his eye and out the large exit wound from the back of his head. Sonic hung his head in shame and gripped the table with everything he had. Sonic gritted his teeth and shook with anger boiling just under his skin.

Bunnie started. "We wanna let you know—"

Sonic held up a finger. He shakes his head no and then turns away. He wipes his face then back to his spines in complete shock and disbelief.

"Nicole." Sonic inquired.

She was even tentative. "Repairs would be extremely difficult. He is technology from Robotnik. A science we cannot, do not recreate."

Sonic let out an exasperated sigh yet endured with two solid streams of tears.

Nicole continued. "Even if we did repairs, the shot was expertly placed, his memory banks were obliterated – he'd be a husk."

Sonic broke down at that moment.

He falls to the ground in pained cries, finally losing hope that his uncle would come back. The friends in the room were especially hurt as they'd never seen their hero take any news this hard nor react in such an honest way. Antoine held on to Bunnie with calm firmness, Rotor tried to mask his tears, even Nicole hung her head in shame.

Sally couldn't bare to see someone she loved so much be in such agony. She got right on the ground with him and hugged the hedgehog with all the power she could muster.

"It's going to be okay." Sally did her best. "It's going to be okay."

Sonic shakes his head no. "Who did this?"

"Sonic. Listen to me."

"Who. Did. This."

Nicole steps forward. "My monitoring software for that section of the university did not refresh for those two minutes. I'm afraid I am at fault."

"No You're not, Nicole." Rotor sighed. "I am. I shouldn't have left my classroom without making sure my students, my guests were okay."

"No." Sonia chimed in, with makeup running down her face. "It's Manic's fault. He was there, he watched them kill Uncle Chuck and didn't do a damn thing about it."

"Sonia!" Sally chided.

"Don't you say nothin' to me! Nothin'!" Sonia exclaimed before storming off.

Sonic exhaled and watched his daughter go, then grew attentive and ran back into the hall. Sonic slid before Manic who was still staring down at the floor. He looked to Sonia walking away and would hive her time to cool her heated anger.

"Did you just hear that Manic?" Sonic asked. "Is Sonia sayin' the truth?"

Manic slowly nodded.

Sonic stared at Manic. "You saw what happened?"

Manic nodded again.

Sonic grew perturbed as Manic lowered himself in his own pity. He knew his father would blame him for the death of such a noble well-respected man. Manic braced himself for the worst, he knew he'd deserve it.

Sonic immediately hugged Manic.

"You did the best you could." Sonic warmly embraced his son. "I know you did…"

Manic accepted the fatherly embrace and returned it wholeheartedly. Sonic set down his son then took a knee, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Son, I am furious about what happened to one of our family members but I gotta let you know that I am in no way, shape, or form upset or angry with you. I'm just happy you're still with us, okay?"

Manic nodded, needing to hear such words.

"I'm sure you're in a world of hurt right now, believe me I'm right there with ya, but take your time and if there's any detail you can remember please don't hesitate to come runnin', okay?"

Manic nodded even more vigorously.

"Cool." Sonic grabbed his son's head and butted it against his forehead.

"I love you Manic, and I promise we'll find the killer and drop him into oblivion."

Sonic and Manic share a pensive look when Sonic rises and turns to look down the hall.

"I've got to go get Tails and everybody, I'll fill you in later, but this is the time we need our friends and family with us."

Sonic flashed green as Chaos Control swept him away.

Manic still felt dangerously depressed but the message his father gave him was clear. Manic stood up and turned the opposing way and ran down the hall.

Meanwhile back in the chambers, Sally observes Charles and holds his hand. The others step in and offer comfort for the queen.

"He was our drive, ya know, the one thing that Robotnik couldn't corrupt." Sally smiled, trying to relieve herself. "Our hope."

"The early days…" Bunnie started. "We would wish Uncle Charles by our side to cheer us along, rather than bein' some tool for Robotnik."

"The man was being a testament to the Freedom Fighter name. None of us are being here today without his guidance."

"Sir Charles was, is, a special kind of man."

"And he deserves such." Sally surmised, feeling over his chassis. "A proper burial, fit for a knight in shining armor."

The others solemnly agree.

"A closed casket, royal sendoff, and a modest burial. We will honor the last of generational greatness. For Sir Charles, no. For Uncle Chuck."

The others gather around the table and smile for the wonderful things this old bot had accomplished. They thanked him for his wonderful service as a knight and personally accepted what was before them.

Sir Charles had seen his dream become truth.

"Shall I get started on the preparations?" Nicole quickly asked. "I can notify those in Angel Island. We can be ready in as many as three days."

"Good." Sally realized something. "We'll conduct an investigation in the meantime. Alert the media and tell them to urge citizens to be safe and wary. There's someone out there with bad intentions we need behind bars.

"I'll get right on it." Nicole remarked.

Bunnie and Antoine nod while Rotor looks down at his feet.

Sally brushed her off. "We're closing the university until we can find whoever's behind this."

"Queen Sally… I uh…" Rotor chimes in. "I'm sorry. It's my fault for not being there."

Sally squints and turns her attention to the walrus. "Ever since you've got tenure Rotor, you've been lifeless and lazy. It did not go unnoticed. Yes, you are to blame in this!"

"If there's anything I can do to—"

Sally stepped in Rotor's face. "I would say, but I'm not sure I'd be getting more of the same from you Rotor. Enjoy your tenure. I hope it helps you sleep at night."

Queen Sally walks from the room.

Rotor looks to Antoine and Bunnie but doesn't hold his gaze for fear of true embarrassment.

The Freedom Fighters were in complete shambles.


	7. Realization

The sky sheds its tears.

The weather somehow knew it would need to mourn tonight as a brave soldier of justice was lost. It tried to be strong for the last two days, baring strong sun and gentle breezes, but it finally surrenders on this third evening. The citizens of Knothole still went about their lives, making the best of these days to spend with family and friends and think of how much their loved ones mean to them. Knothole would continue to move on, it's what Uncle Chuck would have wanted. The occupants of Castle Acorn, mournful as they were, decided to do something else with their grief.

Turn it into action.

Sonic and Sally stared at the large screen before them with visible bags underneath their eyes - even Nicole looked exhausted.

"Again." Sally lightly commanded.

Nicole had found a pattern in the misfiring of her security systems and the Royals were hounding every second of the details. There was video footage of security cameras freezing in odd spots minutes before the shooting.

"Nothing Sal." Sonic shakes his head.

"There has to be something." Sally nearly gave up.

"I think we should take a break." Sonic laid his head on the table.

Sally patted Sonic on the shoulder then rubbed his arm. "Hey, we're gonna get through this okay? I love you and I am here for you."

Sonic really appreciated the heartfelt sentiment and couldn't help but hug the queen.

"Thanks Sal." Sonic genuinely smiled then peered into her eyes.

"What?" Sally blushed. Sonic snapped to attention then looked away.

"Anyone else?" Sonic rushed to stand up. "I'm uh… gonna get coffee! Anyone else need coffee."

The others in the room obliged as Sonic briskly walked out of the room.

Sally sighed when Bunnie approached with a warm look on her face. "How ya holdin' up Sally girl?"

Sally stands and walks with her best friend.

"It's so weird without Charles. He was a mentor to me, he pushed me along in so many ways and now we can't even find the people responsible for his death."

"And Sonic?"

"A mess." Sally wipes her face. "He's trying to be strong but I know something is off… although…"

"Although?"

"We just had a little bit of a moment." Sally stated.

"You did?" Antoine butted in.

The others at the table caught wind.

"Did what?" Tails asked. "Find the killer?"

"No no now hush!" Bunnie exclaimed.

"It's okay Bunnie, really." Sally confessed. "Even though this is a complete tragedy and I don't want to undermine anything regarding Charles' life. With that being said, Sonic and I have grown closer these last three days."

Mina was especially happy. "That's so good to hear."

Antoine wasn't worried at all and Rotor cracked a smile. Tails, Amy and Cream all shared an intense look.

"Please don't say anything." Sally looked extremely nervous. "Anyway, anyway… are there any leads?"

Amy snapped to attention and picked up a few papers. "We've been looking through records of the Flicky Island refugees but no one stands out as this much of an extremist."

"The only suspects we could come up with are prisoners of the Devil's Gulag."

Mina asked. "Do prisoners of that hole really have that much of a grudge against Knothole?"

"Well… yes. But how?" Sally questioned. "They'd have to travel the entire continent in less than a day, infiltrate Knothole, smuggle a weapon in, foil Nicole's security, and harm a perfectly good citizen all in less than eighteen hours."

"Something about the timeline doesn't add up." Tails stated. "Queen Sally, are you sure the United Federation is telling the truth about their situation?"

Sally furrowed her brow. "Y-yes. Nicole can pull up their transcripts and emails."

Nicole did just so on the screen. "How can we launch a formal investigation though without any suspects?"

"We should be thinking of how cold this case is being." Antoine stated.

That real fact hit everyone in the stomach.

It had been over forty-eight hours since the shooting and no one was close to making a guess as to who shot Sir Charles. The Knothole Freedom Fighters were coming to their wits end and time had run its course. Their grief turned action would all be for naught.

"I think it's time we suspend this investigation until after the funeral." Sally stated. "We can take a fresh approach, even do some more questioning with witnesses.

Everyone understood the importance of such a reverent event.

"It's tomorrow…" Tails rubs his eyes. "I didn't think it would get here so fast."

Mina hugs her husband. "I agree Queen Sally, lets be respectful of Charles and remember him in a way that honors his life."

The rain continues to pour.

Manic stared out the window.

The rain coming down outside matched the mood. He stared at the night sky not paying attention to anything but simply lost in thought. He had been replaying over and over what happened three days ago, torturing himself for not making the right moves. Manic closed his eyes when Trace entered his room.

"I swear these past few days have been great." Trace announced. He slammed the door and walks over to Manic. "Nobody has been paying attention to the work I do! Everyone is all preoccupied!"

Manic just turned to The Gizoid. "Have some respect!"

Trace couldn't understand.

"Manic he's a robot." Trace sat next to him. "Just rebuild the guy with the junk laying around."

Manic leapt and slammed Trace with a homing attack. The Gizoid tumbled across the room and into the other chair and bookshelf. Tomes and bookends hurdled to the carpet as Manic just stood in worried anger. He huffed in frustration for a second when Trace lifted his hand over the mess and straddled the chair.

"There you are!" Trace dragged himself out of the pile. "I knew my guy was in there… just needed the right push."

Manic just sucked his teeth and turned away.

Trace brushes his shoulder as the door opens. "Did I do it right?"

Trace looks to the shy entrant of the room as Manic furrows his brow to his sister.

"Uh, hey." Sonia said.

Manic exhales and nods. "Hey."

Trace slides his arm over Sonia's shoulder and hugs her. "You see that plan in action?! Bam! We're friends now. Whoa whoa whoa, I mean just friends."

Sonia rolls her eyes and shoves the robot from her side. She steps toward Manic and eyes his arm.

"You okay?"

"It's started to peel." Manic smiled. "It's gonna be a nice scar."

Sonia wanted to roll her eyes at the statement. "Listen, I'm trying to apologize to you."

Manic faced his sister with full attention.

"I'm sorry for coming down so hard on you, I had a million emotions right then and I wanted to do something about it ya know?! Lashing out at you, hurting you, wasn't the way and I'm such an idiot for it."

Sonia expressed that with utmost precision as Manic digested her words. He could tell by how truly heartfelt she is because she would recite those lines in her head to make sure every word was sincere. Manic easily accepted the apology and hugged his sibling.

"I'm sorry too." Manic started. "I should have done something."

Sonia grabs his shoulder. "Hey, relax. Look! Uncle is a great guy, we all know this, but he don't want us to be sittin' around feeling like dopes when we can go out and change the world. Right?"

Manic defeatedly nods. "Right."

Sonia steps to the door and opens it completely. "Manic, follow me. There's some people here who wanna see you."

Manic looked to Trace who shrugged in response then stepped to his sister. She held out her hand to him when he reached for hers. Trace put his in Sonia's hand.

"Is this not a hand holding moment?" Trace looks between them.

Sonia started to boil in anger. "Manic, get ya boy! I swear! Get ya boy!"

The royal siblings with their Gizoid friend leave from their quarters and head toward a familiar place. The Palace itself was trying to maintain an air of calm as paid servants were getting anxious about answers. The looks on their faces could be read like books and the Royal Guard didn't have any answers either. When the prince and princess strolled the halls the eager sense of mystery mixed with respectful distance and the outcome was very strange. Still the trio managed to make it to the ambassador room, a familiar place, where its secret passage lead to secrets revealed. Now today it hosts friends for comfort and congregation.

"Manic!" Skye called.

He flew over in nearly a blink and handshake-hugged the grieved hedgehog.

"Skye? Melody? What are you guys doing here?" Manic showed a huge smile.

"Sonia told us how much you pain you were going through and we thought you could use some company." Melody hugged Manic.

"Also we were with our parents." Skye chimed in.

Sonia took a seat as the others followed her lead to rest among the many regal recliners. There were eight chairs in all with posh red velvet and many books lining the walls. The fireplace was always going and always stocked with wood. The room was cozy and often inviting for anyone to rest in.

"Who are you?" asked Melody.

"An asswipe." Sonia gurgled.

The Gizoid approached Melody and extended his hand. "I'm Trace. Sorry I'm not in my best gear today, I just got off work."

"You guys have a robot?" Skye was extremely excited then popped-up all over the Gizoid.

Trace imitated taking offense. "Uh, not robot, get that straight, I'm a Gizoid. Pfft! Robot... you have me utterly mistaken."

"Oh I love Trace already." Skye smiles.

"That makes two of us." Trace retorted turning to Sonia in the process.

"Forget about it, junk heap." Sonia turned away.

Manic sat down in one of the chairs.

"So do you guys have any clue as to who did this?" Melody pretty much blurted. "Sir Charles? Everyone's uncle."

Manic's brief air of joy was crashing down and Sonia gave Melody a cold glare.

"Melody." Sonia said through gritted teeth. "Maybe we could talk about something else."

"Why?" Melody asked.

"Read the room, Melody, geez!" Sonia exclaimed. Melody shrugs and starts to reach for her phone.

"It's okay Sonia," Manic starts. "This is good… hey maybe you guys could tell us what it's like in Westopolis. I always wanted to go."

"Okay first off, you gotta eat the pizza there! Number one thing! Skye started to list, "After that you go down to Beale Avenue and hit the arcade. It's got thirty machines to play pop-a-shot, then after that you go downtown to the canal."

"No don't go to the canal." Melody smirks. "That's where the pervs and weirdos go."

Skye stares at Melody unamused as Manic and Sonia laughs.

Trace points and imitates laughter. "Because he's a weird pervert? I get it! I get it!"

Skye swipes at Trace. "Robot!"

"Is this where the fun is?" A familiar voice called from the doorway.

Lara-Su pokes her head through the threshold and Sonia instantly goes crazy.

"Lara!" Sonia speeds over to her friend and hugs. "You made it! I didn't think you would—"

Sonia politely shoves her aside when she sees the two others trailing behind her. Sonia gets into her battle stance and stares down each of the siblings.

"Who left this trash in the hallway?" Sonia asked.

Jacques and Belle D'Coolette grace the entry of the ambassador room.

"Sonia!" Lara scolded. "Be nice, I bumped into them in the halls."

Sonia sized up her latest guests and stepped aside. "I guess."

"The place sure seems smaller than I remember." Belle commented.

"Was it always this gaudy?" Jacques asked.

Sonia wanted to hit each of them but the sight of Lara shaking her head no satiated her brief moment of violence.

"Hey Belle. Hey Jacques." Melody typed away on her phone. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Our parents are here trying to figure out who killed Sir Charles." Jacques proudly answered.

"I wish I could be a part of that!" Melody said, a little excited. "I wanted to be a detective when I was a kid, so I'm intrigued ya know."

"My Uncle is not a case." Sonia stated, nearly offended.

"Still, nobody knows anything." Melody responded. "Right?"

Jacques nodded. "Yeah. My parents kicked us out before we could get any info. That's why we're stuck here with Manic and his smell."

Manic flared at Jacques. "Maybe your just smelling your own breath, you know, the food you eat out of the trash."

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Lara yelled. "Y'all need to stop! All I hear is trash this, trash that! Uncle Chuck is dead and still y'all mad at each other?"

"They started it!" Each pair of the siblings pointed to each other.

Lara sits down exhausted already. "I came here to help out some friends, okay, not hear y'all argue. It's been rough for us already okay?"

"Yeah!" Trace chimed in. "I'm sick of y'all!"

Lara just about fell from her chair as Trace hovered just beside her.

"What the heck is that?" Lara started hyperventilating.

Trace extended his hand. "I'm Trace. Sorry I'm not in my best gear today, I just got off work."

Lara looked him up and down. "That things freaky looking. Go away."

"Finally! Someone who agrees." Sonia praised.

"Oh you're Lara!" Trace finally realized. "Manic has a big crush on you!"

Trace was instantly faceplanted and slides to the base of a bookshelf with Manic riding him like a surfboard.

"Uh… heh! Oh man nobody heard that." Manic looked to the room with shifty eyes.

Skye raised his hand and quietly stated. "I did."

Lara pretended like she was oblivious as Jacques started to cough.

"Seriously, Manic, do something about that smell of yours. I know you're grieving and all but mourning does not replace a good shower."

Manic was ready to faceplant Jacques.

"Jacques." Lara rescued the hedgehog. "No more. I'm serious."

"Somebody's gotta be the adult huh?" Melody scoffed. "Or leader I guess."

Everyone was touched by that word.

Uncle Chuck's last bit of encouragement included what it meant to be a leader.

The group held a small moment of silence.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about actually." Sonia lowered her head.

"Nobody wants you to lead anything, a team, a nation, none of that." Belle stared at Sonia. Sonia made eye contact with Lara then decided not to rip Belle's hair out her head and shove it down her throat.

"I'm gonna be straight up." Sonia announced. "I wanna find the dude that killed my Uncle Chuck and put him in the dirt. Who wanna help?"

Melody's hand instantly rose. The others were more apprehensive with Manic questionably staring at his sister.

"Sonia…" Manic called.

"I'm trying to ride out on the this dude, Manic." Sonia clapped as she spoke. "Tell me you ain't with it."

"Do you have any suspects?" Melody asked. "What kind of investigation are we leading? Any autopsy information we can get our hands on?"

Sonia holds up both hands to pause. "I don't know all that."

Lara sighs. "Look, your heart's in the right place, I get it, that's your blood, well, he was roboticized so maybe it's oil now? …Anyway! You had something taken away from you and now you want something back."

Sonia nodded. "What's your point?"

Lara exhaled. "You can't go around being vigilantes! I'm sure the King and Queen will find something."

"What if they don't?" Skye asked. "It's been three days. Any chance of catching the guy reduces after what…"

"Forty-eight hours." Melody answers. "Trail goes cold, killer gets away. The only way it works is if this guy has some revolutionary motive."

That word sent Manic back to the classroom as he looks to the others as if possessed. "What did you say?"

"What?" Melody questions.

"Manic what's up?" Skye asked.

Manic approaches the group. "A revolution. The… suspect… said something like this…"

Sonia dashed to her brother. "Whoa, where's this comin' from?"

Manic stepped past her, looking through everything trying to get focus on his memories.

"He was in all black, everything covered, black gloves, black boots, a face mask…"

The group started to grow more interested as Manic was fidgeting trying to make sense of these events.

"All black, but I saw his eyes." Manic clinched his fists. "Cold, lifeless, dead blue eyes that hurt my family!"

Sonia stepped closer to Manic for comfort when he paused her with a gesture.

"I'll never forget those eyes!" Manic confidently stated. The room was silent for a bit, anticipating more to come. Manic calmed down and closed his eyes.

"That's it?" Belle asked, whelmed at the situation.

Manic nodded.

Belle, overly dramatic, sighed at Manic's sheer ineptitude.

"Well what happened after that." Skye asked.

Manic shakes his head. "I tried to attack the guy, but he caught me, threw me into a wall, and stunned me. I'm just now remembering what he said about a revolution just before he…"

"Wait, he caught you?" Jacques asked. "And threw you?"

"Pay attention bottom-feeder!" Sonia screamed.

Jacques actually didn't stoop to her level and approached Manic. He grabbed his own nose then encircled the small hedgehog before him.

"Manic, you stink really bad." he hinted to his sister.

Lara was about to go off. "Boy if you don't—"

Jacques finished his statement. "But that's a good thing. Manic, your jacket."

Jacques had an open palm toward the hedgehog as he looked to the others in question.

"Belle, you wanna tell them what we found?" Jacques turned to his sister.

"No." She folded her arms. The siblings just stared at each other until Belle cracked.

"Alright. Fine." Belle reached in her back pocket and pulled out a locked diary. The group was in complete mystery as Belle approached the center of the room.

"That night, when our parents, the Freedom Fighters, finally managed to get a meeting together. My brother and I went digging around in my parents study. It took a majority of the night to successfully crack open a locked box but boy did we find treasure. Inside, we found five diary's of my mother's handwriting. We took the first one which is what this is."

"We've read this thing from end to end and it details, first of all, details about my parents sex life I did not want to find out, yet juicy intelligence about the Freedom Fighters in the climax of their activity. You see, Knothole wasn't always here, but deep in the forest as a small village. It got attacked by this guy named Shadow with something called Chaos Emeralds. Then something happened with some blimps, more of my parents, then here!"

Belle flipped the pages to the correct spot.

She continued. "Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up from a five year coma. Something called Project: Endgame set up King Sonic as a traitor to Knothole after falsely trying to murder Princess Sally. Apparently, Robotnik had paid some guy to pose as Sonic and I'm getting off topic… Ahem! Anyway! Long story short! Robotnik was behind this betrayal to distract Knothole while he set up something called the Ultimate Annihilator. This massive space laser would wipe Knothole clear from the map. Sonic survives a misdirected shot but is drowned into a coma."

Sonia and Manic share a look.

The missing five years they overheard lines up with Belle and Jacques findings. Sonic was nearly killed because of this Robotnik guy and ostracized even before it. Manic hands the jacket over to Jacques as Belle holds the diary up.

Belle continues. "When King Sonic came back, there was a mission, some friction with Tails of all people, I don't quite understand that part, then here! This is where it gets interesting. Manic and Sonia… did you know Queen Sally wasn't always married to Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"What?" Sonia exclaims.

"Some skunk named Geoffery St. John." Belle couldn't wait to say it. "A former King of Knothole. Apparently he started an uprising here in good old Knothole and killed a civilian before a crowd. They struck it from the history books and buried his details only to be uncovered in this diary. This stinky king challenged Sonic to a fight and was taken away to some far away prison."

"No way." Manic says dumbfounded.

"And what's worst of all." Jacques holds the jacket up for everyone. "The smell of a skunk is on this jacket."

Everyone gasped as if it were a television show.

Manic takes the jacket and clutches it. "You mean, this Geoffery St. John is the one who killed my Uncle?"

Jacques places a hand on his shoulder.

Lara was skeptical. "But how do you know- "

"Cause me and Manic overheard that meeting with the Freedom Fighters." Sonia confirmed. "That prison this skunk was in, was the Devil's Gulag, the far away prison that somehow had all its criminals escape."

"Escape?" Skye questioned.

Sonia nodded. "And you're sure this is the skunk?"

"Positive. My nose is undeniable." the coyote attested.

"Geoffery St. John…" Skye added.

"All I needed was a name." Sonia heads for the door then looks back to her brother. "You comin' Manic."

He wears doubt before he locks eyes with his sister. He could still see Uncle Chuck surrendering before the figure in the class. This shadowed enigma holding a weapon of fear grew opaque as a tangible quality could now be attached. Manic grew bold and stepped with his sister.

"I'm with you." Manic nodded in complete agreement. Sonia and her brother were devoted to the cause of bringing down a madman.

"Hold up." Lara called.

The sultry echidna stood and quickly approached the royal siblings.

"What's your plan?" Lara asked. "I hope it's telling the King and Queen what you know!"

Sonia and Manic looked to each other when she shrugged.

"We can't trust them." Manic started.

The room grew eagerly upset with questions starting to pile up.

"Okay, okay chill!" Sonia explained. "That meeting Manic and me overheard… it wasn't just about the prison."

Sonia and Manic looked to each other and he nodded in approval of their next words.

"We can't trust our parents because they don't trust us. The King and Queen are divorced, been divorced, for six years now. They haven't told us, their kids, anything."

"King and Queen Acorn aren't together?" Belle questioned.

The room was in shock.

"Still, that doesn't change anything." Lara succinctly cut through their reasoning. "Right is right."

"Are you serious right now?" Sonia raised her voiced. "They don't deserve our faith when they can't even trust us, their own flesh and blood. Why should we please them when they can't even owe it to us?"

"I know it's hard, but as kids, there are some things we just don't need to know." Lara reasoned.

"You're taking their side?" Sonia accused.

Lara stayed extremely calm. "No sides. I'm trying to make you see reason."

"L-Lara." Manic chimes in. "I know y-you mean well, but… This is something we have to do. Uncle Chuck wanted us to w-work together as a team and in the wake of his p-passing; here we all are, voluntarily in the same room together."

"Plus Trace." He added.

"Plus Trace!" Manic smiled. "I don't know much about being part of a team but I think we have everything we need right here. I know Uncle Chuck wanted us to be influential all over Mobius and this could be our start. Finding Geoffery St. John."

The others were on board with the notion of taking down a criminal but Lara griped and complained.

"Listen, Sonia, Manic, we've been friends for like ever. I don't want anything to happen to you, to any of you."

Lara stared into the intensity behind the royal sibling's eyes, a deep fire of passion and willpower. Lara had to back down to it.

"But… if anything goes wrong. We come running straight to your parents. Do you understand?"

Sonia couldn't help but hug her.

"Now you're a true leader." Sonia patted her on the shoulder.

Lara immediately questioned what she's done.

"So what do we do now?" Manic asked to no one in particular. Melody stepped forward with phone in hand.

"I'm checking Skylight for that name and no direct match came up."

"That sucks." Skye shakes his head. That revelation nearly killed the momentum of the day.

"But a different match came up." Melody coyly continued. "A Hershey St. John, here in the city."

"Well what do you know, social media to the rescue." Belle smirked.

"Let's go then!" Sonia exclaimed as everyone started for the door.

"Hold on! We all just can't roll up to this chicks house eight deep! This dude is a killer… a killer! We could get shot."

The group understood the gravity of the situation.

"I'm fast enough to stop that bullet and get everyone to safety." Sonia flipped her hair.

Lara wore a defeated expression when she looked to Belle and Jacques who were detailing their bracers. Melody and Skye bumped fists and stepped forward. Manic even looked more confident in himself.

"I guess I'm outnumbered here huh." Lara shakes her head.

"I'd like to help." Trace stepped forward. "Now that I'm officially part of the group…"

"You're not a part of the group." Lara and Sonia both chime in.

"Can you emit a WiFi signal?" Melody asked.

Trace simply nodded.

Melody acutely defended. "He's a part of the group!"

"Okay, Okay…" Lara decided. "We need to be a bit more organized, though…"

Lara surveyed the room and looked to the eight of them in the room. She could see they were all raring to go then she did her best to match personalities. She lifted her finger and pointed to Sonia.

"Princess, you're coming with me." Lara nodded.

Sonia pumped her fists. "Now we're talkin'! Just like old times—"

"And Belle." Lara continued. "Also Melody. Let's make this a girls trip."

Sonia and Belle shared a look.

Lara turned to Jacques. "Jacques, take Skye, Manic and Trace."

"Where?" Skye asked.

Lara blinked - she had no clue. "Uh…"

"They can be on standby." Belle stepped up. "If we're going to this woman's house then we better have a plan. And I've got something in the works…"

Bunnie and Antoine enter the room. "Now ain't this the sweetest thing! What are all ya'll doin' in here?"

Everyone robotically answered. "Nothing."

"Something is telling me to be suspicious." Antoine approached. "Jacques."

The young coyote froze. His gaze met with his fathers and he was starting to pant.

"Uh…" Jacques stammered.

"We we're talking about Sir Charles." Belle interrupted. Antoine looked to his daughter. "Manic and Sonia seemed pretty lost, and hopeless, and utterly depressed about things. We thought we'd be the bigger ones and offer our support."

Antoine ate up his daughters lies. "Aww my Belle is being so sweet."

Meanwhile Bunnie just stared at her daughter with skepticism. "Mmhmm. C'mon ya'll, we best be leavin'. Got a big day for us in the morning."

Lara stepped forward, revealing her phone. "I need everyone's numbers."

The kids all immediately clued in, and revealed their phones.

"Group chat, ya know." Lara smiled.

"You're just a cute little Julie-Su in glasses." Bunnie commented. "How are your parents?"

Lara nearly jumped out of her skin. "They're fine. Never better. I will tell them you asked about them."

Bunnie smiled. "No need honey, I'll see them tomorrow and we can all catch up!"

"T-tomorrow?" Lara asked.

"You should know, they are being here for the funeral." Antoine interjected.

"Uh… no I haven't talked to them since before all this." Lara grew nervous, "They'll be here tomorrow!?"

"Is something wrong Lara?" Sonia asked.

Lara finally adjusted her face. "No. No! I just uh, haven't seen them in a while and I'm already anxious. See, I'm shaking."

"Aww that's so precious." Bunnie smiles.

"Melody, Skye!" Mina called from the hall, nearly singing in the process. "Get your stuff we're leaving."

"C'mon Sugah-Twan, we best be doin' the same."

"Don't being too long." Antoine warned his kids. "Nice seeing you all together. Goodbye."

Melody and Skye approached the door as did Belle and Jacques. They looked to Manic, Sonia, Lara, and Trace and nodded. It was an unspoken trust that the night wasn't exactly over. Lara would connect them all and they could continue what they started.

The kids leave the room.


	8. Regroup

Sonia stumbles into her room.

It was a bit of a mess, with clothes everywhere, make-up all over her vanity, and blankets unkempt on her bed. She didn't like the maids coming into her room everyday because she didn't trust them. Sonia stepped over each pile of clothes and leapt into bed. She nestled in her pillow and smiled for the incoming sleep.

Her mind was still focused on the task at hand: Meet with the others deep into morning to find a way to get Hershey St. John to sing. The motive and motif fits the skunk and according to the notes Belle and Jacques found, everything seemed to line up correctly.

A knock occurred and her thoughts were dashed. The door opened as did her eyes when Sonic the Hedgehog entered her room.

"Hey Sunny." Sonic smiled through grief. "How ya doin?"

Sonia tentatively sat up. "I'm uh, I'm okay. How are you dad?"

Sonic sighed but brushed his daughter's hair and felt her cheek. "Not good. But, I'm hopeful."

"Hopeful." Sonia smiled. "Uncle Chuck talked to us about hope. He always had it."

"He sure did." Sonic truly smiled. "He knew it better than anybody. He's the one person I could always go to when I needed help."

Sonia couldn't help herself. "So… you trusted him?"

Sonic nodded. "Of course."

"Do you trust me?" Sonia asked. Sonic tucked in his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"The same way the sun rises is the same way I trust you." Sonic rubs the underside of his nose.

Sonia gripped the covers, ready to boil over in anger.

Her phone chimes with a text message.

Sonia recalls the meeting earlier with her friends. It was probably Lara with instructions. Sonia wanted to reach for her phone when Sonic grabbed it.

"Better not be no booty call." Sonic semi-joked.

Sonia quickly took her phone and saw it was only Manic.

It read: 'He's on his way to you'

Sonia smiled and exhaled. "It's just Manic."

Sonic accepted her words and stood up. "Well, I'm glad I caught you before you passed out. I just wanna say I love you. And I'm here for you."

Sonia paused for a moment. "I love you too dad."

Sonic gave a thumbs up then shut the door.

Sonia frantically typed to Manic. "Did you say anything?!"

After a brief moment, Manic responded. "Nah too scared. Did you?"

Sonia sighed in relief. "Noooo. I was close tho. Lol. Saved by the bell."

Manic replied. "Heard from Lara yet?"

Sonia responded. "Nah. But I'm goin to bed till I do. U shud shower. Gn."

Manic stared at his phone with a miffed face. He smelled his clothes and actually agreed. He jumped into the shower as Trace sat down and plugged himself in for a charge. He grabbed the remote and started to channel surf looking for something good. By the time he settled on an action movie, Manic returned from bathing and checked his phone.

"Trace." Manic called.

"Huh What?"

"Five a.m. Rotor's class." Manic read the group text from Lara. "Delete after reading."

Trace nodded and did just so.

Manic jumped into bed and the lights went out. He would need the rest if they were going to pull off this mission.

Four hours goes by when Manic's door opens. Sonia enters his room turns on the lights. Manic and Trace are attempting to open the window.

"You idiots!" Sonia steps in, whisper-yelling."These window's don't open!"

"They don't?" Manic asked.

"Haven't you tried to sneak out before?" Sonia asked.

Manic truthfully answered. "No."

"Ugh!" Follow me." Sonia ran to the door and quietly opened.

"Hold on. How are we going to get past Nicole?" Manic asked.

"I know a way." Sonia stated.

"Wait, you were going to go through the atrium." Trace asked.

"Uh, Yeah."

Trace shakes his head. "Just installed a new sensor there. She'd know."

"How are we gonna sneak outta here?" Manic asked.

"Well uh… you guys aren't going to like it."

* * *

The three of them drop into sewers below the castle. They step on the side of the trenches where the water levels were low. Manic and Sonia hold their noses.

"Why did I know we were headed here?" Sonia complains.

"Nicole always has motion detections go off here because of the little rodent prob—"

"Trace!" Manic and Sonia yell, then catch their volume.

"What?" The Gizoid calmly asked.

"Never say that word!" Manic exclaimed. "It's mean and hurtful to us."

"Oh, sorry, cause your… animals. Got it."

Sonia and Manic shamefully shake their heads.

"That's your friend." Sonia blamed. Manic just shoves Trace forward.

The trio escape Castle Acorn then hurriedly chase to the university on the other side of the city. Knothole was quiet but still busy as the nocturnal animals would keep the city moving. It was noticeably less busy but still enough people for the Royal three to pass the streets. Trace was held up Manic as the sped through the streets, then through the campus to get close to their class. The three of them approached their class and see the yellow police tape around the small building.

"This is it, huh?" Sonia cautiously approached.

Manic just nodded.

Trace started. "I wonder if—"

"Trace, not now." Manic said approaching the tape. "Just be quiet."

Trace nodded as Lara stepped on the scene from the other side of the path.

"Good you're here." Lara smiled confidently. "Follow me."

The three of them step around the entrance of the class to the side where the other five await their arrival.

"You're late." Belle snipped.

Sonia rolls her eyes.

"Not now. Please." Lara interjects. "Bigger issues! Okay, the ladies will go onto this Hershey St. John's house while you guys stay here for the next move. The university isn't exactly center of the city but we'll manage. Everybody good with this?"

There was a collective nod.

"Good cause this is all I got." Lara stated, feeling nervous. "Now I'd like to talk about abilities, specifically our parents. What do you guys know about Chaos Energy?"

The group collectively shook their head no.

"Really?" Lara asked. "You're not kidding?"

Trace steps forward in angst. "Will you just get on with it woman!"

Lara was both terrified and annoyed with the Gizoid. "Sit down!"

"Yes ma'am." Trace sheepishly stepped back in line.

"Now listen, I know a thing or two about Chaos Energy so c'mon and huddle up. Don't be shy."

Lara focuses her Chaos Energy and effectively reaches into each of theirs. The display was not showy but rather sensational as Lara ceased her focus and nodded to the group.

"Alright." Lara meekly backed away. "That should do."

"That felt amazing!" Sonia exclaimed. "What'd you do?"

Lara folds her arms. "Trust me, the less you know the better."

Trace steps forward in angst. "Will you just tell us already?"

Lara yells in response. "No! Let's go ladies. You got the address, right?"

"Phished it out of her profile." Melody wiggles her phone.

"Good. We're gone." Lara urges her girls to leave.

"Later boys." Sonia darts off leaving the guys in the dust. The rest of the ladies follow, leaving the boys in their wake.

"So did we just get benched?" Skye asked.

Manic hadn't thought of it that way. "I guess we did."

"Wait, I felt what Lara did too… what does this mean? Am I a real boy?"

Manic and Skye watch Trace feel on himself to make sure his delusions are just so.

Jacques, fading amusement from the Gizoid, steps to the front of the building and ducks underneath the tape.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Skye and Manic tentatively follow him.

"Getting a closer look," Jacques said, "Maybe there's a clue."

"Jacques we can't go in there." Manic warned.

Jacques activated his bracer over his wrist and quietly turns the handle. Manic tackles Jacques before he can break it. The two tumble to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacques screamed.

Manic pins Jacques down. "What am I doing? What are you doing!? You know this place is buzzing with questions and if you opened that Nicole would be here in a flash! Followed by the rest of the Freedom Fighters!"

Jacques and Manic stare at each other when Jacques pushes him from his press. Manic furrows his brow as he watches Jacques get up.

"You're right." Jacques mumbled, brushing his jacket free of dirt.

Manic wasn't pleased with that admittance.

"Aww I thought you two were gonna kiss." Trace mocked them.

"Shut up Trace!" they retorted.

"Maybe we should find another spot to roost." Skye suggested.

"The library." Manic stated. "It's always open to students right."

"They just set up a perimeter around the school, I doubt they'd lock it anyway." Skye lead the way.

The boys picked up and traveled toward the center of the campus for new grounds to make camp. As that happened, the girls made their way across town to the address of 5461 Cherrywood Drive where one Hershey St. John took up residence. The girls laid low in the plaza of an apartment complex down the street. They could see the house diagonally from where they were.

"So what's your big plan Belle?" Melody asked.

Belle proudly stands. "Lara and I were going to knock on her door asking for help. We're befallen with car trouble and could use a phone. She lets us use the phone, Lara goes for the bathroom while I keep her occupied. Lara searches the house for any clues and after that we'll be long gone."

The others share a look.

"It's a bad plan." Sonia bluntly stated.

"Of course, you'd say that." Belle snapped.

"No, it is." Melody comforted Belle.

"We can't just sit here all night though." Lara started. "We need something a little better."

"Hello? My plan is the only one on the table."

"Take yo garbage plan and kick rocks Belle!" Sonia snapped.

"I think we can do something else."Melody replied. "Nobody has even heard my plan!"

Lara had heard enough. "Hey! Hey! Shut up, okay. We're gonna do this step by step okay?"

Lara exhaled, not really getting or caring for a straight answer.

"Hmm… what to do?." Lara called. "Melody, group call all of us first. Sonia, Belle, go straight for the house. Look through the back windows, see if anyone's home. Melody and I will be your lookouts so you don't have to worry. If you spot a skunk we'll need to confirm it's the dude before we make a move. You got that, Sonia!?"

Sonia salutes.

Lara furrows her brow. "Alright go."

Sonia quietly rushes down the street then to the backyards of the neighbors. She leaps over fences, nearly toppled into a pool, but eventually makes her way to the backyard of the St. John residence.

Sonia checks the rear lawn for activity before she leaps over the gate. Fairly empty backyard with a few lawn chairs and ornaments placed everywhere. Sonia continued to the patio doors where it was all black on the inside. She could see light flickering from the next room where she scaled to the side of the house. She turned the corner and saw Belle make her approach. Sonia directed her to go to the opposite side and without gripe she went. Sonia gripped the fence and pulled up to look through the window where she could kind of make out that it was bathroom. She pulled up on the window and it was unlocked.

"Score!" Sonia quietly celebrated.

She gestures to Melody, her lookout, that she was going in and went in without hesitation. Melody nearly had a panic attack. She lifts her phone to her lips.

"Sonia just went in!" Melody was freaking out on the sidewalk.

"Damn!" Lara exclaimed.

The phone jostled for a second when Sonia spoke. "Guys! I'm in!"

"We know!" Melody nearly had a heart attack. "I thought we were taking things slow!"

"That word ain't in my vocabulary!" Sonia played it cool. "Besides this is the bathroom. Totally safe."

Lara admonished. "Sonia! Listen to me…"

"Sorry. Can't. Gotta be sneaky." Sonia puts away her phone and quietly grips the handle. She turns it to open the door and slowly pushes it ajar. She could see and hear the where the light was coming from. The television was left on as Sonia felt a little better about making the little bit of noise that she did. She stepped into the hall and poked her head to see the living room completely empty. Sonia relaxed for a bit then saw another hallway to the other wing of the house. She quickly and quietly snuck to the other side, glancing in the kitchen to see no one. Sonia easily peered into each of the two rooms and bathroom to find no one's home.

Sonia pulls out her phone. "All clear guys. Come to the backyard, I'll let you in."

"Sonia! I swear! You better not be kidding around. Why did you go in there?!"

"Are you coming or not?"

"You guys go." Melody stated. "I'll stay on the lookout. You can kick her ass when you get in there."

"Definitely." Lara stormed to the backyard. She and Belle leap the fence and were let in by Sonia. The hybrid hedgehog turned on the lights.

"Bout time, you two." Sonia smirked. "I could have redecorated by the time you got here."

Lara grabs Sonia by her clothes and pulls her forward.

"Don't you ever, jump the gun like that do you understand me?"

Green mist started flowing from Lara as Sonia watched in complete fear. Her eyes started to turn green and Lara's grip grew tighter and tighter.

"Okay, Okay!" Sonia exclaimed. "I won't."

Lara shoves Sonia away. Belle was enjoying every second of that.

"Now what do we do." Belle asked.

"Look for clues! Look for clues!" Melody yelled, barely able to be heard from their pockets. Sonia took her phone out and set it to speakerphone.

"We hear ya Melody." Sonia smiled, already rummaging through the kitchen.

"You need to find some clue, any clue that connects Hershey to Geoffery and that is recent."

"Oh, recent." Belle pointed to an old wedding picture of the pair. "This is the guy? He's actually quite handsome."

"Not the time for this Belle." Lara commented, opening drawers in the living room. Belle headed for the office in the side of the house and found a jackpot of papers. Essentially it was just as it was – menial papers like bills, old mail, coupons, and a few hundred job applications. The three of them then converged onto the bedroom and immediately spotted something interesting on the nightstand.

Lara picked up the envelope which read 'open at eleven o'clock'.

The letter was on the bed with some simple words on the paper.

"Begin Phase Two."

The girls looked to each other and started to question.

Melody was going into cardiac arrest. "Hey listen I don't know what's going on but someone is poking around the house. I'm not joking! They're on their way in!

Lara, Belle, and Sonia start to panic.

"Get out of there!" Melody screamed.

The girls go into panic mode and try to make their way for the nearest exit. Melody tucks her phone away and runs for the house. Inside, the girls rush for the hallway when they're all slammed with a heavy tool. Lara, Sonia, and Belle were knocked unconscious. The home owner stood over her prey and shakes her head.

The front door bursts open with Melody rushing in and sliding to a stop.

"Hershey…" Melody voices.

The black cat swings her shovel and knocks Melody out also.

* * *

"I don't' know what's going on." Hershey spoke. "I got to the house and noticed something was off. I was right too. Four little ladies, snoopin' around…"

She studied girls for a moment.

"I was thinking the same thing." She smirked. "Alright. Okay. Bye."

Hershey set down her phone.

There was a scuffle inside the house which only lasted seconds but the results were long-lasting. Hershey finally caught her breath as she stared at the four young women in her captivity. Sonia struggled in the tight nylon ropes as Lara just sat calmly. Melody and Belle were still knocked out from Hershey's shoveling.

"Untie these ropes you walking litter box!" Sonia spat.

Hershey sucked on her teeth. "Quiet you little asswipe! Or you won't make it out of here alive!"

"What do you plan on doing with us?" Lara asked.

Hershey wasn't going to bite. "You'll see."

Hershey picked up her phone and was about to exit the garage they were occupied in.

"Keep going." Lara whispered to Sonia.

Sonia barely managed to figure it out. "Yeah you better run away! What you bout to do? Cough up a fur ball you dank alley cat! Probably not even your fur… that's why you stink! You over here sucking off skunk balls! You nasty! Straight nasty."

Hershey immediately turns around and furiously approaches the princess.

"Keep talking! You'll be the first one to go legless." Hershey threatened. "When I come back, you're all going to tell me what you know. Easy way or the fun way."

The door slams shut.

Sonia and Lara sigh in frustration.

"Well this sucks."

"It's going to be alright." Lara nodded.

"How?" We're stuck here, with that ass cat planning something, Melody and Belle droolin' nonstop, and in case you haven't noticed we're a few ropes away from being a dominatrix's slave!"

"Sonia calm down, please!" Lara exclaimed. "We can all get out of here safely but we need these two awake.

Not long after, Belle's bracer starts to vibrate. She stirs awake immediately and looks left and right.

"What happened?" She grimaces in pain. "Ah man… my face hurts."

"Yeah you got hit there pretty hard." Sonia half-smiled

Belle glares at Sonia. "She beat you up too though."

Lara gets in before it turns into an argument. "Hershey doesn't look as strong as she lets on. But she's got experience, something we all don't have."

"Still it's four on one." Melody awakens. "Oh yeah, I was trying to sleep actually. I got comfy."

"Hang on, Melody, can you tap on my bracelet!" Melody shimmies around and touches her bracelet."

"What's going on?" Lara asked.

Belle explained. "My Brother and I put remote access in each other's bracers, in case we would be in a pinch. This feels like a pinch huh?"

The bracer beeps and quickly covers her left arm in armor and tech. The nylon holding her arms is split and Belle stands.

She releases the rest of the crew.

"I'm gonna call them." Melody reaches for her phone but sees it's missing. "Where is it? Where is it! I swear to everything I love I will hurt whoever has my phone!"

"Hershey's got it." Sonia flatly said.

Melody was enraged beyond words.

"I suppose that's motivation there isn't it?" Belle curtly smiled.

"She's got much more than phone's Lara, they're our prime suspects in Uncle Chuck's murder and we need some answers."

"The shovel is the latest question." Belle added.

"We take her down, we get what we need." Lara said, revealing something from her Chaos Energy. She grasps the large shining jewel attached to a golden ring chain to adorn it over her neck.

"Whoa! Where'd you get the rock?" Melody interrogated.

"Focus!" Lara exclaims.

Sonia stretches in place and tosses her hair. She rotates at her waist then taps her shoes to the floor. Belle checks the bracer on her left arm when it shifts to form into a cannon entirely on her forearm. Melody removes her gloves and contacts each of her fingertips to spark. Lara nods to her girls then runs for the door.

Lara reels back and bursts the door open cleanly as her mates scatter around the house. Hershey appears from the kitchen and yanks a butcher's knife from the block and crouches.

"That's it. No one's leaving here alive." Hershey exuded a white Aura from her body.

"Not again!" Belle exclaimed.

Sonia revved up and dashed for the cat who saw the obvious move coming and slashed for Sonia. She expertly ducked underneath the slice then had to hurry and block the next attempt at her neck. Hershey released the knife to catch it in her other hand and attempt again. She cut Sonia's arm just as Lara caught Hershey mid-strike. Hershey turned to Lara then grabbed both of them as shields before Belle.

"Don't hurt them!" Belle shook while aiming at Hershey. The sexy cat saw the fear in her eyes and slammed them to the ground. She faces Belle and arrogantly smiles.

"Take the shot." Hershey smirks.

Belle realized she had never actually fired her arm cannon at another living thing. She quickly wilted when Hershey blazed her white Aura and darted for the bunny. Melody shoves Belle aside and braces for impact. Hershey reels back and slams Melody in the face. Meanwhile Melody reaches for Hershey to touch her arm and barely connects.

Melody is sent into the dining room table and destroys the furniture. Hershey looks for Belle when she notices her right arm briefly fell asleep.

"Don't think I'm through with you!" Sonia announced as she bounded from the walls and darted for Hershey. The spry cat dodged the assault quickly when Sonia retained ball mode and recoiled around to hit her in the back. Hershey was barely fazed as she picks herself up from the toppled kitchen cart. Sonia comes to a halt as she holds her bloodied arm. Hershey picks up the knife when an odd noise gathers and fires. Hershey looks and is slammed with a spiked ball in her left shoulder.

Hershey grimaces in pain as she stares at Belle to curse her to her face.

Belle was still nervous holding the smoking gun.

"Pay attention!" Lara exclaimed with precise timing. She sails through the air and slams a kick right to Hershey's face. Hershey felt the hit when she tumbled through the kitchen wall into the living room. She quickly rose and yanked the spiked ball from her shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" She chuckled in bare anger. Melody stepped into the living room and slid before her enemy. She clasped her hands then started sparking making her fur and hair raise. Hershey quickly throws the spiked ball when it hurdles and orbits around Melody. It slingshots back to Hershey but she easily dodges. Melody charges up then reaches for Hershey but discharges through her own body and falls to a knee.

"Damn! Not enough!" Melody chastises herself.

Hershey capitalizes and leaps for her when Sonia bounces into her crashes her into the loveseat. Belle fires another spike ball and Sonia closes in but Hershey reacts entirely too quick. Hershey slides in front of the fireplace when Lara goes to confront her. Hershey swings a kick as Lara dodges and reels back a punch. Hershey evades Sonia's dogged pursuit and lands before Melody who is actively trying to touch any part of Hershey. The cat dodges another spike ball from Belle then slides before the hallway.

"You chicks suck!" Hershey smiles.

The four intruders are met with the harsh reality.

"I thought you'd do better than this. But I got you all figured out, that quickly. Super strong echidna girl, miss magnetism over here, this chicks never fought anyone, and the niece of our latest victim!"

Sonia grits her teeth.

"Sonia no!" Lara exclaims.

Sonia rolls into a fiery spin dash and blasts for Hershey. The battle-hardened cat stands her ground, flares her white aura, and punches Sonia right out of ball mode into the fireplace.

Sonia is covered in wood and soot completely out cold.

"One down, three to go." Hershey turns toward Belle.

"Lara what do we do?" Belle nervously asks.

"I knew this was a mistake." Lara yanks Sonia from the hearth and shakes her. "But we're here now…"

"I just need five seconds." Melody anxiously states.

Hershey just scoffs. "Yeah right."

Sonia stirs awake. "Ugh… What the heck happened to me?... Hershey!"

Sonia springs back up then faces the foe. "I'll make you pay for what you did."

Lara grabs Sonia. "No!"

Electricity bolts from the hedgehog as Melody wears shock and surprise.

"Oh crap!" Melody exclaims when she is drawn toward Sonia instantly and slams into the pair of allies.

Hershey and Belle watch stupefied from the other side of the room. Hershey quickly realizes her window of opportunity, grabs the knife, and leaps for Belle.

"Die!" Hershey yells. Belle quickly cowers in fear as she falls to the floor firing recklessly. Hershey dodges three spikes, diverts one before she is slammed in the thigh with the projectile. Hershey overshoots her target area and stabs Belle in the shoulder. Hershey bounds to the floor trying to find stability with a huge gash in her thigh.

"Dammit!" Hershey screams, hobbling barely on one leg.

Melody grabs Hershey by the back of the neck and commands. "Charge!"

Hershey is bolted with electricity and falls to her knees.

"Told ya!" Melody had to rub it in. Hershey haphazardly grabs the knife and slashes across Melody's stomach.

"Stay back!" Hershey yells trying to chase away Melody. Her white Aura burned again, making the blood drip instead of leak. Sonia then appeared before Hershey then Spin Dashes a hefty hit to propel Hershey halfway through a door.

The cat and her aura were unrelenting as she clawed to free her body from the splintered wood. Lara accepted her fate and tapped into the jewel draped over her neck. Lara started to glow a jade green and lifted a few inches from the floor. Her eyes opened then she teleported right above Hershey.

"No more!" Lara exclaimed.

The jade green energy flourished and emitted among her hands. Lara gathered the energy into a ball and fired it into a laser to send Hershey down into the basement for a finishing blow. Hershey slammed into the base of the stairs below with no aura burning in sight. Lara rescinded to the floor and quickly took off the jewel.

"Okay, Okay. Umm... Servers, grant me peace. Servers, grant me peace. Servers, grant me peace."

Lara bows before the jewel as Sonia helps up Belle and Melody

"Are ya'll okay?" Sonia asked, holding her wound

It was a collective no. Lara calmed down and grasped the jewel tightly. Her green coloring faded away and the aura she displayed was dissipating. She kissed the gem and returned it to her Chaos Energy. She exhaled then stood with the others.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll explain later." Lara stepped through the broken door and travels to the basement. Lara crouches over Hershey and examines her. She then notices the basement and stands in complete mortifying horror.

"Guys, you better get down here." Lara states.

Sonia chimes. "Kinda dying up here."

* * *

 **Sonic 51: Genesis will be on break next week.**  
 **In the meantime, check the artwork through the links in my profile.**  
 **Until next time, Freedom Fighters!**


	9. Re:Venge

The boys rested in the library.

Trace was powered down to conserve energy while Jacques kept watch. Skye leaned against a book cart and was drooling in his sleep while Manic tossed and turned underneath a desk. Jacques was clacking keys on Skye's laptop trying to find anything on the old king, Geoffery St. John. So far nothing credible was coming up and Jacques was getting frustrated at the amount of dead ends in his way. He leans back in anger and puts hands at the back of his head.

"You should get some rest." Manic admonished.

Jacques turned to Manic then rolls his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

Their hushed voices held command to it. "I can't." Manic shakes his head. "My Uncle's funeral is in two hours. I should be there."

Jacques started to say something.

"But I'd rather be here." Manic closed his eyes.

"Catching this guy is going to make us all feel better."

Manic closes his eyes.

"I can't face my Uncle again, knowing I failed him. I just can't."

Jacques finally turned and looked at his former best friend and the anguish on his face. Jacques' heart softened and he stood up. He sat in front of Manic and released a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Manic." Jacques humbly stated. "Sir Charles is probably the finest gentleman I've ever known. I should know, I'm one of them."

Manic wasn't in the mood for Jacques petty haughtiness.

"Listen. Did you fight for your uncle?"

Manic met eyes with Jacques.

He continued. "Did you do your best to try and save that man?"

"I was stunned and I couldn't—"

Jacques shook his head. "That's not what I asked. Did you do everything in your power to help your uncle?"

Manic faced facts. "I did. I just wasn't strong enough."

Jacques nods. "Then be stronger. Today is the chance you can take to show not only your uncle, but yourself, how strong you can be. And when you face him later, you can be proud."

Manic looked Jacques square in the eye. "Why are you being so… this?"

Jacques smiled and raised a fist for Manic. "We have a history, yes, but the future is more important right now. Uncle Chuck helped me to see that. It's the least I can do."

Manic genuinely smiled and bumped fists with Jacques. "Alright."

"Are you two done yet?" Skye asked. "I'm trying to sleep over here?"

Jacques and Manic laugh as Skye awakes and rubs his eyes.

"You two are so loud, geez!" Skye throws a book at Manic, and topples a lamp in the process. The room grows dark instantly and the moonlight pours in. The boys were just about to exclaim over the broken lamp when they heard a sharp scrape against the concrete outside. The boys instantly froze when a figure steps into the threshold of the library. It paused to survey the dark room, knowing it heard the crashing of a lamp. It straddled a large shovel in its right hand and a small backpack. It entered the library, heavy steps neath it's feet to step for the broken lamp.

Manic and Jacques hid behind another desk as their hearts were beating uncontrollably. Skye was trying to hold his breath because he knew if he started panting it would be curtains for their hiding. The figure drew closer and closer when a lamp turned on.

"Ah not again!" Trace exclaimed. He knelt down and started to pick up the pieces. "This is the third one tonight!"

Trace gathers the lamp pieces then rises to face the figure.

Skye peeks to see his face, Jacques can't forget the smell, and Manic recognizes the eyes.

"Oh hi there." Trace waves.

Geoffery St. John stares at the Gizoid.

Trace continues perfectly oblivious as he goes around collecting books from the desks.

"Don't usually have company this time of day." Trace casually pushed the book cart for desk with the active lamp.

"I'm sure." Geoffery mutters.

"Can I interest you in a book?" Trace waves the final one he picks up. "It's The Criminal Justice System for Dummies."

Manic, Jacques, and Skye nearly freaked out in fear. Trace held the actual book on display for Geoffery to see. The skunk turned to face the Gizoid and gripped tightly on his freshly used shovel.

"What's with the shovel?" Trace asked.

"Who are you?" Geoffery asked.

"My name is Tr—"

A phone starts to ring. Geoffery stares right at Trace as it starts to look toward Manic and the others. Geoffery reaches for the backpack when he reveals his phone.

He answers it. "What?"

"You're kidding." Geoffery turns away and heads for the door. "In the house? …I don't know, this wasn't part of the plan."

Geoffery nearly escapes the library. "Just… hold them until the mission is done. The buggers belong to someone, we can ransom them for escape."

The skunk steps from the library threshold.

Trace stares at the doorway as Manic, Jacques, and Skye rise from their hiding places.

"Did you guys hear that?" Skye said, nervous and shaking.

"Yeah," Manic gulped. "They might have our sisters and Lara captured."

"What do we do?" Skye asked.

"Hello!" Trace brushes his shoulder. "Can we get some commendation on Trace's quick thinking? I just saved all the butts."

Jacques accessed the bracer on his wrist and approached Trace.

"Trace, you still have the wrist mount right?" Jacques asked.

"Obviously." Trace opened his wrist when a small screen fizzled to life. Jacques pointed his index finger as the bracer formed over his hand and made a USB connector at his finger tip. He inserted it into Trace as files started loading into the robot.

"I can find out if my sister's okay, maybe even remote access her bracer to get her out of danger."

"Awesome." Skye nods.

"I just hope she's conscious to approve my access."

"Wait what?" Manic questioned.

Jacques kept glancing at the door to see if Geoffery would return. "We should tail him."

The others hear the sound logic but maintain a pause.

"Guys?" Jacques prodded.

Manic agreed. "I know, I know, I mean… it's really happening you know."

Skye starts to pack up the camp. "He's right. Let's get justice for Charles and peace for our friend."

Manic smirked in response then helped to gather the rest of the supplies. They scurry from the middle of the library to the open threshold and peer around the corner.

Nothing but empty and quiet walkways.

Manic blew out some quick breathes to psyche himself up then darted for the other side. He slid into some bushes and could see the other half of the area.

He waved the others over.

They fan out to secure the quad and try to track where the skunk was heading. Jacques' nose tingled and he nearly gagged. He rose to full stature and pointed east. The skunk had a unique smell which left breadcrumbs for these young hunters. They scurry east across the open field to get to the main building when the smell curled around the structure. The boys sidle the building then peer past its edge to spot their target.

The boys quietly watch from a distance.

The prime suspect was walking freely among the campus, seemingly aimless in his approach. Manic, Jacques, Skye, and Trace all kept their wits and stayed well out of earshot but maintaining a proper sight-line.

"What is he doing?" asked Skye.

"Maybe checking for others?" Jacques surmised. "It's all I can think of."

"Maybe we should get closer." Manic suggested.

"I'm not getting that close again." Trace whispered. "I almost burst a sprocket."

"And you still say your not a robot?" Manic asked.

"Not the time or the place!" Trace exclaimed.

"Shh!" The others protest.

Their suspect hadn't heard a thing but he was headed toward college bell tower with much more focus now. Quickly, he opened the door and didn't come out for several minutes.

"So what do we do now?" Trace asked.

"He obviously went in there for some vantage point…" Jacques thought out loud.

"The gun." Manic's heart sank. "He's gonna snipe someone."

Skye cursed. "We gotta stop this guy.

"Okay, Okay, hold on." Jacques took a deep breath. "I've never done anything like this before and honestly I'm scared."

Manic shakes his head. "I am too. But, this is for my uncle. He killed him. I gotta make sure this dude gets justice, especially if he's gonna hurt more people. C'mon Trace."

Manic and Trace dart for the entry to the bell tower as Jacques growls in frustration.

"Crap! What do we do?" He exclaims.

"I'm not gonna leave them hanging." Skye twists his tails. "Matter of fact, I'm gonna get a better view."

Skye wheels his triple turbines and quietly lifts through the air. "No time for second thoughts now."

Skye glides under some trees for cover to make his approach for the high bell tower. Manic and Trace enter the bell tower while Jacques remains behind. He swallows then turns for the bell tower when his bracer vibrates. He smiles and answers the call from the only other person.

"Belle!" Jacques exclaimed.

"Jacques…" Belle sounded pained.

"Are you okay? You sound hurt."

"I'll be fine. Listen to me. We got Hershey St. John. It was tough, but we got her. We've got a mountain of evidence that'll put her and Geoffery away forever."

"That's great Belle. Are the others there?"

"We're all here, but even with the four of us Hershey was a tough cat to bring down."

"You're all okay. I'm glad. We've got activity on our end. We found Geoffery St. John and we followed him to the bell tower of the university."

"The bell tower!"

The girls clamor in the background.

"Jacques listen to me, you need to rush up there and stop him right now!"

Belle quickly explains the evidence they'd found and her brother is floored. He quickly runs for the bell tower entry and tries to catch up to his teammates.

Meanwhile, Skye manages to float among the trees, barely being hidden by the growing morning sunlight. He travels higher and higher until he rests on a branch that's near even with the bell portion of the tower. He peers closer to see Geoffery St. John standing on the edge of the opposing side overlooking Knothole. Skye grew more curious and stepped along the branch to get a better view. There was a small duffel bag by his feet, not big enough to hold a rifle of any kind. Skye was relieved for that fact then wondered just what exactly he was so interested in on the other side. Skye dropped from the branch and slowly made his way around the square bell tower to get a view of the sun and what was on the horizon.

Manic and Trace rush up the stairs and had gotten to the top rather quickly. Neither was out of breath – Manic being the son of the fastest thing alive and Trace with no lungs. They stood before the hatch door readying themselves for the coming fight.

"You got this?" Trace asked.

"I got this!" Manic played into it. "You got this?"

"I got this!" Trace was psyched up.

The two were hyped but let it die down for just a moment.

"We're gonna die huh?" Trace asked.

Manic shoved the door open and took a step out of the interior of the tower. Geoffery St. John reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He watched the horizon with disdain and the morning wind blew around fiercely. The latch door slammed closed which hadn't shaken the skunk one bit. He smoothly lowered the binoculars and turned his face to see who was disturbing this moment. He eyed Manic the Hedgehog and recognized Trace from earlier. He simply chuckled and went back to gazing.

"Go home child." Geoffery exclaimed. "This is big boy stuff you're about to get into to."

Manic stepped forward. "You killed my Uncle. I'm not going anywhere."

Geoffery sighed in frustration and annoyance. "He was a necessary casualty. Don't follow in his footsteps, mate."

Geoffery still wasn't giving Manic the attention he deserves.

"Turn yourself in, and there won't be any trouble." Manic's voice cracked from his own pressure.

Geoffery chuckled at the inexperience. "My final warning bloke, you better take it."

Manic took a stance, inhaled, crouched, whirled into a spin dash and erupted into flames. Geoffery turned to glance again and was slammed by the speedy fireball. Geoffery St. John was expertly hit with a precision homing attack and still tanked the hit. He barely recoiled as Manic slid backward, quaffing the flames on his person. Geoffery, annoyed beyond belief, sets his binoculars on the bag, and fully turns to view Manic and Trace before him.

"You now have my attention." Geoffery states.

Skye barrels in and whips St. John with a lightning imbued strike. The aerial fox bounds and slides in next to Manic while Geoffery is nearly unfazed by the hit.

"You guys alright?" Skye asks, hopping in his stance.

"Really?" Geoffery said most unimpressed. "How many more annoyances do you have planned, mate?"

"We're the ones asking questions!" Skye exclaimed. "What are doing up here is a good place to start?"

Geoffery cracks his neck twice, clutches his fists and cracks those also. He slowly steps forward as the three of them freeze in complete realization they were going to fight this madman. He cautiously crept forward in a stance reminiscent of the Royal Guard. Geoffery sprang with drawn fist as the kids scurried from the onslaught. Geoffery timed the move and snatched Skye from the air.

"My question to you." Geoffery slams Skye to the floor then rocks him with a single punch to the face. "Where do you think you're going?"

Manic and Trace were stunned to see the strength of this skunk. Skye was out cold from the heavy-handed punch to the jaw.

Geoffery rose with much arrogance and stepped for Manic and Trace.

"Together!" Trace exclaimed.

"What?" Manic was incredulous.

"He can't take us both." Trace surmised.

Manic nods his head, then returns to a spin dash as Trace rushes for Geoffery. The skunk lowers to a crouch and locks hands with the Gizoid to hold even in strength. Geoffery wasn't fooled then used Trace's weight against him to easily be lifted and used as a shield for Manic's dive-bomb fireball. Manic bounced into the air and unfurled from Ball mode. Geoffery quickly drops Trace and swings his fist for a massive uppercut. Manic reacted, barely dodging the strike mid-air, expertly returning to form and crashing Geoffery in the side of the head.

Geoffery stumbled across the area and steadied himself on the bell. Manic slid next to Skye and shook him with force.

"Skye, buddy, you gotta come to." Manic pleaded. "We need you."

Trace, unharmed from fiery impact, stepped in front to protect the situation.

"That's a good hit, kid." Geoffery complimented. "Lit'l bit'o ya father in you. Let's see how long that'll last."

Geoffery picked up speed when the slam of the hatch door erupted and Jacques easily assessed the situation. He leapt and slashed for the skunk, bracer equipping in mid-air. Geoffery dodged to the far side of the tower as the four boys finally regrouped.

"Jacques!" Manic felt a bit at ease. "We could use your help."

Geoffery reached into his small duffel bag and clutched a small device.

"Good. I see I made it in time." Jacques returned to view Geoffery. He quaintly applied some cursed words toward the murderer.

"Is this all you do?" Geoffery smiled. "Bark and bark until you soil your trousers?"

"Guys listen to me." Jacques stepped into his stance. "Belle called me before heading up here. They finally took care of Mrs. St. John…"

Geoffery's face went from amusement to pure concern then to vengeance. "Hershey."

"We found your evidence Geoffery. Using Uncle Chuck as bait for the bigger fish?"

"What's going on?" Skye wanders back to reality.

"On your feet, we got a fight to win." Trace commanded.

"What did you do to Hershey?" Geoffery slowly approached. "Answer me!"

"St. John here killed your uncle alright Manic, and he did it so all his enemies can be in one place at one time."

Manic put it all together. "The funeral."

Skye nods. "It's over there just where the sun is about to rise."

Geoffery was no where near impressed at the amount of sleuthing these children did to get to this moment.

"Admit it, St. John!" Manic exclaimed. "You plan to murder our parents and the rest of the Freedom Fighters."

Geoffery finally hears the accusation through his rage. "Those warmongering thief's took everything away from me! Every opportunity to make my name one for purpose, they've stripped it away without hesitation! The Freedom Fighters are false gods, and I'm calling hypocrisy on their actions! I'm the only one left who can pay this back in full. You see now I control your future, your freedom, I decide who lives or dies! And you lit'l pissants are really crawlin' up my ass… I used to have a rule about killing children but desperate times…"

A rancid air quickly fills the area.

Manic, Jacques, and Skye immediately drop and gag from the intolerable smell. Geoffery just quietly approached readying his massive fist for Jacques first. The coyote hybrid was dry heaving, tearing up, with itchy eyes and on the cusp of vomiting. Jacques powerful nose was overloading and his body was not reacting well. Skye was whisking his tails to blow away the gas but couldn't focus to get strong enough gusts. His eyes were blood red as the stench was powerfully dredging through his lungs. Manic was on all fours, trying to hold in the vomit while simultaneously trying to breath. Manic realized he might die in the moment and couldn't do a thing to stop it. His mind went back to that classroom, back to the painful memory of witnessing his Uncle Chuck die before his eyes.

He was powerless, helpless, and hopeless.

Trace gripped Geoffery Sr. John around the neck and locked him in for a headlock. Geoffery flails in response, trying to pry the Gizoid loose from his body.

"Don't give up guys!" Trace yelled. "Find a way!"

Manic could barely see but saw the hope finding its way around Geoffery's neck.

Manic slams his hands together and pushes to dig deeper. He yells in response to let everyone know.

"Hold on!"

Manic conjures up fierce winds which forcefully blow away the gases among the bell tower. Everyone is moved by the strong hurricanes he produced and relieved to be free of the overwhelming stench.

The Wind shattered.

Gusts quickly became normal breezes as Manic tuckered out from the power outage he produced. Geoffery hung from the edge with Trace on his back. He looked down to the ground far below and spotted his bag. He was happy to have grabbed the item from it before hand.

"Just drop down you stank ass rodent." Trace insulted. "Oh sorry, that's a bad word here. Stank ass."

Geoffery climbed up easily and quickly grasped Trace before he could bolt in on another headlock. He slams him down before him. Jacques uproots his sword from the floor, Skye flies back onto the tower, and Manic rises to his feet and takes a stance.

"Good going Manic, when'd you find out how to do that?"

Manic shrugs. "I didn't even know I could do that."

"It helped though." Skye hovered over the crew. "Farts McButthole can't use that on us again.

Geoffery grows frustrated and starts to grind his teeth in anger. He was fuming mad and starts growling from the complications these youngsters were giving him.

"Stop fighting against what only comes natural." Geoffery barked. "I'm fulfilling destinies here."

Geoffery reaches for the item he pulled earlier.

"Remember me?" Trace asked. Geoffery growls and throws Trace high into the trees.

"Skye!" Jacques commanded.

"On it." He zipped out the side tower.

Manic approaches the skunk. "Go for his legs." If we can get him down. He loses all his power."

"Let's take this chump!" Jacques exclaimed. Manic went into a short speed burst and bounced into a spin dash. Geoffery was ready for the attack he'd seen before when a blade sails toward him and plants into column. Geoffery had to dodge to the right and stepped. Manic capitalized and swept the legs of the skunk. Manic ran out of floor and was sent careening over the edge. Jacques focused on the plan and still went for the skunk. Geoffery corrected his footing and started to rise when Jacques closed in and slammed Geoffery with a heavy right hook with his armored arm. Geoffery was lifted airborne only slightly.

Manic sped from the tower in an arc when Skye quickly approached with Trace in tow.

"Manic!" Skye yelled.

Without question, Skye spun his appendages and spun to launch Trace into mid air. Manic reached for Skye who caught him and returned him toward mid-flight Trace. Manic closed in on his Gizoid who was ready for his approach. Geoffery was still in mid-recoil from Jacques punch when he finally sees the light Blue Blur heading toward him. Trace springboards Manic for a double jump when Manic curls tightly into a ball.

Geoffery was slammed with a powerful homing attack right into the bell of the tower. Geoffery's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth agape, and tears streaming. Geoffery slams down to the concrete before them as Jacques helps up Manic and Skye floats Trace to an upright position.

Geoffery suffers defeat at the hands of four teens.

Trace starts to bubble with joy. "See I told ya you got this!"

Manic realizes it. "I guess I do got this!"

"We all got this!" Skye exclaims.

Jacques couldn't help but join in. "We took down a criminal guys!"

They stare at Geoffery for a moment as Manic approaches. The skunk looked pitiful before the young heroes. Manic exhales and takes a knee to get his point across.

"You hurt my Uncle." He started. "You hurt my family. Apparently, it's just something you do. Not again. Never again."

Manic rises and clutches his fists over the downed skunk. "I won't back down to guys like you. I'm gonna prove your little destiny, is nothing more than a bad joke."

Jacques pats Manic on the shoulder. "Hey. You good man?"

Manic rises and turns to Jacques. "I… I will be."

Manic approaches the edge and looks toward the rising sun and the funeral in the fields below. They all look to the memorial services below and remember their parents, friends, and family are all there.

They should be too.

"Thanks everyone," Manic started, tears streaming from his face. "I really miss my uncle. And you guys have been here for me."

Manic breaks down, finally letting the adrenaline subside and letting relief of grief, pain, and anguish flow. Jacques and Skye easily pat Manic on their back and Trace, not fully understanding how water comes from Manic's eyes, simply observes from the end.

"We're here for you man." Jacques reassured.

"Yeah, we got your back." Skye smiled.

Manic smiled and laughed, as if a weight had been lifted.

"Thanks guys." Manic expressed.

"No problem." Trace replies.

They sit and enjoy the budding sunlight glaze the land below.


	10. Re:Pass

The morning sun's light creeps from beyond the horizon.

The fields are scattered with perfectly manicured trees and paved roads. The dew gathered on the greens releases a sweet smell into the air as well the flowers all over the grounds. It was a solemn occasion and for every reason it needed to be.

The funeral for Sir Charles was about to begin.

Bunnie and Antoine are seated near the front row not paying attention to anyone but their phones. The casket was just a few feet away adorned with roses and a rare picture of Charles in flesh and blood adorned in his knight's attire. Chuck was a handsome 'hog with a heart of gold. The orator warmly welcomed the many guests yet stood patiently for the King and Queen to arrive.

"Where are they?" Bunnie asked.

"You are asking me?" Antoine questioned.

"Well they're not answering their phones! I don't know what to do!"

"Remain being calm." Antoine hugged his wife. "I'm sure wherever they are, they're fine."

"Fine?" Rouge smirked. "Who is the looker we are talking about? Where are they?

Rouge the bat saunters up to them eyeing Antoine. He turns away in respect to his wife as Rouge wore a plunging neck line dress that left little to the imagination. Rouge hadn't aged a day which the same could be said of her antics.

Antoine and Bunnie were not amused.

"Not now Rouge." Bunnie tried to shoe her away. "We're talking about our AWOL kids.

"Oh those paperweights you call offspring." Rouge delicately put it. "Don't worry. Look! You're free! Run!"

Antoine tried his best. "Isn't it your time to be moving along?"

"Not at all Sugar-Twan, I'm here for Sonic. I can't imagine the hurt he's feeling." Rouge genuinely stated. "I'm here to console him and possibly get him drunk enough to cheat with me."

"Good seein' ya Rouge." Bunnie was utterly disgusted.

"Rouge." A commanding voice called. She straightened up and turned to see who it was.

"Espio darling," Rouge smiles. "Did you find us seats?"

"Some in the back. I knew we should have left earlier. Once again you're little makeup time makes us late."

"That's because you forgot to set the alarm!" Rouge argued.

The couple stormed away just as Amy Rose stepped to Antoine and Bunnie.

"Hey guys." Amy solemnly stated. "How are you two doing?"

Bunnie and Antoine share a glance. "We're okay."

Amy nods. "It's crazy ya know. The last time we were all together is when we took down Robotnik. Now it's a death in the family that does it again."

"It's alright Amy." Bunnie started. "Maybe this could start somethin' for the future. A time where we get together to celebrate. You never know."

"Amy where is Cream?" Antoine asked.

"Oh. Cream doesn't do funerals." Amy halfway smiles. "I begged her to come but I got her to agree to come to the repass."

"That's because there's food there." Antoine shakes his head.

"Amy." A voice called. They all turned to see Julie-Su and Knuckles approach.

"Julie!" Amy hugs her and Knuckles. "It's so good to see you."

"I guess we could say the same." Knuckles smirked. Julie patted him on the arm.

"He's just kidding. How is everyone? I know Uncle Chuck means so much to everyone. It's going to be strange without his presence."

"Charles was one of the greats." Knuckles folds his arms.

Antoine looks to the royal echidnas. "How are things on Angel Island?"

"Busy." Julie-Su looks to Knuckles. "We're currently doing some remodeling in the Marble Gardens Zone."

"Yeah the refugees of Flicky Island are taking up a lot of space." Knuckles complains. "But it's good to help out – sometimes."

"Knuckles!" Tails called. He dashed over and bumped fists with him.

"Wassup kid!" Knuckles smiled. "Long time no see."

"I'm no kid anymore." Tails gestured for his wife. "I'm a family man now."

Knuckles looks to his wife catching up. "Ah I see!"

"Hi everyone!" Mina smiles. "Tails you left me again!"

"Oh, sorry." He smiled.

"Oh my god it's Mina Mongoose…" Julie-Su was stupefied. "Knuckles get her autograph."

"You do it." He whispered.

"Can't. Too nervous." She returned.

Everyone was amused at Julie-Su's awestruck demeanor when they noticed the hedgehog approaching. Angel Islanders had grown used to his domineering presence but for Knotholans it was going to take time for familiarity. Tails simply stared as his stature enveloped the area.

"Uh oh." Amy voiced.

Tails extended his hand. "Shadow."

The black hedgehog stared at Tails' hand for a moment. He slowly clasped his hand and peered into his eyes and soul.

"Tails." Shadow's velvet voice bemused everyone's ears. "It's been a long time."

Shadow squeezes his hand.

"Yeah, It has." Tails didn't back down.

Shadow releases. "It's good to see your grit hasn't left you."

"Same could be said for you." Tails smirked. The others in the group released a collective sigh. They'd forgotten the raw nerves left between the two and how much of an impact it could make. They'd forgotten that time heals most wounds which is exactly what was prescribed.

"Where is my faker?" Shadow commanded. "I came to offer condolences for a fellow hedgehog. Charles was a knight of superior intellect; someone deserving of my respect. Where is Sonic?"

"Your guess is as good as an owl's catchphrase sweetheart." Bunnie chimed. "No one has seen them just yet."

"What about Nicole?" Julie asked. "Nicole? Nicole?"

"She is not coming." Antoine explained. "She is being restricted to government buildings and certain remote locations only."

"Whoa… What happened?" Julie asked.

Tails, Mina, Amy, Antoine, and Bunnie all share a glance.

Mina chimes in. "It's a long story."

"So uh, Tails." Amy changes subjects. "Where are your adorable kids? I can't believe I haven't met them yet!"

Tails and Mina share a look. "No clue."

"What?" Amy asked.

"They told us yesterday they were gonna meet with some friends in the morning and were gone when we woke up." Mina explained.

"That's funny cause our kids were gone too." Bunnie started to grow irritated.

"Well I know they had made some new friends and went to see them yesterday." Mina continued.

"Yes. They were being at Castle Acorn with Sonia and Manic." Antoine added.

Tails nodded in complete understanding. "They snuck out."

"Nooo not my Jacquey-poo." Bunnie shook her head. "He knows how important this is."

"Something more important must have come up." Shadow inferred.

"But in the morning?" Amy questions. "Who sneaks out in the morning?"

"I don't like this." Knuckles states.

Amy asks."Julie-Su, did you have this much trouble with Lara-Su?"

Knuckles folds his arms and looks away trying to hold in his anger. Julie-Su tries to console her husband before answering the question.

"Actually we're in the middle of the same problem." Julie began. "Six months ago, Lara-Su ran away from Angel Island."

The group was surprised as Shadow nods to agree.

"She even managed to abscond with a part of the Master Emerald." Shadow folds his arms.

"That's terrible." Mina held her heart.

"What's worse…" Knuckles started. "She knows how to hide her Chaos Energy. She doesn't even want to be found."

"I'm sorry to hear that Knux." Tails lowers his head.

"She's here." Bunnie stated.

Julie-Su and Knuckles look to the rabbit with intense focus. Bunnie stands and nods with nothing but conviction to match the royal echidnas.

"She was at the palace yesterday, I swear to everything I hold dear."

"Was she safe?" Julie started to stream tears as Bunnie and Antoine nod.

"Good." Knuckles slammed his fist together. "Cause I'm gonna kill her. Where does she stay?"

"I'm coming too." Shadow stepped to Knuckles side.

"Whoa whoa you can't leave now!" Amy exclaimed.

"You comin' Julie!?" Knuckles asked.

She hesitated then grabbed her husbands hand. "Let's drag her back home then kill her."

"I'm starting to see why she left…" Mina whispered to Tails.

The two enraged echidnas stormed down the aisle when they finally focused on the fashionably late family of the funeral. Sonic and Sally stepped into the area and were greeted with pained smiles from King Knuckles and Queen Julie-Su.

"Knuckles?" Sonic questioned. "You came all this way? I didn't know you were coming?"

Knuckles had to play it straight. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Sonic and Knuckles embraced for a manly hug. Julie followed suit and hugged Sally.

"It's so good to be around friends." Sally bowed. "Even under such circumstances."

"We're here to support you guys, in every way possible." Julie-Su hugs Sally again.

"Come. Sit close by us." Sally commanded.

"Actually…" Julie pried.

"I insist." Sally commanded, wearing a look in her eye that warranted total control.

"Ya know, it can wait." Julie backed down.

"C'mon Knuckles, you too." Sally and Sonic step forward for the others.

Knuckles and Julie gather. "After the funeral, we're getting our daughter."

"Damn straight."

They take their seats in front for the family and noticed the empty chairs next them.

"Sonic, where are our children?" Sally was distressed.

"I tried to find them but I can't seem to find their Chaos Energy." Sonic whispered to Sally.

"They should be here."

"You think I don't know that?" Sonic tried to maintain a hush. "They know how much Chuck means to us, to them. They'll either show up soon or… they're not able to take the weight of what this means."

Sonic started to break down and Sally softened a bit.

"I don't even know if I can." Sonic shakes his head.

"Sonic I…"

"Don't apologize." Sonic sternly said.

"I'll be fine. And I trust our kids." Sonic nods. "Just stay here with me, okay?"

Sally and Sonic stare into each other's eyes.

Sally crept closer but grew self-conscious and focused on something else. Sonic didn't break his stare and smoothly invited himself into her personal space. Sally quickly pecked Sonic on the lips. Sonic and Sally share a few deeper kisses when they realize they were not alone. Bunnie was squeezing and leaning into Antoine watching with much anticipation for the reuniting of Sonic and Sally.

"They kissed." Bunnie quietly celebrated. "They totally just made out in front of everybody Sugah-Twan!"

"We are being discreet, no?" Antoine tries to calm her down.

Sonic and Sally return to a somewhat normal state when Sally rubs Sonic's hand and he takes hers and clasps it strongly.

With the royals up front, Bunnie, Antoine and Amy right behind and Rouge and Espio in the back. Tails and Mina kept them company as well as the other faces in the minimal crowd paying their respects. The Chaotix were providing security all around with Shadow up front standing watch over the crowd. Still, there were empty seats.

The children of the Freedom Fighters were not attending.

The memorial would indeed press on and the interrogations and punishments for the children would be severe. For now, the funeral was about to begin.

"Amy you can't leave now!" Bunnie whispered.

"I'll just be five seconds." Amy hurriedly left the aisle and lifted the phone to her ear. "Okay okay slow down, what's the emergency?"

"Ugh that girl." Antoine shook his head. The orator approached the podium. He was an older male deer with trimmed and beveled horns. He wore black and purple robes for the occasion and showed respect for the King and Queen right as he approached.

"Dearly beloved," the orator starts, "Under no such circumstance do we enjoy gathering like this but as the sun rises, bringing hope to the day ahead, a life has set and run its course. We honor a Mobian here and now who dedicated his life for the betterment of his people. He'd face opposition, ridicule, slander, and even oppression; yet and still this knight stood firm. He never once would bog others down with his troubles, never feed discouragement, never berate an issue you or me could be suffering but he overcame these things in order to pick you up. By now it's no secret, we are speaking of a hedgehog who is respected by most, if not everyone among this memorial, this city, maybe even the world. Sir Charles, also known as Uncle Chuck, was a dedicated servant to the crown. We celebrate his life today and empower the hope he spoke about for the future ahead."

Sonic was trying to hold it together as a few streams loosen from his eyes. He wipes them away quickly as Sally embraces him. Despite, the hidden divorce and the malice in between, Sally had not left his side since the news broke.

The orator continued, speaking of Sir Charles numerous accolades. Charles was a brilliant inventor in the old Kingdom settled in Mobotropolis. The young philanthropist was dutiful in trying make a cure his brother who suffered from NIDS, an incurable disease that constantly breaks down cells in the body. He was knighted as a result of finding a way around it via the roboticizer and for saving many lives.

The ceremony proceeded as planned when the orator requested for the regents to approach for the final words. Sonic quickly stood and wiped his eyes. He turns to Sally and holds his hands to pause her for a moment. She complies in curiosity as Sonic slowly ambles before the closed casket adorned in orchids and carnations. Sonic stares at the photo of his Uncle and humbly salutes to him. Sonic approaches the casket and stares at it.

The others in the audience could feel the pain emanating from the king.

Sonic held strong then softly patted the casket.

"Thank you." Sonic proudly smiled. "Thank you for everything you've taught me."

Sonic turns to the crowd.

"Ya know, Uncle Chuck is one of my favorite people ever, no, my favorite person. When I was a kid, and I had the old 'tude with my parents, I'd run to his place and he'd butter me up and spoil me. He'd eventually set me down and explain the rules in such a way that even I could get behind. He taught me just what it means to be a good guy, a good hedgehog. And his chili dogs were top tier.

"When Robotnik took over, that day when things changed, I didn't know if I was going to see him again… we fought for everything through those times and we barely made it. I knew when we found him in the Robian slave camps, I knew right then we could win that war. He gave us all hope - insurmountable, blazing, seven chaos emeralds and fifty rings kind of hope! And boy, I get to sit here in front of my friends and fam… well… the people I love, and tell you about someone I admire in a peaceful, serene, free Mobius.

"My Uncle Chuck is one-of-a-kind. And whatever is ahead for the world, I wanna do any and every thing to keep his legacy alive. So today, as we lay this wonderful, wonderful old hog to rest, let's remember how he touched our hearts and try and be the same thing to someone else."

The crowd was in joyous tears, getting to hear it straight from the hedgehog who was influenced by him the most.

* * *

Geoffery St. John slowly awakened.

The bright morning sun was blinding as it filtered between the four figures before him. He remembers just how he got to the floor and grinds his teeth. He missed his opportunity before and quickly reaches for the item in his vest. He shuffles to his feet, arrogantly snatching the Velcro from his pocket to notify his guardians.

"Whoa!" Skye cautiously turned around.

The other three quickly get into stances as Geoffery yanks a detonator from the pocket and pops the safety cap from the remote trigger.

"Guys?" Jacques tentatively questioned.

"P-put that down, right now." Manic nervously addressed.

Geoffery shook his head no. "Is that you trying to change my little destiny?"

Manic's heart sank into his stomach. "Don't you dare hit that trigger!"

Geoffery took a defensive stance and backed away. "Revenge has brought me all the way back here, freed from the devil's anus, to roam about here in Knothole. What other action should I take?"

"Get closer." Jacques spurred on. "We can take him."

"No. You can't." Geoffery chuckled. "I hold all the power here! And your parents will die!"

Geoffery St. John's cold lifeless eyes stared upon each of his opponents. His resolve was unbending and his will overpowering. The skunk had straddled the trigger and had the children before him at his daunting mercy.

Geoffery strikes the trigger.

The boys frantically rush for the skunk.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog picks a long stem rose.

He carefully takes the fragile flower from its vessel where many others rested. He holds it with tenderness and care to place it lovingly onto the irreverent coffin. Sonic exhales, wiping the tears from his face, and gathering himself to say some final words.

"Farewell, Uncle Chuck…" Sonic smiles. "Until next time, huh?"

Sonic pats the coffin as Sally and the royal echidnas stand to rise. They didn't feel a need to, in any way, outdo Sonic's heartfelt expressions. They would walk for altar and simply place a rose in respect.

Shadow stood to the side watching the proceedings in nothing but respectful awe. He always viewed Sonic as the other side to their same coin. The attachment to this world he once likened to Uncle Chuck was comparable to Maria; the difference there being his quest for revenge rather than one of hope. Shadow didn't shed a tear though – he's experienced enough death as to become numb to its results.

Shadow's spiny fur stood on edge, which jostled the black hedgehog into movement. He leapt over the crowd and ran for the royals up ahead. Sonic felt the same sensation and instantly went into action. The two speeding hedgehog's aimed for the their guests and ran. Shadow tackled Sally and the echidnas.

Sonic exclaimed. "Everyone get down!"

Immediately after the warning, the coffin's platform imploded in small pops to send the heavy pall straight into the grave where a pressure sensitive bomb was buried. The casket impacted the device and great waves of fire, earth, debris, and shrapnel erupted the altar into oblivion. Audience members were thrown from their chairs and decorations were sent askew.

Bodies were laced across the lawn, most showing signs of life but the closer to the epicenter the worse things looked. Tails writhed to life first and coughed up blood. The ringing in his ears would not stop. He turned to see Mina rife with scratches and bruises. She was alive and Tails could finally exhale at least for a moment. He slowly stood up and threw the chair caught on his appendages as he hobbled toward the front of the altar.

The scene was menacing.

A deformed crater was all that remained from the attack. Tails holds his breath again and runs for the survivors. He runs down the upturned soil and pulls out as many as he can. He reaches for a handful of people all who are gravely injured and in need of serious medical care. Tails goes for the next mound when it shifts with Bunnie emerging from the soil with Antoine in her hand.

"Bunnie!" Tails exclaims, reaching for Antoine. Tails yanks him and her from the wreckage as they try to wrap their heads around what happened.

"Please check on Antoine, is he Okay?" Bunnie begged. "Please tell me he's okay sweety."

Tails checks his pulse. "He needs to go to the hospital. Bunnie are you okay?"

"I'm fine is all I just need to stand up." Bunnie reaches for assistance.

Tails clasps her hand. "Bunnie, I'm sorry but… you can't…"

Bunnie finally realizes what Tails is trying to express and looks to her lower half. Her legs were completely gone with nothing but a few wires and structural pieces left. Bunnie felt her body and started to weep. She clutches Tails and Antoine and starts bawling.

Another mound of dirt moves closer to the blast as Tails watches completely captivated.

Shadow emerges from the dirt holding Sally and Julie in his right and Knuckles in his left. They all were damaged fairly well but Shadow looked completely winded. He steps up the dirt, dragging their bodies to safety with a lifeless look in his eye. Tails quickly dashes to assist the unconscious ladies down to restful positions.

"Shadow…" Tails asks. "Shadow!"

The black hedgehog remains looking ahead, not in touch with his surroundings just yet. Shadow lilts then collapses right on his face.

"Shadow, what did you do?" Tails asked, not really seeking an answer for the moment.

Tails checked the pulses of the royals and they were on the same level as Antoine – immediate assistance. Tails then turned for the deepest part of the crater which faintly called to him.

Tails started to dig. "No no no no no no no no…"

The golden fox muddied his hands and body to search for his friend who was at the heart of the explosion.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Tails followed the minute pulse of the King's Chaos Energy and managed to uncover the hero. Tails hoists him from the wreckage and slings him over his shoulder.

He did not look good.

"We need a doctor!" Tails scrambles for his fallen friends.

* * *

A deafened rumble occurs in the distance.

Geoffery's thumb is pressed down on the trigger.

The boys turn to the horizon as smoke plumes.

The shrieks and screams signal sirens.

The unthinkable hits Knothole.

Geoffery smiles. "Justice. After all these years, justice has been served."

Manic falls to his knees completely distraught.

Jacques streams tears for the hope his family is still alive.

Skye can't bare to think what he would do without his family.

Trace watches his mates, unsure of the course of action to take.

"Now that I am free of tasks to complete." Geoffery ambles to a column of the bell tower and notices something stuck in the wall then dislodges it from the stone. "How about I give you my undivided attention, mates?"

Geoffery grasps the blade which Jacques previously launched for him. He eyes the boys who are still not in the correct moment as of yet.

"I thought I had your full attention." Geoffery quickly approaches his opposition and grabs Trace by the back of the head. The others recoil in fear as the skunk smiles at his prey. He flicks his wrist and tosses Trace from the bell tower.

"Trace!" Manic calls.

"No." Geoffery slashes the blade and Skye has the sense to take some action. He grabs Manic and Jacques by the collars and reverses his turbines to float them from eminent harm. They hover in the same sight line and watch Trace draw closer to the ground. Geoffery stalks the edge as Skye barely manages to hold these two.

"I can't hold you two much longer!" Skye voices.

A loud thud is heard below.

"Trace…" Manic expressed. "I'm sure he's okay, Skye throw me to the tower."

"Me too." Jacques commands. Skye gets up the strength to toss Manic to the side of the tower. He plants onto the obelisk, kicks his feet, and runs up the side and back to the platform. Then Jacques straddles the side with his armored arm hoping to climb. Skye was raring to rejoin the fight but flew down to check on Trace first.

Geoffery brandishes his weapon for Manic. "What's the matter boy? Upset you're an orphan now?"

Manic blasted to charge for the murderer when he stopped short and was grazed by the sword above his eye. Manic held his wound then zipped for Geoffery's opposing side. The skunk saw the telegraphed move then slashed for the same space to get close to Manic's hasty approach.

"You may favor your father bloke, but you fight just like your bitch of a mother." Geoffery smirked.

Manic grew completely furious and started to emanate fire from his body.

"Both of which are pretty dead right now."

Manic immediately stepped into his top speed and rammed Geoffery St. John right into his injured torso. The skunk was slammed back into the bell but never relented control of the sword. Manic bounded from the column behind him and curled into a barrage of homing attacks. He was pinballing from the columns and roof of the tower to bludgeon Geoffery to a pulp.

Manic finally tuckered himself out as Jacques climbed to the battlefield again. The young coyote eyed the skunk and readied his fist for a final strike. He quickly approached and reeled back when Geoffery stabs Jacques in the leg. Jacques quickly falls to the floor as Geoffery stands and slowly pries the blade from his victim.

Manic has to do something.

He channels his fire ability one more time and engulfs himself in aura of fire. He blasts off to cannonball into Geoffery's injury yet again. He sails from tower starting to free-fall as Skye was on his way. Skye was driven by his emotion and went into overdrive. He launched for the airborne skunk, sparking lightning from his fur. He surges all over to summon a strike of lightning from the clear morning sky. The bolt struck right through Geoffery and supercharged Skye. The skunk tumbles through the air, unconscious and heading for the ground at alarming speed. Skye finished his discharge as Manic was falling from the tower also.

Skye easily flew and caught Manic who hadn't taken his eyes off the assailant. Manic used his momentum and spun Skye into a frenzy. Skye was troubled at first but quickly caught on. Skye lined up the shot and released Manic. The hedgehog hybrid emblazoned in fire and sails for the skunk. Manic connects and bounces from the murderer to add the final hit. Geoffery slams into the dirt below, bones breaking in the process.

Manic was still dangerously high and flails for the ground when Trace gets underneath and dives for his capture. The two tumble to the ground and slide to a stop. They share a look and Trace breaks the ice.

"Hey." The Gizoid states.

Manic gets up and rushes to view his handiwork. He stands over Geoffery St. John and finally starts to feel the effects of battle wane on his body. He holds his side and wilts as he makes eye contact with the fallen skunk. Geoffery, in a haze of consciousness, slowly directs his lifeless eyes for the hybrid hedgehog. He turns his beaten face for his champion and cracks a smile. He struggles to breath, assuming a lung or two was punctured, and his body lay still. Geoffery's undying will still held on as he prepared his mouth for the next statement.

"I… still… win…"

Manic grew furious and frustrated, letting its truth reverberate throughout the group. Manic screams in anger and reels back a fist in fire. He was going to end this skunk as retribution for his family. He was quickly grasped by Trace and dragged away from the assailant.

"C'mon buddy, don't do anything you might regret." Trace said like a true mentor.

Manic was still steaming with fury.

Skye returns to the ground with Jacques in tow.

"He's bleeding pretty bad." Skye reveals, "What do we do?"

Jacques accesses his bracer and calls his sister. "I'm not completely useless… Belle. We got Geoffery, but… we didn't stop him."

Belle was on speaker. "I know. There was an attack at the funeral. We're still waiting on the news."

"Where are you?"

"We're safe. Getting patched up by someone we trust."

"We're gonna need the same."

"Alright, I'll send you coordinates."

* * *

Cream finishes applying final bandages to Lara and Sonia.

"You guys are pretty stupid, you know that right." Cream shakes her head.

Melody and Belle hang their heads in shame. Lara and Sonia looked to each other and agreed.

"You should have been killed." Cream spoke honestly. "Hershey is a former trained Freedom Fighter. Her Nine Lives power is dangerous. You guys should be dead."

"We know Cream."

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing these kinds of things, Lara? I let you stay here all this time and you don't clue me in to something this huge? You know I can keep a secret! Why didn't you say something?"

The echidna quietly admitted. "I wanted to, I did, but I was looking out for my friends okay. I know what it's like not to trust the people you think care for you."

"Damn Lara." Cream sighs as she shakes her head. "Where are the boys?"

Belle answered. "Close by. They just sent an anonymous message to Nicole regarding Geoffery St. John's location and the evidence in Hershey St. John's home. The royal guard will take things from there."

Cream grips her hair and nearly yanks it from her head. "This is the worst thing we need right now."

The door shuffles and the boys hobble in. Trace holds up Jacques as Manic and Skye file in. Cream folds her arms like a disappointed mother. The boys see the girls and their hearts soften. The sisters rush to hug their brothers as Trace gestures for Lara to come on over.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks.

Manic shakes his head no. "I failed, Sonia."

"It's going to be alright okay."

"No it's not, he still wins, Sonia, he still wins."

Manic goes to sit down. Cream spots Jacques injury and gestures for him to come closer.

Amy steps into the room ending the call on her phone. She garners the attention of the room with the look on her face. Everyone respectfully pauses as Amy gathers her thoughts and her emotions.

"Everyone from the funeral is in the hospital right now." Amy started. "Fifty-two injuries, seven critical condition, and two..."

Everyone grew pale.

Amy starts to stream tears. "Sonic and Shadow aren't waking up."

Sonia feels as if a weight was dropped on her. "W-What?"

Amy has to sit. "They're both in comatose. Doctor Quack doesn't know if they'll make it."

Manic holds his heart and slumps to the floor. Lara hugs Sonia as she can't believe what she's hearing. Amy had to continue.

"Sally, Julie-Su, and Knuckles are all injured but will make it through. Tails and Mina have a few scratches but are fine. But… Bunnie protected Antoine and lost her legs in the process."

Belle broke down and lays her head in her lap. Jacques consoles his sister but can barely hold it together himself.

"Can we go see them?" Melody asked as Skye nods in agreement.

"Of course, when you're all patched we will go." Amy nods.

Cream slams the table as she gets up.

"I need to get something off my chest first." Cream wipes away a few tears. "You managed to find all of this evidence about the St. John's and didn't tell any of the people trying to protect you. What kind of stupid are you?"

"Cream!" Amy defended.

"No! They need to hear this!" Cream exclaims. "Because you all acted so selfish, so ignorant, look what happened! The consequences right now are all on you."

"Cream they don't need to hear this right now!" Amy pleaded.

"Sh-she's right." Sonia accepted. "I did this. I forced you guys to follow me…"

"This is serious stuff guys. Playing Freedom Fighter isn't a game. If you're gonna go down this path, I suggest you get used to heartache."

Cream gets up and leaves as Amy couldn't help but agree. "I'm sorry everyone. What do you say we get you guys bandaged up and we'll head to the hospital."

They all agreed and took the time to feign relaxation. They were really thinking of the trauma they'd suffer in just a matter of hours. The guilt weighing on their hearts mixed in with the rest of their emotions is definitely a heavy burden to bear. Manic stared ahead, near lifeless as Sonia rubs her brothers shoulder. He gives a small smirk and holds her hand in response.

Her brother was still there, but to what degree?

Sonia returned the smile and looks away. She could only imagine what her mother would say. And as for her father, she remembered their last conversation and she tried to hold back her tears.

* * *

The royal guard wheel in their latest prisoners.

Nicole observes a still unconscious Geoffery St. John and two jackals bring in Hershey St. John. She gestures for the guard to pause when she approaches the suspect.

"I thought you were a reformed citizen." Nicole started. "Was ten years not enough?"

Hershey slowly eyed the moderator of the city. "Just making sure I played my part."

"There is a lot of evidence found in your basement. You've been planning for weeks it seems."

Hershey shakes her head. "Not at all."

Nicole's interest was piqued. "Care to explain."

Hershey nods to her guards in acceptance and leans right in the lynx's face.

Hershey screams her answer. "Lawyer!"

Nicole was unfazed. However her interest would have to take a backseat. Legal parameters installed would not permit Nicole to further pry without an attorney present. Nicole would not persist any further.

"Take her away." Nicole shakes her head.

The jackals easily complied as Hershey sticks her tongue out as she is shoved down a hall. Another pair of guard hounds push the gurney with the slumbering skunk.

Nicole stares at him then slowly digitizes out of reality.

* * *

The hospital was rife with chaos.

The press was held outside by local authorities while inside the facility, doctors run haywire. The Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital was amuck with nurses running to and from patients room trying to make sure the victims of the funeral would be properly attended. In a private wing on the fifth floor, the royal family and close friends were properly diagnosed by Doctor Quack and his crack team.

The elevator opens with the offspring of the injured.

Rotor lifts his head and looks to see Amy and Cream and his class rush toward him.

"You found them?" Rotor questioned Amy and Cream.

"We'll explain it don't worry." Cream sidesteps.

"Mr. Waldron!" Melody grabs his attention. "Where's my parents?"

Rotor turns to the young mongoose hybrid and points behind him. "Mina and Tails are fine. They should be awake."

Melody and Skye quickly shuffle to the room beyond as Belle and Jacques step forward.

"And our parents?" Belle asked.

Rotor directed them to the opposing door as they scurry off to see them. Sonia, Manic, Lara and Trace lingered right behind them.

"Your parents are at the end of the hall." Rotor started. "But listen, okay… take it slow."

Manic and Sonia nod then eagerly rush down the hall for their loved ones. Lara watches them go as Trace takes a seat next to Rotor.

"You're not gonna go see your mom and dad?" Amy asked.

Lara hugged herself and looked away.

Cream chimes in for her rescue. "Give her some time, alright. She's been through enough."

Lara gave a half-smile and exhaled for the coming resolution. She turned for the end of the hall and slowly made her way for her parents room.

Rotor and Amy watched her go as Cream leans against the wall.

Rotor leans back in dismay. "I should have been there ya know."

Amy shakes her head no. "Don't go and blame yourself Rotor. No one knew this was going to happen."

"True but, I mean… if I stayed at the class for one moment more, who knows, maybe Chuck would still be here today."

"Yeah you got a point." Cream harshly agreed.

"Cream!" Amy waved her off. "I think what she means is… you can't change what you did in the past. But right now, you can still make the change."

Cream whispers to herself. "That's nothing like what I meant."

"How is everyone?" Amy asked, desperate she can't immediately check on everyone just yet.

"Everyone's stable." Rotor stares at the wall. "They were all mostly sleeping off their injuries. I even saw the Chaotix looking to move Knuckles and Julie back to Angel Island – medicines and cultures ya know…"

"Right." Amy agreed. "What about Shadow and Sonic?"

Rotor exhales. "Stable is the word. They haven't sunk deeper into their coma's but aren't showing any signs they'll be coming to. I think their vast Chaos Energy is keeping them afloat."

Amy nods. "Makes sense, but isn't this one too many times for Sonic? I mean the first was the Ultimate Annihilator and now a bomb? What is this gonna do to him?"

"I'm sure Quack and his guys will have it figured out. Just try and stay calm okay?" Rotor grabs Amy's hand. She holds her composure and leans against the wall. Trace sits quietly absorbing any knowledge he can possibly take.

"I hope they'll be alright." Cream folds her arms. "Geoffery is a sadist for getting back at us like this."

"So it is true." Rotor leans forward. "Geoffery planned… this?"

Cream nods. "Broke out of the Devil's Gulag with a purpose. Fortunately and unfortunately, the kids got to him first."

"Yeah, how is that?" Rotor asked Amy and Cream.

"I can field that one." Trace chimes in. The others stare at him in confusion at first. "Manic witnessed Uncle Chuck get shot and had the smell of Geoffery on his clothes. Jacques and his nose recognized the stench and pinned the motivations on your old foe Geoffery St. John. Thanks to you guys calling that emergency meeting, Sonia and Manic eavesdropped the whole thing while Belle and Jacques dig up files from Bunnie's diary. The evidence lined up and I thought we would tell the adults but the kids didn't trust the king and queen."

"Didn't trust them?" Rotor asked.

Amy realized. "Because they didn't trust their kids with the truth."

"So you go and do your own thing." Cream shakes her head.

"That's right." Trace smiles. "Anyway, Melody finds Hershey and Lara takes the girls there to fish her out. While me and the boys stumble upon Geoffery and take him out. Despite the obvious setback, I think we did alright."

The other three just stare at him.

Cream smiles."Ya know, he's got a point."

"Now is not the time!" Amy grinds her teeth. "Geoffery attempted to murder over fifty people, the kids could have been killed.

"But they weren't." Cream reasoned. "Sure. They're rough around the edges, the injuries they took let them know this is the real world."

"Cream stop it."

"No!" The young rabbit exclaimed. "Listen to me, if anybody knows what it's like to process grief and turn it into a positive it's me. Okay! My mother died and I had no direction in my life. You think Sonia and Manic and Lara are just gonna sit down after all this? Hell no! They took on two criminals and brought them to justice, just like any Freedom Fighter would!"

Amy hadn't seen it from that perspective. "I'm sorry Cream. I should have known you'd see things that way. What do you suggest we do to help them?"

Rotor leans forward, holding his large hands over one another. "I'd like to pay back what I owe. Get a chance to make things right for not being there for them. For Uncle Chuck."

"I did vote to train the next generation." Amy realized. "I'm just not sure the crown would risk any of this."

"Remember what Sonic asked us?" Cream reminded Amy. "He said to take care of his kids and let him worry about Sally. We can protect them by making sure they know how to defend not only themselves but others too.

Amy was swayed. "Maybe even become heroes…"

Cream steps from the wall and walks toward the other three. "What I'm proposing is directly against the wishes of Queen Sally but I think Knothole needs protection. This attack'll show a chink in the armor right in time for the fugitives of the Devil's Gulag to see. We were on mission when Chuck passed and even though Amy and I are still young and sexy, the others are old as dirt."

Rotor nods. "It's true."

"Knothole needs protection." Cream punches her fist.

"The three of us can train them." Amy steps to Cream.

"And I know how we can keep it secret." Rotor smirks.

The trio look to each other.

"So we're really doing this?" Amy asked.

They all look to each other and nod.

Trace chimes in again. "Can I come too?"

The three of them shrug.

* * *

Melody and Skye reunite with their mom and dad. Mina rests in the bed as Tails holds her hand. When their children emerge into the room their faces light up. Tails runs and hugs his kids as Mina slowly gets out of bed. She embraces all of them and tears emerge. They were thankful to be together again.

Belle and Jacques close the door to the private room. Antoine was asleep on the couch as Bunnie stirs awake. She slowly opens her eyes and clutches her chest. Her children were alright and her worries seemed to melt. She gestures for them to come closer as she called Antoine. He shook awake and nearly burst into tears at the sight of his kids. He rushed them and clutched both of their heads in sheer joy. The D'Coolette's would press on from this day.

The door eases open with a nervous Sonia and Manic. They peek in to see Rouge reading a magazine next to unconscious Shadow. She looks over her periodical and winks to the kids. She tilts her head to the other side of the room as they look to see Sally gripping Sonic's hand. She was deep in saving graces when her children step into the room. They called to her and she immediately recognized their voices. She extended her hands and they come running into her arms. They hugged her tightly as she cries in exhalation.

Lara-Su views her mother and father in their individual beds quietly sleeping off their injuries. She feels her mom's hand and kisses it gently. She lays it down softly then turns to her father and furrows her brow. She steps to him and eventually feels his hand. She sighs then turns to his bedside table and places an engagement ring on it. She nods in acceptance then leaves the room.

* * *

Sally sits with her children.

The steady beeps of the machine allocate the presence of the hedgehogs. Sally feels Sonic's head and sighs. Sonia and Manic are on the opposing side looking over their father.

"Dad's gonna be okay, right?" Sonia asked.

Sally was slow to answer. "Your father has recovered from many things. I'm sure this will add to his résumé."

"We're sorry we couldn't be there." Manic starts.

"Although I am glad you're… somewhat safe…" Sally gave a small glare then returned to Sonic. "Where exactly did you go?"

"We were…" Manic started.

"With Melody and Skye." Sonia finished, knowing her brother would spill the beans. "They asked us to come over and we fell asleep."

Sally glares at their injuries. "Don't lie to me."

Sonia freezes.

"We were figuring out who killed Uncle Chuck." Manic folds his arms, staring at his father.

Sally turned to her son, shocked yet impressed.

"Not only did we find out Geoffery and Hershey St. John we're behind it, but we confronted them too."

"That explains the bandages." Sally was holding back boiling rage.

"Not everything." Manic looked right at his mother. "You don't want us to lie to you so why do think you can do the same to us."

Sally nearly leapt across Sonic to snatch up her son. "What did you say to me?"

Sonia steps in. "Why didn't you tell us you and dad are divorced?"

Rouge coughs and gags in response to the news. "What the hell? Is that true?"

Sally looks at her nervously. "Rouge, could you give us a minute?"

"Oh no, I've got to hear this!"

"Rouge!" Sally exclaims.

"Fine, fine, don't mind little young me." Rouge coyly exits the room. Sally stares at her children with guilt and shame creeping behind her strong façade.

"We were there when the Freedom Fighters met. We heard everything." Manic explains.

"Dad's been in a coma before too. Yeah we picked up a lot huh?"

"Then you already know the worst thing…" Sally quivered.

Manic and Sonia pause briefly. They were pretty sure the divorce and the covering of the past was pretty high on the despicable list. Still, they remained steadfast as Sally started to break down before her kids.

The queen continues. "What do you think of your mother now? Am I a monster? Is that what your thinking?"

Sonia was caught off guard. "What?"

Sally shakes her head, trying to adjust the hair in her face. "I feared this above everything else."

Sally looked into her kids eyes and started to gush tears. Sonia and Manic were angered, true, but even they had not realized the gravity of Sally's morbid phobia.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think your mother is a vindictive monster."

Sonia and Manic look to each other as the weight finally hits them.

"The amount of control I squandered away lead to people getting hurt. And it's all my fault. I didn't want my kids to see their mother as a source of pain. And now it's come true."

Sonia and Manic quickly react and leap over their father to hug their mother. The embrace shocks Sally with tears still running down her face. Sally shakes nervously but finally embraces her children in a strong hug. The feeling of warmth and comfort returns to the room. They hold their hugs for a short while letting it be known through action that they were still a family.

Sonia recedes from the embrace. "You're not a monster mom. We just didn't like that you don't trust us."

Manic nods. "We're growing up Queen Sally."

Sally gave him a stern look.

"I mean mom, and whatever happens we can handle it. So you gotta learn to trust us."

Sally feels Manic's cheek, she brushes through Sonia's hair and gives a grand smile.

"I love you two so much." Sally hugs her kids.

"We love you too mom." Her kids returned.

"Besides, We always knew you were crazy." Sonia blurted out. Sally lovingly slaps her daughters head.

"Too soon?" Sonia smiles.

The family lingers around the patriarch of the household hoping he was listening in on their expressions. Sonic and Sally wanted to shield their kids from a past of pain. Now that they're older, the trust can start to be built to make their own decisions and learn from the experiences.

"Dad's gonna be okay right?" Manic asked.

Sally was going to give a planned response but stopped. "Honestly, I don't know."

Sonia and Manic look to their mother.

"Your father took a massive strike from the Ultimate Annihilator years ago. His Chaos Energy held him in stasis. Back then, Nicole and I played fast and loose with his health… it was desperation for the times we lived in. His Chaos Energy took a long time to recover."

"What does that mean now?"

Sally exhaled and closed her eyes. "I'm not sure if lightning will strike twice. He may not recover ever again."

They all hang their heads, trying to wrap their heads around exactly what that means. They both start to well with tears when the beeping from the machine intensifies.

"Dad?" Sonia and Manic spring to life.

Shadow erupts from his slumber in a war cry. The other three occupants recoil in fear as Shadow bellows in pain and anguish. He ceases his scream and stares forward panting heavily. The bandages on his torso started to seep with blood as he grimaces in pain.

"Shadow!" Sally rushes to his side and tries to garner his attention. He barely notices her with his near lifeless eyes.

"You're… safe?"

Sally nods in response.

Shadow slowly closes his eyes and falls back into bed. Sally quickly strikes the call button and heads for the door.

"I'm going to get Rouge!" Sally exclaims. "Stay here!"

Sally leaves the room as Manic and Sonia stand between the two hedgehog's. Shadow was showing signs of regularity while Sonic was essentially in low power mode. They wondered if Sonic would spring awake in that moment.

They kept wondering.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Arc 1: The Return of Sonic 51: Genesis**  
 **There will be more to come so please review with your thoughts and concerns; I look forward to seeing your responses.**  
 **With that being said, I'd like to announce that _Wednesday, April 10th, 2019_ will be the debut of Chapter 11 of this series which will kick off the second arc.  
Don't forget to check out the artwork also! (Links in profile) And PLEASE review!  
**

 **Until next time, Freedom Fighters...**


	11. The Trial of the Century

She sets down the latest vase of flowers.

She looks over the sleeping body and lingers in the memories. This was all too familiar for the reigning queen of Knothole. She had seen this sight too many times in her life and yet she had to accept it. The Hero of Knothole had been sidelined. Not of voluntary means but due to a plot of vengeance running so deep and so long that it could only come from a cold-hearted beast. Still, the queen steadied her mind, trying to focus on things with the fragile foundation before her. She shakes her head and leans in closer to the bed-ridden hedgehog.

Queen Sally kisses Sonic the Hedgehog on his forehead.

A small gesture that meant everything to her majesty, a kiss for everyday he'd been down and out. Sally stood up and felt his hand then smiled. She knew there was hope for his return no matter how bleak things seemed outside this room. Sally's ear's twitched and she slightly turned to door. In a ruckus, the door opened with the prince and princess of Knothole pouring into the room. They pushed and shoved their way into the room and eventually slammed the door closed. Sally fully turned to her progeny and sighed.

"You're late." Sally folds her arms. "Again."

"Time is a concept." Sonia retorted, walking to her father's side. She was embracing the idea that Sonic would wake up soon and bring him a little trinket every week. "G'morning dad! Look what I got you today! Uncle Chuck's restaurant chain opened a few days ago and I got you a toy from the kids menu."

Sonia shoves the toy into Sonic's face and squeezes the lever for the Overlander toy to clap its hands. Sonia sets it on his bedside table. "We can play with it when you wake up; tomorrow, now, whenever is good for you."

Sally's heart softened and she smiled to her daughter. Manic approaches and simply feels his father's hand then backs away when he grew self-conscious.

"Hurry back dad." Manic quietly states.

"He's right here silly." Sonia guffaws. "Dad's gonna pop up any moment now."

"Sonia." Sally scolded. "He's not a jack-in-the-box. There will be signs before he awakens again."

Sonia folds her arms. "I know, mom, geez."

"I just want you to know so that your expectations aren't subverted."

Sonia whispers to Manic. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

Manic turns to Sally. "So you're saying we should abandon all hope?"

Sally squeezes the bridge of her nose. "Goodness gracious, listen to me children, I am speaking from experience here."

Sally eases to her kid's level and puts hands on each of their shoulders.

"Your father's Chaos Energy was over-exerted in the explosion. His body is close to healing but there's nothing we can do for the chaotic side. As much as we know about Chaos Energy there are still vast amounts we cannot comprehend. What I'm trying to say is, it could be a long time before we see him up and running again."

Manic and Sonia gravely accepted.

Sonia slowly shakes her head no. "You didn't tell us this earlier? Why? You had us going along with this for two months and you're just now-"

"Sonia, please." Sally sighs. "I just found out yesterday."

Sonia reels back her anger.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." Manic turns away.

"This doesn't mean there isn't hope." Sally smiled. "Shadow the Hedgehog volunteered to stay here while Tails and Rotor research what they can about Billion Rings Chaos Energy. Since they shared an equal quota, there could be a breakthrough. Alright?"

"Alright." The kids nodded.

Sally checks the clock and gathers herself.

"Well my day is just about to begin." Sally headed for the door. "What are two going to do today?"

Sonia and Manic look to each other. "Nothing. Chill. Watch TV. Food will definitely be involved. Maybe an activity?"

"A wasteful day." Sally scolded her kids. "I swear I can't wait until this is over so you can be up out of my house."

"Well we have our class with Rotor still." Manic saved their lazy pride.

Sally nearly forgot. "That's right. At least there's some education getting to those minds of yours. Come to think of it, you two hardly complain about the class anymore, what's going on?"

Sonia defended. "Uh… we've had a change of heart?"

Sally furrows her brow.

Manic steps forward. "It's for Uncle Chuck."

Sally humbly nods and grips the handle. "I see. Well, guys I'll see you later."

Sally exits the room as Sonia and Manic sigh in relief.

"I thought I was gonna spill the beans there for a second." Sonia relaxed and turned for her father.

"You have to be more careful Sonia." Manic wiped his face in anguish.

"Look who's growing up all of a sudden."

Manic didn't want to agree with the jab of a statement but he took it to heart.

"We should go back for Trace." Manic realized.

"In a second, in a second." Sonia waved him off. "I wanna say bye to dad first."

Manic watched his sister approach Sonic and kissed him on the cheek. She then pinched the same cheek and leapt from the bed. She slides before Manic who smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Don't you wanna say bye?" Sonia asked.

Manic hesitated. "I'll talk to him later."

Sonia and Manic exit the hospital room and close the door behind them.

* * *

Tails stares at his monitor.

He surveys the latest readings of this current project and reaches for his drink. He still felt stiff after the explosion those two months ago. There was a distinct click in his arm as he stretches for his ice water. Age and attrition is catching up to the young fox – to everyone really. He looks over the screen to see Shadow glaring at him. Tails maintained a serious tone but deep down he was really enjoying this.

"Tell me you have some new information this week." Shadow sighed. He was covered in sensory equipment with folded arms and furrowed brow.

Tails sips his drink then stands. "By all accounts Shadow, your body is nearly healed but getting a distinct reading on your Chaos Energy is very hard."

"You think me a fool a don't you." Shadow spat. "I know it's possible to sense Chaotic Energy. I've seen Knuckles do it countless times."

"Well yeah! Knuckles has a gift when it comes to that stuff. Even still it's like this… Chaos Energy only talks with Chaos Energy. It's like a closed network, a walky-talky for example. The problem is no matter what we do to try and enter that network it keeps kicking us out like a bouncer at a club."

"Perhaps the frequencies are misaligned." Shadow considered.

Tails inquired. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I use Chaos Control, the energy used is drawn from all around you; time, space, nature, and myself. If you don't get into synchronization with all four of them then you aren't going anywhere."

Tails scratched his chin and turned around. "You may be onto something… Wait… how did _you_ find this stuff out?"

"Are you insinuating I'm stupid?"

Tails wanted to answer the fun way. "No."

"As this worlds ultimate life form I am privy to all classes of knowledge." Shadow starts to rip the medical sensors from his body. "Perhaps my time being friendly has made you forget this aspect."

"Chill out Shadow, It's been a long time okay?" Tails furrowed his brow turning serious. "It's just no one else knows about Chaos Energy here so I was shaken."

Shadow simply shakes his head. "You may have been away for years to this point, but there is an untapped resource here in the city that may have the answers you seek."

"Untapped?"

"It's one of the reasons I've decided to extend my stay here." Shadow walks for the door. "Follow me."

Tails steps behind Shadow as the two exit the laboratory.

* * *

Downtown Knothole was buzzing with media personalities and the public.

There was a sizable crowd just on the stoop of the Grand Courthouse while lawyers and judges entered and exited the building. This crowd wanted to speak their minds about the bombings two months ago and just what should happen with suspects Hershey and Geoffery St. John. Queen Sally arrived via one of many underground tunnels to avoid media speculation and interrogation. The elevator doors opened and she steps into the hall while Bunnie and Antoine await her presence. Antoine wore his left arm in a sling while looking regal in his former uniform - his belly started to poke through the stressed buttons. He pushed Bunnie forward in her wheelchair as she gestured for hugs to her queen.

"Hey guys." Sally sighed embracing her friends.

"Are you being prepared for what is going on in there?" Antoine asked.

"Partially." Sally squeezed out a response.

"Now Sally, don't you worry, we got your back like chiropractic, girl."

Sally smiled at the sentiment then motioned for the two of them to precede her into the massive courtroom. There were a select few in the crowd to observe the ordeals while Hershey and Geoffery were sitting beside their lawyer. Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine sat just behind the prosecuting attorney. Antoine managed to catch a glimpse and wave to the faces he recognized in the back. Amy returned with a wave as Cream folded her arms and got comfortable.

"Cream be nice." Amy nudged her best friend.

"I don't have to if I don't want to." Cream closed her eyes.

Within minutes the judge entered and sat on her proverbial throne for the court. The attorney was a well-dressed falcon in an expensive suit name Weaver. He was still stacking a few papers when the defendants stood ready and willing.

"Now as I understand it, this is the most major case Knothole will have ever seen. I am not looking forward to the proceedings but I feel as a private citizen to one of the greatest cities on the face of Mobius I consider it an honor. With that out of the way I'd like to call this court to session. The people versus Hershey and Geoffery St. John."

Sally nods her head as the gavel bangs.

Weavers attention finally focused and his piercing eyes honed in.

The judge continued. "They are suspected of the following crimes: four counts of attempted regicide, sixty-one counts of attempted murder, seven in assault by terroristic means, two counts of conspiracy, and one count each of possession of illegal weapons, illegal explosives, unlicensed firearms, a mess of unpaid parking tickets, and jaywalking… ugh…"

The people of the court were quietly murmuring as the judge took off her glasses.

"The defendants have already plead not guilty in arraignment, so therefore we are all here at this trial. Counselor Weaver you may deliberate your opening statements when you are ready."

Weaver stood up from his seat.

"They can go first." Weaver said with some arrogance.

"Counselor you are the accuser, it is customary for you to accuse."

"Nah, were good." Weaver smiled and sat down.

"Although unheard of… Defendant Burke you may approach the jury."

The lawyer for the St. John's was a large beaver in a well put-together blue suit and glasses. He waddled forward and turned to the twelve ordinary citizens on the side of the courtroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what we have here today is a case of vast proportions - the supposed revenge plot decades in the making. But how could this have been? That's a question I'd like to get to the bottom of. My clients would like to know too."

The crowd in the courtroom starts to erupt.

The judge's gavel fills the room with many knocks.

"Order!" she shouts.

Burke continued. "As watered down as the media is in Knothole these days can we really trust what we've heard, what we've read? My opening statement is a recurring theme among my quest for the truth in behalf of the St. John family. Who really is the victim here?"

Sally nearly leapt from her chair while Bunnie held her at bay.

"Easy Sally girl…"

"My testimony will prove to everyone that Hershey and Geoffery should be exonerated on all counts!"

The courtroom erupts again with Sally leading the charge. The judge nearly split her block with the successive gavel slams.

"Counselor Weaver, have you anything to say?"

Weaver simply leans back watching Burke with his acute eyes. "I'm going to let the facts speak for themselves."

"You expect the blind to develop eyesight also?" Burke shot back.

"Totally irrelevant." Weaver dug into his paperwork.

"Mr. Weaver would you like to call your first witness to the stand?"

"As a matter of fact I would." Weaver snapped a folder closed. "The people call her highness, Queen Sally Acorn to the stand."

The regent put her hair in order then stood gathering the attention of everyone in the room. She stepped from the crowd and into ring where the lawyers were ready to battle. Sally caught eyes with Geoffery who looked at her lustfully. Hershey simply scratched her nose with her middle finger as Sally approached the stand. She was completely calm as she seated herself.

The judge addressed her. "Your word is bond. In this courtroom, you have the power to change lives for better or for worse. Do you solemnly swear to uphold truth?"

"I do." Sally recited.

"Very well then Queen Acorn." The judge turned to Weaver. "You may begin."

* * *

Shadow and Tails wait among the retirement home complex.

Many older animals shuffled along the lobby with canes and walkers - tennis balls glide across the floor. Shadow and Tails observe the soothing scene as an older bear teaches his grandson the keys on the lobby piano. An older goose was reading to visiting children on a quest for their personal scout badges. An older rabbit holds his wife's hand as they slowly mosey down the halls.

"Is this what retirement looks like?" Shadow asked. "A waiting room for death?"

Tails shakes his head. "What is wrong with you?"

"I find places like these depressing – like a well-dressed slaughterhouse."

"These people are able to relax from the things we did." Tails folds his arms. "Without us fighting, they wouldn't be able to do just this."

"And what do you call this?"

"Living life." Tails smiled.

Shadow considered his words. "I never heard your opinion on the aftermath."

"The funeral."

Shadow shakes his head. "No. Your children."

Tails furrows his brow then looks straight on.

"I heard little detail of their heroics." Shadow turned to the fox. "What do you think of them turning into the next generation of Fr-"

"I refuse to let that happen." Tails said firmly.

Shadow wasn't surprised.

"It's one thing to go along with it when the stakes weren't high, but my wife, my friends, and my kids all suffered that day. At that age, I didn't have parents to worry for me." Tails expressed. "I'm going back on my word now because I see how it is on the outside looking in. My kids got hurt, and I'd do anything to prevent that."

Shadow completely understood. "What if I told you that if your kids fight for today, this could be you in the future?"

Tails stared at the happy faces of the retirement home and furrowed his brow.

"Hi." said an eager approaching employee. "The man you're looking for is right this way."

Tails and Shadow stood and followed the lovely lady to the rear of the first floor where many older animals were enjoying themselves poolside. They stepped to the sunbathing area and immediately noticed the figurative fish out of water. He held a large book in his hands and looked over the top to see who was blocking the shade. He tilts down his glasses to view the two figures before him.

"As I live and breathe…" he snaps his book closed. "Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Doctor…" Shadow kept it short.

Tails slaps his forehead in realization and then humbly approaches the older gentleman. "Doctor Nate Morgan! It's been a long time huh?"

Nate gathered himself and stood.

"Afternoon Shadow, Miles." Nate greeted jouyoisly.

He was an older swarthy gentleman tucked into a comfy bathrobe. He carried himself with a regal stature as his cane looked more accessory than accessibility. Tails and Shadow followed him to the bar where he paid for a bottled water.

"It's been several decades since I've been a part of a civilization." Nate began. "Especially Mobotropolis again."

"Knothole." Tails interjects.

"Nathan, my associate and I are in need of your assistance. Perhaps what you know about Chaos Energy can assist us."

"I'd like to help you guys out, I really would, but I've been banned from ever practicing science within these walls."

"Really?" Tails asked. "How long ago was this?"

"Well it was in the generation of King Maximillian Acorn, third year I believe. My license stripped and a lifetime ban was placed. Julian Kintobor had me outed for stealing designs, a crime I would never dare try."

"Robuttnik." Tails shakes his head.

"I'm sorry such research requires haste but I won't be of much help to you without my right as a scientist."

"It's for Sonic the Hedgehog." Tails stated. "He suffered pretty badly in that explosion, Doctor, we can't get him out his coma until we can find a way to heal him.

"It's true Nathan," Shadow added. "You're the only one we've thought of to help figure this out."

Nate Morgan sighs and removes his glasses.

"You know you owe us this favor Nate." Tails stepped to him. "I swear if you help me figure out a way to restore his Chaos Energy then you will be pardoned from everything."

Nate Morgan fully turned to the pair in an unsure disposition.

"I do not want to break any rules here." Nate returned his glasses to his face. "However, I do feel I owe a debt of gratitude; you for helping me from Ixis and you for saving me from myself."

Nate sighs in complete regret. "I will do what I can."

Tails' nine tails flourish in excitement as he embraces the old man. Shadow simply folds his arms then nods in approval.

"Thank you so much!" Tails exclaims. "You are the best! Can we go right now? Is that too soon?"

Nate clicks his can against the ground to settle the younger fox. "Tomorrow. We can set a time and schedule tomorrow later. As for tonight, I'm going to relax. Good day Miles, Shadow."

Tails and Shadow watch Nate Morgan walk away.

* * *

"Queen Sally, would you please regale us with the event as well as the moments leading up to it."

Sally cleared her throat. "Of course."

She hadn't realized sitting on the stand would be this nerve-racking. She had nothing but the truth to tell but still being under oath meant every single word would come under scrutiny. Sally hadn't looked forward to this moment since the St. John's called lawyer but she endured for the right thing.

Justice.

"We were in mourning, renowned knight of Knothole, Sir Charles had recently passed. Sonic and I were devastated at the loss of his Uncle. We had no clue at the time who would do such a thing to one of the most beloved people in our nation."

"What happened to Sir Charles?" Weaver interjected

Sally nearly panicked. "He was brutally murdered. From what we could gather he suffered a shot that devastated his memory banks."

"Please continue with the story."

Sally nodded. "Sonic and I awoke the day of the funeral; it was really hard for him to get out of bed that day. But lo and behold we made it to the gravesite where we were met with friends, family, and a beautiful service."

"What else happened?"

"Sonic stood to give closing words; he even chided me to take a seat as if to say he had this, like he knew he was going to save my life."

Burke coughed loudly to interrupt the show going on before him. Weaver eyed him and begged the Queen to continue.

"Sonic was in the middle of his testimony when in a flash I was grabbed, or shielded, or something. Everything just went dark and I couldn't breathe, or hear, I felt I was burning, and numb all over. I can still hear the ringing in my ears having learned exactly what happened."

"What did happen?"

"An explosion, specifically a bomb was planted underneath the casket of Sir Charles. It was designed to kill everyone at the memorial in a revenge plot against my husband and I."

"A revenge plot? How could you make an assumption that grand?"

Sally calmed herself. "When the dust cleared and everyone was being rushed to the hospital, an anonymous call said Geoffery and Hershey St. John were in custody. He broke out of the Devil's Gulag in order to exact revenge on the people who put him there."

"You mean the heinous prison where the world's deadliest criminals are kept. How did he escape?"

"Station Square sent us a distress call earlier in the week. They said there was a malfunction on their end and they could use help returning some prisoners. We, being the gracious allies, offered some our best and brightest, but we had no idea something like this would ever happen."

"Thank you Queen Sally." Weaver headed for his side of the room as Burke stood and buttoned his suit.

"First of all Queen Sally, I am honored to be in your presence and you are a wonderful, wonderful person."

"Thank you." Sally readily accepted the complement.

"Try not to feel too bad for what I'm about to do." Burke turned to Weaver. Sally wished she wasn't a sucker for this man's charm.

"Objection." Weaver called out.

"You'd better recognize where you stand counselor."

"Let's take this piece by piece shall we?"

Sally squinted her eyes, trying not be wrapped up again.

"What is life?"

Sally turned her head in confusion.

"At least your definition of it, my Queen…"

"Life is existence. Life is being born, growing, changing, and being better because of it. It's animation in the purest form."

"Do you think I or Weaver here has life?"

"Of course."

"What about this table here? Or this stack of folders? Or the very seat you rest your royal rear end on?"

"Objection: What's the point of all this?"

"I'm getting to it." Burke warned the judge who was already fed up his antics.

Sally shook her head again. "I don't follow."

"Neither do I your highness." Burke smiled. "Neither do I. You say my client murdered Sir Charles but according to your definition he was dead long before this instance."

Sally grew outraged. "You dirty no good cretin!"

"Queen Sally!" Judge admonished her.

"By all accounts our precious knight in shining armor died the second he was roboticized by the old order. His 'existence' you claim has no more bearing than a toaster."

Sally was fuming with enraged tears puddling her eyes. "You think you can just tread all over what that man's done for us?"

"Queen Sally was the mission to help Station Square something Sir Charles would have wanted? Need I remind you your bond to the oath?"

Sally wanted to rip her hair out for falling into this trap. "No, it was uh… he actually didn't want us to get involved."

"Interesting. So by that information could Knothole have saved itself the trouble and took the high ground?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you?"

Sally looked to Weaver who was rummaging through papers and nearly about to molt. Burke got in her eye-line and practically prodded her for an answer.

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"Really now." Burke flicked his whiskers. "No sense of pride on the line? No redemption of shame? I mean, why would peaceful little Knothole all these years suddenly go out of its way to help a nation that's been learning on its own for some time now?"

"These were dangerous criminals who needed to be put away. That's it."

"And where was this priority after the supposed murder of Charles?"

"He took a life!"

"My question my queen."

Sally wanted to rip this smug beaver in half. "We informed Station Square there was a casualty too large to ignore and we resigned from the search. With Sonic leading the Freedom Fighters He was in no way, shape, or form to continue."

"So these bad guys are still at large?"

"Station Square has now caught nearly eighty percent of the prisoners."

"Is this revenge plot fueled by love lost?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you still desire to be with my client?"

Sally glanced at Geoffery who smugly glared at her while she nearly vomited.

"No! Hell no!"

"Do you think him a fool?"

"Absolutely?"

"Is he a mastermind?"

"Certainly not."

"Yet you still think he thought of this thrown-together farce you call a revenge plot?"

"Yes! He and his thing have a history. It dates back to when he tried to kill me the last time!"

"And how exactly did that go?"

"Aside from trying to steal the throne, she sabotaged my rope and left me to fall to my death."

"So rope… to convoluted funeral massacre?"

"Weeds do grow counselor."

Burke looks to the jury. "Let's talk about the funeral. A solemn event no doubt. From your testimony you could barely recall what happened to you."

"Objection." Weaver grew annoyed.

"There you are." Sally wanted to choke the guy from across the room.

"Let the record show that the witness is hostile." Burke nodded to the judge.

"Burke!" The judge stated. "Queen Sally you may step down for now."

"Your honor I was not finished." Burke stepped to her.

"You claim she's hostile, I'm cooling her down. Have a seat Sally. You can revisit her testimony at the end of your witness carousel."

The Queen eagerly returned to her chair trying to hold it together. Bunnie and Antoine grab her hands in support as she bowed to them in love and exhaustion. Cream and Amy watch from the back row with doubt on their faces.

"That didn't go well at all." Cream folds her arms.

"Yeah that was terrible. Amy agreed.

"I thought this going to be a cakewalk but now I'm not even sure."

"Me too. Although seeing Sally squirm up there really made me happy."

"You're a freak." Cream shakes her head and checks the time. "How do you think Rotor's doing?"

"Probably literally dying." Amy shakes her head.

"I guess I'll go relieve him. Keep me posted Alright."

"You know it girl, talk to you later."

Cream gets up and smoothly exits the courtroom.

"For my next witness, the people call Hershey St. John to the stand."

The crowd murmurs in response as the sexy kitten rises and adjusts her hair.

* * *

Rotor's private workshop lay dormant.

The afternoon sun was still shining brightly as a pair of silhouettes darkened his door.

Sonia, Manic, and Trace turn the handle and enter. It was a decent sized warehouse type room with dated machines and workbench in the corner. There were a few vehicles, some bazookas, and Rotor's old attire from his Freedom Fighter days. The trio locked the door and strolled past the eight chairs and chalkboard to the cubby section. They checked for onlookers when Sonia reached into the back of the cube closet and flipped around a panel. She pressed a button when the floor gently descended. The square panel only descended a few feet which led them to their true destination. They walked underneath the workshop then took a ramp down into lower Knothole.

"How do you think mom's doing at the trial?" Sonia asked.

"You know mom." Manic sighed. "She's probably got that lawyer wrapped around her finger."

"That does sound like mom."

"Hopefully we can get in some more time to train today."

"You better pray!" Trace excitedly shouted. "I plan to kick all the butts today."

They emerged into bunker style room where they immediately spotted Rotor with eyes on the many security monitors and headphones. They stepped into the bunker to see Belle and Jacques tinkering with their bracers.

"Stop, stop!" Jacques exclaimed. A quick spark burst from his gauntlet as he and Belle look on in wonder.

"Is that it!" Jacques half-smiled.

"You tell me." Belle proudly poked out her chest.

He closed up the gauntlet and attached it to his forearm. Belle placed a sensor behind his ear and stepped back.

"Try out your Neuro-Link." Belle commanded.

Jacques leaned forward and with a thought the armband gauntlet spread from forearm to covering his entire left appendage.

"Oh this is perfect." Jacques smiled.

"You're only a few steps behind, but I'll let you keep pace."

Belle started to put her gauntlet on when she spotted Sonia and Manic. They met eyes and turned away – a better sign than previous meetings. Sonia and Manic continued their tour as Trace turned to Skye and Melody.

"Hey Skye!" Trace sang his sister's name. "Melody."

"Hey Trace." The two were deadlocked in deadman's volley with a strand of lightning. They were sending pulses of electricity back and forth to each other trying to strengthen and sharpen control.

Sonia and Manic step to Lara-Su who emanates a green aura while floating in a meditative position.

"You're late." Lara didn't even turn around.

"Yeah sorry about that, we had to pick Trace up and he likes to take his jolly time." Sonia explained.

Lara ceased her aura and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Well we're wasting time." Lara began. "With the trial going on and our parents busy, today is the perfect chance to test our skills outside of Knothole."

"R-really?" Manic stepped to her. "Today? Like right now?"

"That's right. Today we have our first mission." Lara nodded.

* * *

 **Welcome back to Arc 2 of "Sonic 51: Genesis" everyone!  
** **I appreciate your patience and will continue to deliver worthy pages of this story. To show your appreciation you can follow me on my pages and leave a review. For future reference, the remaining chapters of the series will be released on Tuesday's. No word for artwork yet but an announcement will be made soon.  
** **Until next time Freedom Fighters!**


	12. Façades

The kids gather before Lara-Su.

They were deep underground in lower Knothole where Rotor provided a secret base for the young team. They would use the upper facility as a façade while they escaped to refine their abilities. Now as the trial goes on in Knothole, the kids would use the distraction to launch their first mission.

"We finally got the go-ahead huh?" Jacques asked.

"That's right." Lara nodded.

"This is so exciting." Belle smiled. "These two months of training will finally pay off."

"Trying to keep things secret around here was already the hard part." Sonia folds her arms. "If it wasn't for this trial, my mother would have us all strung up."

"Then beaten with paddles." Manic adds.

"Couple books thrown at us." Sonia nods.

"A well-crafted lecture."

"A walk on hot coals."

"Are you two okay?" Melody asked. "Should we call someone?"

Trace put his arms around Sonia and Manic and imitated a laugh. "These two are just being dramatic, eh boss lady?"

Lara winks at Trace. "You got that right."

"Still it's no lie." Belle surmised. "It's hard to believe Rotor, Amy, and Cream went along with this, much-less provide us a way to let the Freedom Fighters live on."

"Just as long as we do things the right way." Skye replied. "I hope things are going to work out."

Rotor turns around in his chair and stands which garners the attention of the group. He looks beyond them when they turn to see Cream descending down the ramp. She pauses and looks over the group with disdain.

"You all look like crap." Cream smiled. She steps before Lara and looks her in the eye.

"You ready?" Cream asked with a bit of pride.

Lara exhaled. "I think so."

"You better be." Cream continued while stepping through the kids for Rotor. "There's a lot of eyes and ears being distracted by this trial and I gotta say it's off to a bad start. So far, they're making a defense that Uncle Chuck wasn't even considered alive to call it murder."

"What?" Manic exclaimed.

"What's worse is that your mom isn't doing the best up on the stand. Something I didn't think could happen."

Rotor hands Cream his tablet. "Check this out Cream, right on time."

Cream looks over the data then nods to Rotor. "Luckily, you're here to right the wrongs."

"This is our mess and we're gonna clean it up somehow." Rotor began. "I should have been there when Uncle Chuck was attacked so this is how we're gonna respond."

Cream taps a button on the tablet when the main screen of Rotor's workstation flips to pictures of four criminals. Then the pictures slide to the side, while a location pin drops not too far from Knothole.

Rotor explains. "While this trial is going on it's our job to apprehend the criminals that have escaped from the Devil's Gulag. Rouge has hooked us up with an agent to work with in Station Square while we work clandestine. That means this isn't for glory you guys. Take five to prepare while Cream gets ready to join you."

"Madam Cream is coming with us?" Belle asked.

"Don't call me that." Cream walks by heading to the lockers.

Lara answers. "Just as a standby, in case things go wrong."

"Already confident in us, I see." Melody smiles. "This oughta be fun."

Lara folds her arms in deep thought as Cream heads to her personal locker.

"You know it is Melody!" Sonia exclaims. "With me and Manic's speed, you and Skye's lightning, Lara's chaos powers, and Belle and Jacques weird puppets."

"They're armor!" They shouted.

"Whatever." Sonia continued.

"Maybe we should prepare ourselves for something to go wrong. Pride before the fall ya know?" Skye prodded.

"That's loser talk!" Sonia pointed to the fox.

Lara breaks from the group, anxious to speak with Cream who was done prepping for the mission.

"Why are you coming?" Lara boldly states.

Cream met eyes with her.

"You know we can handle this on our own." Lara continued. "Or are you just keeping tabs on me?"

Cream sucks her teeth. "Are you trying to piss me off? Listen. I bailed you out of certain death cause you're too chicken to face your own echidnas. You owe me! Besides, time's running out and I'm gonna stick to my word. Got it? You're my bitch until then."

Cream gently slaps Lara on the cheek and walks past her.

Lara nearly boils from containing her anger but swallows her pride. She turns to the group and sighs.

"So are we doing this or are we doing this?" Cream asked.

The group resounded in a cheery delight.

"Alright shut up." Cream steps for the SUV near the garage door. "Everyone in."

* * *

The lone house was empty.

This hidden home in the Great Forest was a getaway for family long since passed. Now it rests empty ready to accept a few new guests. Sunlight beams through the kicked open door as four derelict denizens enter the domicile. They kick around the affects of the house and instantly started snooping around.

"I'm gonna check the fridge." The amphibian announced.

The tired primate rested at the dining room table and cracked his knuckles. "Ain't this an odd place for a job."

"It's just a meeting place." The avian leader stood in the center of the living room peering at old photos. "It's just the kind of thing we need to get our legs under us, remember?"

"Oh I remember. I still don't like it."

The feline finally chimed in. "You don't like anything! C'mon Sarge! We need to get back in the game!"

The amphibian bounces back into the room with arms full of cans and condiments. "Everything is spoiled."

"You're still gonna eat that double F?"

"Obviously." The frog responded.

"Gross."

The hawk checks his phone. "He's late."

"It's been one minute." The sergeant stated.

"Punctuality is key in this business." The hawk squawked. "We're leaving."

The frog questioned his leader with many sauces upon his face.

"Leaving so soon?" Trace entered, in a tone fitting his demeanor. He stepped into room with presence and quietly observed each member of the crew. He folds arms behind his back as three of them become jumpy.

"At ease gentlemen." Trace started. "I'm the liaison you've been communicating with. You must be Predator Hawk, my name is Psion."

The two shook hands.

"Shall we begin?" Predator started. "Seeing how you're late?"

"Apologies that you misunderstood the timing of this meeting. I told you to be here on time, not the other way around."

"You think you can boss us around already?" Sergeant Simian rose from his seat. Trace nearly grew intimidated but held his act together. "Ahem. Have a seat Sergeant. You were a military man, I assume you follow protocol. This here is no different."

"I did. Until I killed my commanding officer." The gorilla stared Psion down.

He bitterly exhaled as Flying Frog and Lightning Lynx stared at the machine.

"He's a pretty cool robot, eh Boss?"

Trace nearly dropped the façade and turned to Lightning.

Flying Frog added on. "Haven't seen a good one since Robotnik was taken down. I wanna rip it apart!"

Psion turned to the pair, holding back annoyance and anger. "Boys, I am much more than just a simple… robot."

Flying Frog erupts with a knife and jams it into Psion's neck.

"Now I really wanna rip you apart!"

"What are you doing?" Lightning interrogated. Psion quickly grasps Flying Frog's retreating arm, twists, and grab's the back of his neck. Psion steps and slams the amphibian into the cans, condiments, and forcibly through the table. Psion calmly uprights himself and removes the knife from his neck. He wipes his hands free of the sauces and steps for Predator Hawk.

"You don't mess around huh?" Predator eyes Psion.

"Obviously I'll be revoking his cut. Inform him when he comes back into consciousness."

"You still want us for the job?" Lightning asked.

"Did I… did I not make myself clear?" Psion calmly moved for the rear of the house. "I will bring you to my employer. He is interested in your skill set."

They all started to follow when he turns and holds a hand for pause.

"Only one is necessary." Psion directed.

"No way," the gorilla stood erect. "You just took out my mans out in one hit. Ain't no divide and conquer bout to happen here."

Psion hesitated.

"It's okay Trace." Cream spoke to Trace via hidden communicator. "Maintain your cool. You're doing great. Just allow him back but keep Lightning outside."

Psion gathers his composure then nods. "Fine, you may assist Predator but no more."

"Stay here and watch the door." Predator commanded as he and the sergeant followed Psion back to the rear of the house. Lightning Lynx followed orders and swiftly stood in the center of the room.

"Got it boss!"

Psion takes a final glimpse of the room before leading two criminals to the outdoor deck in the back of the house. There were many rooms between the living room and the deck. Belle calculated that it would take Lightning Lynx to return to the rear of the house just under three seconds and attack in under five. Their plan gained an advantage when Flying Frog volunteered for a knockout but as a result Sergeant Simian's paranoia accompanied Predator Hawk to the rear of the house.

"I let Lara know, Trace." Cream directed. "Just follow her lead and remember the signal."

"Right this way gentleman." Psion stepped outside onto the deck as Predator and Sergeant easily followed. They eyed Psion's master who stood with back to them gazing at the massive trees of the forest.

Psion steps to the side and holds clasped hands at his waist.

"You must be…"

"How long have these trees stood tall?" Lara quickly claimed their attention.

The two criminals looked to each other and shrugged. "Uh… a while I guess?"

"Not interested in nature, Predator Hawk?"

He chose his words carefully. "Not really. No."

"A shame. We can learn a lot from nature." Lara started. "The trees for example are a metaphor of trust. A seed is feeble and weak, waiting to be stepped on and pounded into the dirt. It trusts the soil to keep it safe, feeds off its nutrients, always hoping for the wonderful rain. It's nearly useless; kind of like the relationship we have now."

Lara finally turns around and gazes at the two newcomers. "You may address me as Lady Sif."

"What do you want from us?" A fed up Sergeant asked.

"No foreplay? Hmm… disappointing. Fine alright." Lara smirked. "A job; something small in order to build trust. I understand you have a bone to pick with the Freedom Fighters of Knothole."

Predator Hawk and Sergeant Simian look to each other and shrug.

"We do," the Sergeant started. "But we're trying to move in another direction."

Cream was intrigued. "Keep it goin girl! Squeeze 'em for all their worth."

"What are your interests?" Lady Sif questioned.

The gorilla was about to let loose lips fly.

"What's the job?" Predator Hawk stepped to her.

Lady Sif smirked and turned, trying to hide her flustered face.

"The job…" she tried to remember the fake details. "Is a simple one. One that's easy. And simply easy to do."

"Knothole boss." Psion chimed in.

"Knothole is where you're headed." Lady Sif snapped to attention.

The pair of Destructix looked to each other again.

"I need you to traffic some merchandise into Knothole."

The hawk squinted his eyes and turned away. "Easier said than done."

"That Nicole program watches everything that goes in and out of that place. Especially since the old geezer blew up."

Psion and Sif eye the pair of felons.

"Sounds like you're running scared." Psion chimes.

"I didn't say it couldn't be done." Predator Hawk put his foot down. "There's always a chink in the armor.

Lady continues. "If you do this right, I could put you in league with people to reach your aspirations."

"I know that's right." The sergeant stated.

"I know all about the Destructix." Lady Sif starts. "Full-time specialists with a pension for getting things done. Mammoth Mogul had you as right-handed harbingers until your stint in the Devil's Gulag. A reputation like that can't go unnoticed. Tell me who was your last job for?"

"A bounty hunter here, a tycoon there, nothing special. Although our beef with the Freedom Fighters is bout to heat up here real soon."

Predator Hawk allowed the Sergeant to speak but kept his watch.

"You don't say?"

"Yeah. One of the guys in lockup has a real grudge for Knothole. Says he's got a vendetta. Ha! I had to look that up first chance I got!"

"Give me name and consider my interest piqued." Lady Sif stepped closer.

The gorilla started. "Com-"

"Wait a second." Predator Hawk eyed the ones present. "What kind of lady of the world doesn't have these type of connections?"

Lady Sif grew startled. "If only I was omniscient…"

"No one's heard of a Lady Sif and yet you offer top dollar." Predator Hawk crept closer. "I should have listened to that bounty hunter and sniffed out this trap!"

Lara and Trace looked at each other and took their stances.

Simian and Hawk got ready.

"No escape." Predator seethed.

"It's all on you kid." Cream relieved her team leader. "Don't die."

"Nuke it!" Lara shouted.

Trace quickly opened his wrist and slammed a button. They leap as the base poles of the deck were shredded due to a small explosion. The deck quickly fell two stories to the forest floor.

"Start the plan!" Lara shouted.

* * *

The explosion shakes the house.

Lightning Lynx's ears twitch and he instantly speeds through the house to the deck hit the forest floor.

"Guys!"

Lightning gets ready to leap when he thinks of his ally and rushes to awaken him.

"Double F!" The Lynx shouted. "The others are in trouble!"

He stirs awake. "What?"

The Lynx starts to skip to the front door. "Go to the back door and fly down to help the Sarge! I'll go around and meet you!"

The insane frog finally hopped to and sprinted for the door. The Lynx was halfway around the massive compound when he was slammed by a stiff fist. Lightning spun out and pinned against a giant tree.

"You and me, race around the world!" Manic exclaimed.

Lightning easily took the bait and gave chase for Manic.

Meanwhile Flying Frog reaches the exit to the veranda and looks down.

"What the hell happened?" Frog took a few steps back and ran toward the door when Jacques punched him from the air and into the kitchen. Plates and dishes clatter to the ground as the amphibian smoothly reveals a knife.

"Looks like I've got a houseguest." Jacques approached as his bracer plates his left arm. He lifted it and aimed for his target.

"Stand down if you don't want to be fried."

"You don't know who I am!" The frog lashed across the counter to flurry the area with dishes. Jacques dodged the projectiles and rolled to peer over the counter tops.

"Fresh meat. Fresh meat." The frog echoed as the sound of knives sharpened. Jacques caught a look at the empty knife block and ducked down.

"I've never eaten coyote before." The knife sharpening stops. Jacques started to charge his gauntlet when a knife lazily sails through the air above the counter. Jacques watches when a second knife strikes the first midair and spins it right into Jacques thigh.

The coyote grimaces in pain yet fires a blast through the island. Jacques looks and sees he missed. Flying Frog sails over the countertop and goes to stab Jacques in the arm. The knife slides from the armor and the two pause.

The frog spits a thick mucus right into Jacques eyes as the coyote aims and fires another volley. The kitchen erupts in a haze of debris as Jacques struggles to move.

"Belle!" He exclaims.

"Wounded warrior! Let me put you out of your misery!"

Jacques struggles to see through the sticky mucus. He pulls the knife from his thigh when he is kicked down to his knees and held at the throat by a knife.

"Your blood's gonna be like waterfalls!"

The frog edged the knife near his jugular and started to pierce.

Jacques powered up his bracer and blasted the floor to launch the both of them into a solid threshold post. They were quickly separated as the amphibian quickly got to his feet.

"Sneaky, sneaky. You don't play fair! I like that!"

The frog brandished a pair of knives but felt uneasy and launched one behind him. It was swatted to the ground as Belle charged up a blast.

"Another!?" The frog happily questioned.

She aimed and fired when Jacques was attracted to her sister and slammed into Flying Frog. Their bracers connected and Belle quickly tucked her brother behind her.

"I gotcha, Jacques." Belle assured him.

"He's crafty; be on guard."

The amphibian picked up his pair of knives then eyed the girl.

"Oh rabbit." The frog was upset. "I've had rabbit before."

She charged a shot when he threw a knife. It was easily shot down when his tongue wrapped around her ankle and pulled. She falls to the ground as he leaps for her knife first. She aims her gauntlet again when the frog dexterously presses against the ceiling and springs down right behind her. Belle quickly gets to her feet and dodges a swipe when another knife is thrown and stuck into her right shoulder. Flying Frog rotates his knife position and goes for the kill.

Belle catches his wrist with her left and buts her cannon right into his torso. She charges as Frog struggles to reach into his belt for another knife. He spits his signature mucus into her face when the charge completes. The blast erupts from her hand cannon and sends Frog through two walls and outside into the grass.

Belle exhales and falls to her knees.

"You alright Jacques?" Belle asked.

"D'you win Belle?"

She looks through the holes and relaxes.

"Yeah, we won." She smiles, clearing the mucus from her face.

* * *

Simian rolled on the ground in pain.

The fall was devastating to him as his own weight fully collapsed on him. He still stirred, clearly trying to power through his injuries. The backyard clearing was covered in grass with the tree line just meters away.

"I'll kill you two!" Simian said slowly getting to his feet. Trace and Lara readied their attack, still watching the air to see just where Predator Hawk had escaped.

"Just like we planned Trace." Lara instructed.

"I know, I know." Trace prodded. Their aim was to keep Simian in an open field where he couldn't grab anything from the environment. Predator Hawk would strike from the air where he was exceptionally talented.

Simian stumbled to his feet when Trace darted for the gorilla. He tensed up and reeled back his massive fist. Trace telegraphed the move when Predator Hawk swiftly slashed Trace and put him into the dirt. Lara had no clue where he came from but turned her attention to the avian adversary.

Simian targeted Trace and continued sizing up the machine for his heavy gauntlet. Predator banked and was headed for Lara.

"Now or never." Lara encouraged herself. She started to glow green as Chaos Energy manifested around her body.

Predator was talons first at breakneck speed when Skye slammed into him and threw him into the nearby forest. The small fox nearly called mayday before righting himself and giving a thumbs up.

Lara gave a sigh of relief as he went to engage the hawk. Simian quickly closed in to swat Lara to the other side of the yard. He was quickly regaining his strength and beat his chest in an uproar. Trace leapt from his back, flipped, and knocked Simian in the head. The gorilla barely flinched.

"You think you strong enough for me!"

The gorilla and the Gizoid grappled where Trace was quickly becoming overpowered.

"I'm not." Trace imitated a smirk. "But we are!"

Trace released his left and quickly flipped the gorilla onto his back. He dives away and covers his head.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Trace commanded.

Lara was on the edge of the arena boiling in Chaos Energy. The glowing green force flashed and then shrouded Sergeant Simian in a burst of his own energy and Lara's. The echidna tensed and revealed the Master Emerald shard.

"Goodness gracious, boss lady." Trace imitated a whistle. "He won't be slinging poop for a long time."

Lara returned the energy to the shard and relaxed for the moment.

"Good Job Trace." Lara approached.

The robot saluted in appreciation.

* * *

Skye leapt from another branch.

Predator Hawk was relentless, tearing apart each landing spot Skye was attending.

"He's not letting me set up." Skye said to himself.

Predator's sharpened wings and talons were no match for the brittle branches of the aging forest. Skye was forced to stay airborne where his speed wasn't as good as Predator's.

Skye circled around a thick tree trunk and hid. He started to build up his own electricity when Predator darted straight for him. Skye ceases his hover and falls just out of reach for the hawk's spear. Skye dropped toward the forest floor as Predator landed and flew after him. Skye began his rotations again and darted down after the boy.

Skye slams his hands together as a massive discharge of static electricity output from the fox. Predator Hawk was unaffected by the multiple sparks when he flipped his wings to reach and scratch Skye across the chest.

The sparks ceased as Predator closed in for the killing blow.

"There you are!" Melody's voice echoed throughout the forest. Predator was yanked from the air and was propelled into the tree trunk. Skye caught flight and sailed to the floor when Predator Hawk tried to right his position. He is then repelled and clipped by a stiff branch across the neck. He spins in pain then is drawn toward another tree trunk and another.

Predator Hawk was pinballing all across the forest until he slammed into the forest floor and dragged before Melody. The Hawk was still conscious but badly beaten. Melody lifted his head as she smiled.

"Release." She smirked.

The static electricity drew back from the bird and into Melody. The Light charged on her touch and when the connection was severed it blew back Predator Hawk in a massive discharge.

Skye lands next to his sister holding his chest.

"What happened to the plan?" Melody asked.

"Had to freestyle." Skye shrugged.

"You're lucky I was here." Melody inspected his scratches. "You're gonna be fine."

* * *

Lightning Lynx was down for the count.

Sonia and Manic brush their hands free of the dust.

"That didn't go bad at all." Sonia smiles.

Manic agreed. "We planned so much for this, I don't see how we could fail."

Manic dug into Sonia's pack and yanked free a collar and two pairs of handcuffs. He snapped it onto the unconscious Lynx and secured his wrists and ankles.

"Where do we go from here?" Sonia asked.

"Just a few yards west of here." Manic gestured. "Cream said her contact was close by."

"Alright, just handle the garbage will ya?"

Manic shakes his head and grabs onto Lynx's hair and drags him in his wake. The two quickly sped through the old forest. The large trees were aged and solid as it filtered in the setting sunlight. There were very few paths within the forest but the most notable was the main line to the old chateaux. Sonia and Manic said to a stop on the middle of the road when a horn honks and a military grade prison transport slowly approaches.

Sonia touches her ear."Hey Cream, we're meeting your agents now, are the others finished up?"

"Hell yeah." Cream started. "I'm picking up the last of 'em in the truck and heading your way now."

"Sweet." Sonia ended the call.

Two agents of G.U.N. step from the heavy artillery truck and approach with open arms. They were a wolf and a rooster dressed in black suits and shades. The taller wolf was the lead agent and shook Manic's hand.

"Agent Flannery. G.U.N." He happily introduced himself. "This is Agent Barnes. We've received a tip from one of Knothole's finest?"

"The Destructix." Manic stuck out his chest. "My team and I caught them."

"Your team?" Sonia smirked.

Agent Barnes laughed and stepped in closer to Sonia

"That's hilarious, you're hilarious." The rooster let his laughs die down.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but your Manic and Sonia, royalty of Knothole." Agent Flannery surmised. "What are you doing here catching criminals?"

Sonia started. "Doing our part for freedom. We still got gulag rejects to snatch."

"Despite some events, we still gave our word." Manic nodded.

"Commendable." Flannery smirked. "We could use all the help we can get."

Barnes approached Sonia. "I'm sorry but I don't know if I'll ever have chance to do this but you're freaking gorgeous."

Sonia starts to blush in complete surprise. "Th-Thanks?"

"Barnes!" The wolf growled.

Agent Barnes stepped in closely. "After we're through with all of this maybe we could grab a bite to eat? Just you and me? I know a place…"

"I'm fifteen." Sonia said holding embarrassment and vomit.

"Eh," Barnes didn't stutter. "It's just a number."

"Okay!" Flannery stepped in between them. "I'm here to pick up four criminals and not one more."

"I'm just saying Flannery! She'll be legal in a year!"

Manic cackles in laughter at his sisters expense. Sonia just tried to crawl into herself and die.

Flannery directed Barnes into the truck. "Go sit down! Just. Go sit down."

"Aww." Barnes slowly walked to the truck.

"I apologize for that." Flannery bowed in such respect.

Manic bowed in response. "It's cool man; just got more ammo to tease her with."

Seconds later, Cream and the team approaches in SUV. The doors opened and the three pairs of Freedom Fighter hopefuls hopped out.

"Can we get some help?" Lara asked.

Flannery quickly hopped to assist and helped yank Sergeant Simian from the cargo hold of the truck. Trace had the gorilla on his back as Jacques and Skye held up his massive arms.

"Manic, get back there and help." Cream barked. "Don't get upstaged by the G.U.N. Agent."

She stepped next Sonia as Manic took Flannery's place holding the legs. The wolf stumbled back into truck but caught himself on the jamb before falling.

"You okay?" Cream asked.

"He's a heavy son of a gun." Flannery wiped his hands. "Barnes! Open the cell."

The rooster quickly stepped into the back of his vehicle as the boys carry the ape into their custody.

"I'm glad you were able to meet us here." Cream turned to the wolf. "How do you know Rouge?"

"Rouge?" Flannery smiled. "We go way back; did an undercover mission in south side Station Square for one of our first missions."

"She spoke highly of you." Cream said, watching the other criminals get carried into United Federation custody.

"I am honored to have her well-wishes, as well as be in the presence of someone responsible for saving the world."

Cream genuinely smiled. "Well ya know, all in a days work."

"I am surprised to see the new Freedom Fighters are so young, much less be led by the crowned Prince and Princess."

"That's not really public knowledge… which is why…"

"Why we're here today." Flannery finished. "I will take the credit for their apprehension."

Cream slowly nodded. "…Right."

"Cream," Lara approached. "The Destructix is loaded up."

"Good." Cream hands a control module to Flannery. "Agent Flannery this is the actual leader of my little team here, La-"

"Lara-Su." Flannery extends his hand. "Princess of Angel Island. Pleasure to meet you. Looks like you've got all the high-profile players, Cream. Agent Barnes didn't hit on you, did he?"

Lara smiled. "No, but he did ask me for Sonia's number…"

Flannery shook his head. "He's going to get me in trouble."

"Uh, Agent Flannery." Manic approached.

"Yes, Prince Manic."

"I thought you were here to get four criminals… what are the two others in the back for?"

Cream furrowed her brow. "Is that true?"

In the back of the military grade transport, the Destructix were all chained to the sides of the cell while two unconscious criminals remained in the center.

Flannery sighed. "It is true. I stumbled upon that couple in there. They are ruthless bounty hunters bent on the idolization of greed and avarice. Fellow gulag rejects, I'm afraid."

"Bounty Hunters?" Cream asked.

"Station Square natives, Silk and Satin, I doubt you've heard of them."

Cream ponders. "No I haven't."

"Well I better be on my way. Barnes!" Flannery shouted for his partner.

The rooster popped out from the passenger side of the truck. "Yeah Flannery?"

"Don't be rude. Come say goodbye to our guests."

Barnes quickly approaches and vigorously shakes Cream's hand in excitement.

"I'm sorry for being rude. It's a pleasure to meet you." Barnes steps away and locks eyes onto Sonia and Manic. He steps closely and hugs the royal pair.

"Barnes!" Flannery barks.

"Get off me!" Sonia struggles.

"It's okay!" Manic exclaims.

Barnes releases them, and smiles. "I'm sorry I'm just huge fans."

Flannery grabs Barnes by the collar and shoves him for the truck.

"Get in the vehicle!"

"Let's do this again sometime." Cream waves.

"Let's." Flannery waves.

Sonia's skin crawls as Manic elbows her back to reality.

"He smelled like coleslaw." Sonia nearly vomited.

"Pack it up, kids." Cream stepped toward the driver's seat. "We're heading home."

The young Freedom Fighters entered the truck and slammed the doors. They head back toward Knothole as Flannery and Barnes settle into their seats.

"I liked them." Barnes nodded.

Flannery smiled. "Me too."

They watch the SUV drive from view and start their vehicle.


	13. Testify

The sun was starting to touch the horizon.

The great forest was a beautiful destination full of mystery and history. It was extremely hard to navigate for any Overlander to travel but for Mobian it was paradise. It housed many refugees during the Siege of Robotnik with Knothole as its crown jewel. Today it remains as a peaceful relic, a significant part of the environment, and reminder of where exactly one comes from.

Cream was barely alive when her mother would regale her of tales of Knothole. Today, she looks upon the passing forest trees with glee, hidden of course, seeing the legacy lay before her. Her team of aspiring Freedom Fighters had successfully accomplished their first mission. There was a sense of pride in the truck as Cream drowned out the raucous bragging of the kids.

"Dude hit me with a knife from around a corner!" Jacques exclaimed. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You should have made leg armor!" Trace teased.

Belle laughed at her brother's expense. He just glared at her.

"Still, we handled that crazy toad for all he's worth." Jacques smiled.

"Leg armor isn't a bad idea…" Lara surmised.

Belle and Jacques already started to brainstorm.

"All I know is…" Trace turned to the team leader. "Me and Lara whooped the snot out of Sergeant Simian!"

Lara interjected. "Actually it wasn't, we had to improvise —"

"Bup bup, bup! Improvise, no no. It was impressive!"

"Chill out Trace." Sonia waved her hand. "Everyone knows Lara's crazy strong with her Chaos Powers."

"I try." Lara humbly accepted the compliment.

"If anyone improvised it was me and Skye." Melody voiced her opinion. "Predator Hawk was stronger than I thought."

"And faster." Skye felt his wounds. "Hopefully Amy can do a better job of patching me up than Cream."

Cream's ears twitched. "Skye, you're on my list."

The young fox grew nervous and sat up straight.

"Aww I wish Lightning Lynx put up more of a fight." Manic folds his arms.

"He ended up running into a tree branch."Sonia punches her palm. "Cheap victory."

"The mission is a success, either way." Melody leaned back. "And we got to help out a few agents. I hear Sonia was gonna date one of them."

"Oh hell no!" Sonia erupted. "That stupid, carrot-colored, birdbrain rooster was soooo creepy."

The group laughed as Sonia's chills ripple across her body.

"Children, we're home." Cream announced.

Their truck pulled up to a creekside waterfall and Cream hit a button on the dashboard. A hidden door slowly opened and diverted water to create an opening. Two paths lifted from the creek as the truck drove into the opening.

They descended lower and lower as the headlights illuminated the way forward. The tunnels underneath Knothole were interconnected save for this one which Rotor tucked away for the team. The truck easily drove back to their underground base and parked. The kids all jump out of the truck and approach Rotor and Amy who await their return.

"Cream, are we the Freedom Fighters?" asked Trace.

"No." She bluntly stated closing the door.

"What are we then?" Trace prodded.

"You're getting on my nerves."

"Well what are we? I gotta know!"

Lara became the leader. "He's got a point, master, if we're not the Freedom Fighters then…"

"Fine, fine," Cream waves off the Gizoid. "We'll get you guys your own team name."

Amy heard the comment. "We will?"

"These pricks wanna be Freedom Fighters after one mission went well."

Amy smiles. "That's so great! I mean about the mission, not your team name. All I'll say is that it takes a lot more than missions to be a Freedom Fighter. All of you should remember that."

"Amy." Rotor called. "Everyone."

The group of kids looked to the grizzled walrus as he turned in his chair.

"While you guys were out…" Rotor started. "The trial picked up again."

"I thought so…" Cream folds her arms."What's the news?"

Amy chimes in. "I managed to take some video and the ones posted to Skylight that we're flagged I have access to. Rotor here managed to paint the whole picture."

"It's definitely something you should see."

Rotor turned back to his master station of computers and simply tapped the space bar.

Voices of the lawyers caught the attention of the room as the kids all stepped forward to the multiple screens.

"Your word is bond. In this courtroom, you have the power to change lives for better or for worse. Do you solemnly swear to uphold truth?"

Hershey didn't want to answer. "I do."

The judge stared at her for a few seconds then faced her courtroom. "You may proceed. Hershey eyed her lawyer then started to grow a sense of comfort on the stand.

Burke started. "Hershey St. John, as I live and breath."

"Counselor." She started.

"How do you and the defendant know each other?"

"We are married."

"How'd you meet?"

"We met in the aftermath of Robotnik's endgame plot. We both shared our traumatic stories and decided to continue the conversation in the Royal Secret Service. I decided to withdraw after my miscarriage while he continued to support us."

"Let's walk through major points until the night in question. Was there ever a divorce between the two of you?"

"There was. Yes. There were a lot of feelings of inadequacy after that miscarriage so a year later we decided to part ways. Mutually of course, no animosity."

"Amicable. What happened next?"

"He and I would stay in touch for the most part but Knothole suffered many defeats with the dirigibles, Shadow the Hedgehog, and eventually Mobotropolis."

"You blame the political state of affairs to your own personal ties?"

"Not at first, but yes."

"Explain."

"As a small outlying village we suffered consequences too big for our little world. It was one thing after another and with Sonic the Hedgehog out of commission at the time who was I to put trust in? Some princess who didn't have her head on straight?"

Burke looked to Weaver and the queen and mouthed: 'I'm so sorry.'

"Please continue." Burke waves her forward.

"When things finally settled, and New Mobotropolis started to emerge. Geoffery and I had gotten in touch; telling me of his newfound relationship with 'Miss' Acorn. I was less than thrilled. But Geoffery proposed the idea that he could help shape New Mobotropolis with his ideas."

"So things were looking up?"

"No. They were not." Hershey stared right at Sally. "When Sonic the Hedgehog came back from the dead, Geoffery told me Miss Acorn changed."

"Changed? How so? The kingdom ran smoothly for some time. What happened?"

"Geoffery had Sally followed one night when she snuck out. One of the Royal Guard tailed her to where Sonic was staying."

"The defense presents Exhibit A."

Burke steps from his desk as a screen illuminates on the wall. Burke approaches the screen to point out the seedy details with papers in hand. There was a reel of photos prepared for the private audience and jury to view.

"What I have here is a signed testimony from one Alvin Henderson, a former Royal Guard, who witnessed and photographed Queen Sally's indiscretion."

Sally wanted to sink below the seats and into a puddle to avoid the eyes she could feel on her. The photos were of Sally in a ninja's attire with her face mask down and approaching the apartment building where Sonic used to live.

"Alvin goes on to report he saw her majesty leave once before and followed her – doing his Royal duties – and happened to witness her storm into Sonic the Hedgehog's living quarters where reportedly a shoe was thrown from the window." Burke explained.

"These photos are of a second time where she did in fact return to the scene of the crime. Now, Mrs. St. John, I ask you, with all your abundant knowledge. What happened this particular night?"

Hershey didn't stutter. "That bitch cheated on the King of Knothole."

The audience was in uproar as the judge flailed for her gavel. Sally quickly got up and stepped for the exit of the room, hanging her head in shame and guilt.

"She slept with Sonic the Hedgehog and her kids are proof of her infidelity!"

The video paused.

Cream slowly turned to Sonia and Manic.

The prince and princess were stunned, literally paralyzed at the information before their eyes.

"Ha you two are bastards!" Trace giggled.

Lara headlocks the Gizoid and yanks him away.

"Unbelievable." Manic squeaks.

"Are you guys okay?" Belle asked.

Manic and Sonia still stand in shock.

"They told us they got married _then_ had kids." Sonia balls up her fists.

"This is unreal." Manic furrows his brow. "It just won't stop."

"It's gonna be okay, Manic." Jacques started. "We're here for you."

Amy and Rotor look to each other. "Maybe we should stop it right here."

"No." Cream folds her arms. "The world is cruel and relentless. These two need the truth and this is how they'll grow tougher. Play it."

Rotor and Amy look to each other again when Rotor starts the video.

Hershey wore a look of accomplishment.

Every moment in her life that fell short or was mishandled was completely made up for when she got the better of Sally Acorn. The sultry feline felt untouchable in that moment. With the courtroom's uproar coming to a lull, counselor Burke continued his presser.

"So you were still friends with the King at this time. How did he react?"

"Geoffery was furious. He never felt so betrayed on so many levels. This man was royal guard, devoted to protecting the royal family at all costs and then he married one of them! How deep is that!?"

"Geoffery obviously didn't react well."

"No he did not. I admit he did go off the deep end, and as a friend I was there to help pick up the pieces. It didn't matter though, we were labeled outcasts, rebels, convicts, and they threw us in a box and lost the key."

"Objection your honor!" Weaver shouted. "This witness has been coached!"

Burke interjected. "Lest we not forget the evidence aligns with the timeline I've established."

"You're going to have to do more than that to convince me Mr. Weaver. Overruled."

"As I was saying Mrs. St. John, what of your incarceration?"

"I was locked up, yes, as an accessory though I was granted a shorter term. I came back to Knothole because it's the only place I've ever felt a part of. This is my home."

"How did you react when the prisoners escaped? When your husband suddenly appeared on your doorstep?"

Hershey smiles and looked to her man. "I was happy. We were together. And it was the only thing that mattered."

"So no revenge plot?"

Hershey paused then eyed the crowd.

She was tensed up for a moment as she leaned in closer to the microphone.

"We were set up."

Burke tilted his head then eased in further as if on cue. "What do you mean?"

"Someone knew our history. Our training. Our vulnerability. And they left all the tools there for us to use."

"Do you know who did this?"

"Not until today

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Someone clinging to their feeble grasp of power, finally trying to rid the darkness from her perfect little life."

"So Queen Sally?"

Hershey nods. "Yes."

"How do you know?"

"She's prone to play dress up. Went after those Gulag criminals. Nicole is supposed to keep us secure but how did Geoffery get in? She knows she set us up! Why else would she leave?"

Hershey was heated.

The calm beaver simply tapped on the stand and turned away. "Nothing further."

"Mrs. St. John, a conspiracy? Really?" Weaver stood up to address his witness.

"Of course, only a mastermind could torment us like this."

"And you're saying Sally told you to commit these crimes and assist your husband in this revenge plot?"

"Our actions were due to a systemic torture caused exactly by the crown."

"No!" Weaver exclaimed. "Our police force, found evidence in your basement, detailing all of the steps taken to eliminate Charles and to kill the King."

"Which I said was planted for us. Please don't make me repeat that."

Weaver was already exasperated. "Display Exhibit A."

Photos of the schemes, weapons, bombs, and fake identification were getting cycled through.

"I've done a lot of cases Mrs. St. John, and I have to commend you for your acting chops." Weaver stepped for the jury. "No one deserves an award more than you."

"Counselor…" the judge pointed. "Stick to your job."

Weaver nods. "Where did you get these instructions?"

They arrived the morning of Geoffery's release.

"Where did you get the knowhow to make bombs?"

"I was a Royal Guard, I had to take them apart – doing that in reverse isn't that much of a stretch."

"Who gave you these instructions?"

"I have no clue."

"So then you tried to murder notable public figures and end up killing Sir Charles."

"No I did not."

"You're prints are all over the confiscated evidence. There's no way out of this, Hershey."

Burke interjects. "Objection! He's badgering my client!"

"Tone it down, Mr. Weaver."

"Hershey St. John, is it true that you were an accessory to the crimes of one Geoffery St. John?"

"Objection; my client won't answer that damning question."

"Sustained."

"Redirect. Mrs. St. John does the name Drago ring any bells?"

Hershey intensely stares at the falcon. "Yes."

"Who was he to you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The judge leans forward. "Answer the question."

Hershey was growing troubled. "Drago was my boyfriend before the endgame plot."

"What the people understand from that time long ago is that Drago was paid by Robotnik to kick things off around that time. What did Drago do with you?"

"I was cleared from those charges!"

The judge yanks up her gavel. "Answer the question."

"Drago used to beat me for the most asinine things. He would dress me up as different characters so that I could _please_ him. When I realized he switched my glasses to view anyone as Robotnik's nephew, Snively, I knew he would sacrifice anything to get what he wanted. I feared for my life, Drago was a large wolf and did not like when his goals were not met."

"I think you got off those charges for the sheer sympathy."

"Objection!" Burke screamed.

Weaver shrugged. "Redirect. Who's to say you're not playing that card today?"

"Because today, I'm being honest."

"Only today?" Weaver stepped back for his seat. "Nothing further, your honor."

The video pauses.

"That's it." Rotor announces. "They call it quits for the day and will reconvene later."

"Damn." Cream shakes her head. The video ends and a hush falls over their lair.

Manic and Sonia are hugged by Melody and Skye as the weight of information finally crashes upon them.

"I need to go lie down." Sonia said exhausted.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea for everyone." Amy directed the kids to ramps heading up above. "Are you coming Rotor?"

"Oh yeah, Kimiko's got my sushi ready in fifteen minutes." Rotor started shutting down his modules. "I'll be right behind you."

The kids all file out of the hidden base as Rotor stays true to his word and waddles out of the darkened area.


	14. Force of Nature

There were two intruders in base.

There was a tall and slender one who seemed to walk with authority and a shorter bulkier one who was happy to oblige. The taller invader sat in Rotor's chair observing the latest video uploaded to its drives.

"I kind of wished I had some popcorn for that."

"Knothole's not lookin' so good. Ay?"

"Not at all. A perfect opportunity for you and me to do some serious damage."

"We're gettin' money from all sides here, I don't see how we lose."

"We lose by not following the plan."

"How so?"

"You were too flirty with the princess."

"She was hot!"

"You left an impression."

"I'm glad I did."

"You act too rashly. Thinking with what's between your legs rather than what really counts."

"What really counts is between my legs."

The taller one clicks his device and a small shock reverberates throughout the shorter one.

"Pay attention."

"I guess I deserve that." He said steaming and smoking.

"Let's get to work."

The taller one removes the bag from his shoulder and starts to rummage through it. He takes out a few canisters and hands them to his partner.

"You know where to place these."

"Done and done."

He scurries off throughout the base as the taller rests in the chair and starts searching files. He attaches his device to the computer and lounges back in the chair as if in his own house.

"Whoever runs this computer is well-connected…" he thought out loud. "Perhaps it's Cream or one of the other Freedom Fighters."

"You think it was Tails?"

The taller one didn't realize he was speaking his thoughts. "Uh, it's possible… but the way Cream emphasized their hidden demeanor… something could be amiss."

He started searching throughout the computer for files of interest. The shorter one placed canisters all around the garage entrance of the base.

"And here's the anomaly."

"What? What?"

"Apparently the detailed anonymous message which tipped off Knothole authorities was created on this computer. And look at this."

The shorter one approached the screens as multiple videos started to play. There were training exercises all being oversaw by Rotor, Cream or Amy. They were training the children in their skills and combat. Cream was harshly coaching the boys to be tougher and stronger while Amy taught skills and tactics. Rotor was assisting Belle and Jacques with their armor as the intruders were completely impressed.

"They're not Freedom Fighters… they're rookies."

"You're right." The taller dug a little deeper. "These videos started around two months ago as well the documentation of their weapons."

"Whoa, what are you gonna do?"

"Well obviously this changes things – for the better – my doubts from earlier are all but promises now. We can pull off this mission and get paid without much hindrance."

"I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do. Did you finish your end?"

"I was just about to."

"Good." The taller one nods. "I'll make sure we're one step ahead of them at every turn."

* * *

The trial was underway in the morning.

It took an extreme amount of courage for Princess Sally to return to the room where she was completely exposed for her infidelity. Still, she had true friends at her side with Antoine and Bunnie. Luckily the press wasn't allowed to discuss the developments of the trial until after the verdict was reached. Sally would use this time to prepare her heart and mind while reorts would try to rip her limb from limb.

"You okay Sally girl?"

"No."

"Well don't fret cause we gonna be right here wit'cha!" Bunnie smiled.

"It's not your reputation on the line Bunnie. I've made a lot mistakes and little did I know I'd be the focus of their attack."

"Well you can be resting easy for the moment." Antoine comforted. "I heard that today they'll be discussing details of the funeral with detectives and doctors."

Sally did relieve a bit of stress. "Well that's fine."

"How are your kids handling all this?"

"I didn't see them yesterday…" Sally hung her head. "I could have used their support you know."

"Just be happy they didn't hear what happened yesterday." Bunnie rubbed her friends arm.

Amy, who had been eavesdropping, looked up from her phone and wore a guilty expression.

Sally sighed. "But they will."

"Then you gotta be the one to tell them. They can't find out from some jerk reporter."

"I know Bunnie, I know." Sally stared at her boots.

* * *

The base was bustling.

Cream stood over her operation with folded arms and a confident smile. She watched as her young team was growing stronger and more capable in their abilities. Still she pondered over what was going to happen today. Her leads for the remaining Gulag prisoners had gone cold and would have to wait for Rouge's intel to be of use again. The other senior members knew of this but kept the kids on a need-to-know basis. Their job wasn't hunting down missions just yet.

Amy was overseeing her small class of four: Jacques, Skye, Trace, and Manic. They were getting taught the importance of seeing the battlefield and the advantages to use.

"Yes Jacques." Amy called on him.

"In a cityscape, it's important to move the battle as far away as possible if the place is inhabited.

"Anyone else?" Amy chided.

Jacques raises his hand.

Manic looked at Jacques and whispered to Trace. The two snickered as a result when Amy easily caught it.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Uh nothing…" Manic cautioned.

"Don't be shy! He said Jacques knows all the answers but can't do it in real life."

Manic struck Trace. "I did not!"

Jacques was pissed as Skye ducked out the way. Amy quickly separated the two by revealing her hammer between the boys. They stopped in their tracks as Amy's eyebrow twitched.

"Anyone else?" Amy prodded. "Sit down. There's a reason you're all here with me right now. You all failed to do such things in the heat of the moment and suffered the consequences."

The boys humbly accepted their shame.

"You guys all volunteered to take the lead for the mission and ended up not even taking the credit for each of your captures."

"What's the point? The United Federation ultimately gets the credit anyway."

Amy sighed. "It's only a means to an end. When you guys are trained well enough, able to fend for yourselves without us, then you'll truly be Freedom Fighters"

Trace lifted a finger. "I thought we weren't…"

Amy threatened him with her hammer.

"We're still working on your team name!"

While Amy dealt with the boys, Rotor assisted the girls in skills practice.

Sonia gripped her fist and thrust forward in a large manner. A big burst of fire launched from her fist into a target a few feet away.

"How was that Rote?" Sonia playfully asked.

Rotor was on his tablet seemingly without a care. "Your stance is too big which means your attack is too big. A trained soldier can telegraph your movement and hit you in your recoil."

Rotor didn't miss a beat. "It's lucky Lightning Lynx hit that branch before either of you got a chance to fight him. His speed would have outmatched you."

Sonia pouts. "I liked you better when you didn't pay attention."

Rotor smiled then turned to Melody. She nodded then turned to her target. She lifts her hands then grips the metal target.

"Repel." She called. The metal disc was sent to the back wall at blinding speed.

"Attract!"

The disc was forced toward Melody when she flinched and it hit the ground and slid to her feet.

Rotor barely looked from his tablet. "Still at the same place Melody. I understand your abilities are voice activated but you need to steel the rest of you."

"How would you know? You never had any powers…"

"And still I helped take on countless Swatbots and hordes of machines so that I can teach you today. Keep practicing. You're more mongoose than your brother, which means you're tougher. Don't be afraid of your own potential."

Melody stares at the walrus with disdain but takes the comment to heart. It was strong confidence he gave her and she set up again.

"Rotor! Right on time!" Belle exclaimed. "I'm trying to fire the right synapses for this protocol but I can't figure out just how to do it."

"Hmm. I could ask Tails. He would know. For now though you can bypass this circuit but you'll be short on power if you do."

"A sacrifice I can make in the meantime." Belle nodded.

"Are you still sparring?"

"Everyday."

"Good. You know, just like Jacques, that the armor doesn't make you invincible. Keep that in mind every time you wear it."

"You speak from experience."

"I do. Just trying to pass it along."

Rotor stepped to Lara who was meditating with her chunk of the Master Emerald. Rotor watched her for a moment when he started to speak.

"What is it Rotor?" Lara spoke.

"How is your training so far?"

"I know how to fight, my father practically made it like eating and sleeping. I need helping getting my Chaos Energy stable."

"I've heard. Cream told me all about it."

"Of course she did." Lara spat.

"Don't worry, we're going to help you."

Lara scoffed. "How? No offense or anything but none of you guys aren't the Chaotic juggernauts the Freedom Fighters are known for."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

Everyone looked to the newest voice in the room and paused. Lara finally opened her eyes and stood in complete fear.

Cream stood next to black hedgehog with a knowing smile and nodded to him.

"Shadow." Lara whispered.

"Welcome to our little operation." Cream invites him in. "I'm happy you finally accepted my offer."

"I admit it's not appealing to teach, and even worse to teach children." Shadow stepped before the room locking eyes with Lara.

"H-hey Shadow…" Lara waved.

"Princess." Shadow shook his head.

"Looks like you found me." Lara sheepishly squeaked.

"Relax," Shadow lifted his hands, "As grateful as I am to your father I am not getting in the way of his retribution for you. I am only here to advise those with Chaos Energy."

"Well that's pretty much everyone here." Cream stepped beside Shadow. "The D'Coolette kids have the least, with the Prowers in the middle, the Royal pains in the mid-high range, and Lara well…"

"I know." Shadow approached.

Shadow looked over the kids and then locked eyes with Sonia and Manic.

"You there." Shadow pointed. "Show me what you can do."

Sonia and Manic start to panic. He lifts his arms and displays fire before Shadow.

"Here it comes." Lara winced.

Shadow stepped forward and formed a small Chaos Spear and zapped Manic in the chest. The young hedgehog fell to a knee and gripped his injury.

"Are you crazy?" Sonia stepped for Shadow.

"No." Shadow helped up the kid. "Chaos Energy is essential to be the ultimate combatant. Today you all will start your quest, like I did, to being the fullest of your potential so that one day you might be a challenge even to me."

Shadow heads for the training area. "Let's do this."

* * *

"The defense calls Geoffery St. John."

The courtroom was in an immediate uproar. The judge started to bang her gavel but the roars play out as Geoffery buttoned his suit and smoothly approached the stand.

Queen Sally was silent as she watched the parade promenade before her eyes. Bunnie and Antoine were joining in the fray as Geoffery seemed to take his time crossing the platform. The day had been without much intrigue as the police chief, a few detectives, and key civilians, all detailed the story of witnessing a few shadowy figures in the cemetery the night before. And after the gruesome details of the aftermath of the explosion, the evidence to the act was piling up as Burke suffered in the long-run. Still, his trump card was on the table or rather taking the stand.

The judge finally silenced the audience as Geoffery prepares to take the oath.

"Your word is bond. In this courtroom, you have the power to change lives for the better or for worse. Do you solemnly swear to uphold truth?"

"I will." Geoffery smiles.

The crowd erupts again as the judge gets them to calm down.

"Counselor Burke you better hurry before this mob gets their pitchforks." The judge retorted.

"As you wish." Burke moseyed toward his client. "Geoffery St. John, former member of the Royal Guard, esteemed Secret Serviceman, hell even King of Knothole; you've certainly worked your way up the ranks."

"You could say that." Geoffery adjusted in his seat.

"Let's try and stay current here. What happened in the Devil's Gulag?"

"The escape?"

"Sure."

"Like what was discussed before, there were several power failures in the prison and before long the cells opened, the collars released and we took over the guards with the full force of the prisoners."

"Sounds like you're harboring a lot of animosity in that situation."

"I was in a cage for the better part of fifteen years bloke, wouldn't you?"

"I can't imagine. Surely this mentality didn't carry on did it?"

"No. Once we cleared from the island in the guard's boats, the only goal was getting back to Hershey. I knew to head straight to Knothole; it was the only place to welcome her despite the treatment in the past."

"How did you get into Knothole?"

"We had the news in lockup. It was easy to pose as a Flicky Island refugee to get into Knothole. I knew with my past I wouldn't be able to come here Willy-nilly. I risked life and limb to be with my one true love."

"What happened next?"

"The goal was Hershey love, no doubt about it, but settling was going to be difficult. Being incarcerated really put a damper on our financials, and Hershey was barely able to support herself. The best thing to do at the moment was leave Knothole."

"And obviously you didn't…."

"You're right, and there was only one reason we couldn't leave. We were becoming pawns in someone else's game."

The crowd sounded a hush murmur of doubt.

Burke did his job. "You're going to have explain a little more than that."

Geoffery let out a pained sigh. "I guess I'm marked anyway so let's get this over with. We received a box that evening, delivered via snail mail, addressed to the both of us. No one knew I was in the city, but this person had everything: conversations in prison, personal moments from my past, some intimate things I keep fairly close to the chest."

"Someone was stalking you, Mr. St. John?"

"Keeping tabs is more like it. This nut job even had everything printed in me and me wife's handwriting to blackmail us in case we should ever off course."

"Blackmail, you say?"

"That's it." He sniffed. "We were to carry out these actions or we'd both be tortured and killed."

Burke seemed to be surprised. "Whoa whoa, hold on Geoffery, you're not admitting to these crimes are you?"

"In a way, yeah." Geoffery nodded. "Look, I thought I could outrun whatever's comin' for me, find a place where I could lay beachside with my lady, but it ain't happenin'. I spent a lot o'time thinking about what I'd do when I get back, who I'd repay when I did. I don't know, I just… I just had a moment o'clarity right now."

"What are you doing?" Burke turned to the judge. "Your honor I'd like that last part to be stricken from the record."

"Have a seat Mr. Burke." The judge cajoled.

Geoffery did seem to relax but turned to Queen Sally, growing serious as he does. "Understand this though, Sally, Knothole, all of this. Someone's not too happy about what you've been doing here. It's a wonder he hasn't come for you already."

Sally grew angered and started to rise.

"Who is?" The judge asked.

"A force of nature. Like I'd give you the jolly's o'knowing." Geoffery smiles. "I wanna see this place burn to ashes, and I've realized I'm just not the skunk to do it. But someone greater and more powerful than anyone else has you in their sights and he's gonna make sure Knothole is razed to the ground."

"We don't respond to empty threats here." Queen Sally triumphantly stood. "If your friendly force of nature wants to go against my people, then by all means Geoffery he will go down in a blaze of his own glory!"

Geoffery St. John wore an arrogant smile for Sally Acorn.

"That's what I've always loved about you Sally, that lively spirit. Maybe you can share some of it if your pin-cushion husband ever wakes."

Sally screams. "Don't you dare talk about Sonic like that! I will annihilate you Geoffery St. John!"

Sally almost storms the court if Antoine hadn't struggled to hold her back. The bangs of the gavel and Sally's feral threats give soundtrack to the courtroom.

Burke nearly passes out. "In light of the latest testimony I think a continuance is necessary."

"Read my last message counselor Burke." She turns to Weaver who assumed his confident expression from the beginning. "Would you like to cross examine, Weaver?"

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Very well, please go on with closing arguments so we can go home to our families."

The lawyers looked to each other: Burke in defeat and Weaver with a smile.

Sally watches Burke nearly topple into his table in defeat as Hershey and Geoffery hug in complete relief. Sally wanted to tear the skunk limb from limb and refused to remove the death glare upon Geoffery St. John.

After the closing arguments, the jury was sent to deliberate and before long the entire session was ended. They would pick up in the morning with the results ready for public consumption. All of the details of the deliberations would go to the press and the St. John's would face justice.

* * *

 **Don't forget to rate and review!  
**


	15. Field Trip

Sally couldn't stop nervously shaking.

The calm before the storm was nerve-racking. She could guess the verdict with certainty but the aftermath is what plagued her. The vile things she'd tried to keep locked away were spilling out one by one. How would the public opinion sway? Would this tarnish her years of faithful service or be viewed as a moment of weakness? She foresaw many an interview to try and voice her side of things.

Sally shakes her head, saving those dreadful thoughts for another time. The foreman stepped in from the back room as all of the jurors aligned before the judge.

The judge, already tired of this whole show, did her job. "Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor." The foreman hands the bailiff a small card who transports it to the judge.

Geoffery St. John and Hershey rise, kissing for what could one of the last times.

The judge reads the verdict. "In the case of Hershey and Geoffery St. John, the jury has found you, on all counts and crimes, guilty."

Geoffery and Hershey weren't even fazed. The smiled to each other and nodded in complete acceptance.

Sally released her breath, ready to welcome the invasion of questions and concerns.

"As of this moment, St. John's, you are criminals - products of the Knothole Justice System. You will be remanded back to the Devil's Gulag where you will spend the rest of your lives in solitary confinement. I hope you get a good enough look at the sun today; it's going to be your last. Court is adjourned."

She bangs her gavel.

* * *

"So what's gonna happen to him?" asked Melody.

Cream turns around from the screen. "Are you stupid? He goes back to jail?"

Melody shakes her head. "I mean, solitary confinement, doesn't that make you go crazy?"

Cream turns back to the screen and stares at Geoffery. "Well if that's sane we should count our blessings."

"When is he getting shipped out?"

Rotor clicks on a page and expands it. "Since the jury used the night for discussion, they prearranged his convoy to take him back to jail a day early."

"So what's our job?" Manic stepped forward.

Cream chuckles. "To sit down and keep your mouth shut."

"Huh?" Sonia exclaims, getting in Cream's face. "What do you mean? This guy tried to kill our parents! We deserve to be the ones to make sure he stays put."

"Which is why the Royal Guard will handle things." Cream grabs Sonia and pins her to the desk, arm behind her back ready to be dislocated. "This is why I call the shots!"

Cream releases Sonia and steps for the others. "Geoffery St. John was a douchebag, we all know that! But the moment you all went ahead and nearly got killed because you couldn't hold back your emotions, that's when you became my responsibility. I'm doing my job now!"

"You can't expect us not to see through the first mission we've ever completed." Lara argued.

Cream grits her teeth and turns away. "This skunk tried to murder the people we care about, it's how we got tied to this in the first place!"

"Please Cream," Manic reasoned. "My father is in a hospital bed now because of him. We're not asking to torture him, or talk to him; we just wanna see this through to the end."

Cream folds her arms and looks away. "That was pansy ass move playin' the dad card…"

Manic smiled and winked at Cream.

She sighs and looks to the kids. "Rotor, what can we do for these pissants?"

"I already emailed the Guard Captain." He smirked. "You can tag along as extra security."

The kids exclaim as Cream wears an angered smirk.

"Alright you spoiled brats, this doesn't change our plans for tonight." Cream announced. "Once Shadow gets back from his other engagements it's another round of Chaos Energy training."

"Haven't we been tortured enough?" Jacques asked.

"I don't care." Cream shouted. "You wanted it, you got it."

Rotor clicks away on his keyboard. "I'll just let the parents know you're going on an impromptu field trip."

"You heard the man!" Cream exclaimed. "Wheels up in less than an hour."

* * *

They rested in the van.

The former intruders take a short break among the woods. The taller one sat in the driver seat while the heftier one fiddled with his armor.

"No way, I heard he was all sorts of crazy!" The shorter exclaimed.

"Probably yes, but not in the way you're thinking." The taller rebuked.

"How's he not gonna be every sort of crazy? He tried to enslave half of Mobius!"

"It was a methodical tactic that overwhelmed the opposition."

"It's still crazy."

"I'm just upset we never got to work with someone like that."

"He woulda paid us handsomely, ay?"

"Doubtful. He wasn't about money."

"How can ya trust someone like that?"

"That's the issue. You couldn't."

"Kinda like that crikey bastard we met in the old Gulag."

"Precisely. Those are men who can't be bothered with bargains or bullies. They blow through anything with just their brain and brawn."

"That kinda sounds like us, ay?"

"Heh, you wish."

A bell sounds and the taller one reaches for the gear selector. "It's on."

"Roger that."

They step from the van and toward the path before it. There was only a single path that curves around a collection of thick trees. The taller one checks his bag and his multitude of goodies before attaching it to his backside. They lift their legs and shove the bumper of the G.U.N. van and watch it tumble through the forest.

"Still I would have at least liked to meet the man." The taller one continued.

"I'm startin' to wonder who the crazy one is."

"You ever been to Knothole before this?"

"You know that answer."

"Just seeing if you're keeping up. You know your position?" the taller said handing his partner a device.

"Of course." He roughly grabbed the item.

"Good. I will see you on the other side."

The two parted ways as the heftier one ducked between two tree trunks to lie in wait. The taller went further around the bend and inspected the trees before attaching a device to the trunk. He inspected the height carefully and looked to the path before stepping away to the middle of the curve and taking his gun from his hip.

* * *

A gentle breeze flowed through woods when the sound of heavy tires trampled in from a distance. Four vehicles led the assault through the woods for the journey to the Devil's Gulag. Two of the vehicles sandwiched in the large prisoner transport that housed the St. John family. The additional fourth vehicle to make-up the convoy was by Cream and the eight young ones providing added security.

"Guys check this out!" Melody held her phone at arms length to read. "Although the trial was for the most part a solid case of evidence and fact, Geoffery St. John ended up confessing to the crimes."

"Well duh!" Belle shakes her head. "He'd be an idiot to think he could squirm out of this."

"Listen!" Melody continues. "With his confession came an ominous warning for Queen Sally and for Knothole. The St. John's believe they were coerced into criminal activity and extorted because of it."

Sonia blew a raspberry. "What!?"

"There's no way that's true." Skye was in disbelief. "We all heard that madman go bonkers on that bell tower."

"Will you shut up, I'm tryna read the damn story!" Melody swipes at her brother.

"Well read it then!" Lara shouts.

Melody daintily raises up her phone and continues. "Geoffery St. John claims to have been forced to carry out this plot by an unknown entity. He refused to go deeper into detail but did have time to proclaim his final wish for Knothole Nation: for everything to be razed."

"Aww he wants us raised up!?" Trace clasped his hands. "That's thoughtful! See what a little justice can get ya?"

"Not raised like that Trace." Jacques admonished. "He wants it all destroyed."

"Oh." Trace turned. "That rodent!"

"Trace!" Everyone chided.

Manic punched Trace in the head. "Never say that word!"

"Oh right right, sorry. Sorry." Trace apologized. "My bad. Last time guys! Promise!"

"Is that true, Melody?" Cream asked from the driver's seat.

"Lot of reporters are saying it." Melody confirmed.

"Who'd wanna see Knothole burn to the ground?" Lara asked.

Cream furrowed her brow as she watches the trucks ahead take the curve one by one.

* * *

"Here they come." The taller one announced.

"Locked and loaded." His partner chimed in through an earpiece.

"Try to keep it neat, will you?"

"I'll try."

The lead car rounded the curve as it began to become out of sight with the transport behind it. The hefty one threw his device perfectly onto the passenger door as it attached. It clanged when it caught the attention of the four Royal Guards in charge of transport. The car rounded the curve when the device lined up with the other planted onto the tree and it snatched the door from the truck. In that instance, the taller intruder leapt into the truck via rocket boots and slammed into the passenger.

"Room for one more?"

Meanwhile the Prison transport started its turn on the curve when the hefty intruder started to contort and stretch his body. He built up the correct shape and speared right through the thick glass of the military vehicle. He poured in between the driver and passenger and formed into the husky version of himself.

"I don't mean to come between you guys… or do I?"

* * *

"Any ideas?" Manic asked.

"We were supposed to be brainstorming?" Melody asked.

Manic shrugged. "Yeah I thought so. Knothole's in danger."

"Hey Cream, you're old!" Trace calls out. Cream nearly drove the truck into a tree. "Who'd wanna commit arson times a million on Knothole."

Cream turns to Lara. "Remind me to kick his ass."

Lara nods in agreement.

Cream continues. "Listen here children; I'm going to give you some advice you'd be hard pressed not to remember when you become Freedom Fighters. If someone's not threatening to destroy your home then you're not doing your job right. True, it's a scary-ass situation and everybody we love lives here. But you guys are the next generation, ya know. You're all strong, dedicated, and know just what to do to be in the right place at the right time. So when I say that threat is hollow and there's nothing to back it up, I'm betting on you guys for the future."

The kids hadn't expected a heartfelt speech from the captain but it was endearing nonetheless. The kids sat a little straighter and held their chests out with a bit of pride. Acknowledgement by a Freedom Fighter like Cream, a hard-edged warrior, was no small feat.

Lara smirked. "So does this mean we're Freedom Fighters."

Cream laughed haughtily. "Hardly. Freedom Fighters are special agents appointed by the crown and so far that's none of ya'll. You guys, you're the The Underground, the team of misfit assholes who hang out in Rotor's basement."

The kids enjoyed Cream's whimsy as Manic embraced the name.

"The Underground." Manic turned to Sonia.

"The Underground." Sonia smirked and looked to Trace.

He stomped and raised his hands in happiness. "The Undergr—"

A canister rolled from under his seat and knocked his armored foot.

"Huh?" Trace picked it up.

"What'cha got there Trace?" Skye pointed.

"I don't know." Trace shook the small item. "Jacques, Belle, is this your luggage or something?"

Belle takes the canister and starts to inspect it. "Nothing we ever designed…"

"Maybe Rotor left it in here?" Melody surmised.

"I don't think this is his tech." Belle shakes her head no. The group was stumped for the time being when the yellow fox's eye was caught by something outside.

"Whoa hang on did you see that?" Skye pointed outside.

It was their turn for the curve in the last of the convoy. Skye spotted the door attached to the tree.

"Do doors grow on trees?" Trace asked.

"Not where I'm from." Lara shakes her head. Cream grabs the radio and hits the button.

"Convoy one, do you copy?"

Static.

* * *

"Do you copy!"

He looks to the radio and rips out the device.

"Looks like you guys are sharper than you let on."

The taller intruder attaches a disc device to the steering wheel where it electronically controls the truck. He looks to the backseat where the four Royal Guards are all unconscious. He rolls back the sunroof and climbs through it to stay low on the roof. He reaches to his bag and grabs a pair of disc devices and attaches it to the rear of the truck and then throws the other for the front of the prisoner transport. It thuds against the grill as his partner let's go of the wheel and is perfectly magnetized to follow the first truck.

The hefty intruder tosses the driver aside then climbs out the window onto the roof. Both the trained intruders meet on the roof and nod to welcome each other back. They drop down to the large storage car on the back of the vehicle with locked automated door. The hefty intruder grapples the door and rips it open. The taller intruder strolls in and locks eyes with Hershey and Geoffery. The hefty intruder steps in and stands by the newly remodeled entry way.

Hershey is completely in the dark as to the new passengers but Geoffery wears confusion and anger on his face.

"They're singing your song." The taller intruder smirks.

"Well I'll be damned." Geoffery stood, arms barred in chains and cuffs. "Sleet and Dingo."

* * *

"Something's wrong!" Cream alerted her team. She tries to radio for Convoy one again but a reply never comes.

"Tell the guys in front of us!" Trace commands.

"Don't you think I know that!" Cream hits the button. "Convoy three, this is Convoy four. Convoy one will not respond, do you know anything about this?"

A few short seconds go by when a Royal Guardsmen answers. "They're not responding to us either."

"Well something's obviously happened! What are we gonna do?"

"I can't get around this bulky transport. The woods are too thick and it's only one road. We'd have to wait until the street widens up."

"Idiots." Cream let them have it. "Well I can't sit around that long, I'm sending help."

"You are?" Lara asks.

Cream hangs up the radio. "Damn right. Sonia, Manic, speed up to Convoy 1one and find out what's going on."

"But." Manic tried.

"Don't you play with me! I really meant what I said a minute ago. I believe in you kids, all of you. Right now is the moment where you're needed, and dammit Sonia and Manic, you're up first. The future's in your hands now, don't let yourselves down."

Sonia and Manic tensed up. The belief they could be relied upon and actually accomplish something was giving them the courage to press forward. They stood with fire in their eyes as Cream gave them the thumbs up.

"Yes ma'am."

Jacques and Trace opened the rear doors of the SUV as the wind curled into the truck. Sonia and Manic step through their mates and leap from the back of the SUV and roll to get their bearings. They slide to a stop, get their balance, then dart for the front of the convoy.

* * *

"Sleet and Dingo?" Hershey questioned. "You know these two?"

Sleet and Dingo seemed to chuckle a bit.

The taller of the pair was named Sleet, a wolf clad in the latest body armor decked out with a cape and boots. On his waist was a belt filled with gadgets and gizmos for any type of situation – not to mention the assortment of weapons in his bag on his back.

Dingo was his partner, a product of Station Square science gone awry. His unstable body is bound together only by Chaos Energy which he molds to shape his body. The two were the baddest bounty hunters before Station Square turned to Megaopolis forcing them to find new work and eventually placed behind bars.

Geoffery faced the intruders with a cold stare. "We were in the same cell block in the Devil's Gulag."

"Heard you're taking a second quest back to your old estate."

"Hardly by my design. What are you doing here?"

Sleet raises his pistol. "Isn't it obvious?"

Geoffery steps in front of his wife but the chains hold him in place.

"You dastardly pisswipe." Geoffery spat. "Don't you even dare think about it."

Sleet smiled and fired twice.

Dingo recoiled in shock but opened an eye to look.

The blown shackles fell to the floor and Geoffery and Hershey were in complete surprise.

"We're free!?" Hershey smiles.

"We… we are love!?" Geoffery smiles and hugs his wife. The two share a kiss and embrace each other again.

"What a touching moment." Sleet comments bolstering his pistol.

"You know what, I agree." Dingo added.

"I know what you're after." Geoffery stepped before Sleet. "Big bad bounty hunters are all the same. Name your price."

"You know me so well Geoffery!" Sleet smiled. "I almost thought you'd forgotten those discussions we used to have. What with Knothole Media and all."

"I kept things close to the chest. They don't have a clue what's coming."

Sleet stares at Geoffery then turns to Dingo.

"I believe him." Dingo nods. "Geoffery's never let us down before."

"True. Good observation partner." Sleet complimented.

"I know." Dingo nods.

"Darling, Geoffery dear," Hershey stepped beside her husband. "I know it's nice to catch up and all but can we be leaving soon?"

Geoffery obliged his wife. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation later; if you'll excuse me I have some errands to run as a newfound fugitive."

"Is it true?" Sleet asked.

Geoffery and Hershey pause.

"The blackmail, I mean… it's all over the news. Is that what pushed you over the edge?"

Geoffery turns to Sleet and stands before his tall stature.

"I been over the edge for so long now, I thought this drop would never cease." Geoffery friendly punches Sleet in the shoulder. "You bustin' us out is the proper footing to get my life back in order."

Sleet shakes his head and turns to Dingo.

"Uh, I don't think that's the answer he was lookin' for, ay?" Dingo chimes.

"Baby, I want to leave." Hershey started to sound desperate.

Geoffery realizes the situation. "I don't think we're goin' anywhere love."

"You know I received something similar when I too broke from the grip of the gulag! Never said its name… but it told me yours. Said you'd be in need of help and I was to be your deliverance.

Geoffery puts Hershey behind him and backs away. "A best friend or a worse enemy – that's a bounty hunter for ya."

Sleet pulls his pistol from his waist.

Geoffery protects Hershey. "Tell me Sleet, which one are you?"

Sleet takes aim.

"I'm your worst enemy."

* * *

 **Sonic 51: Genesis will be on break next week.**  
 **Don't forget to leave a Review and check other works from STARSQUADENTERPRISES like "Sonic 51" or "The Legend of Zelda: Denizens of Dusk".**

 **Rise up for The Underground!**


	16. Takedown

The sound of a pistol reverberates through the forest.

Sonia and Manic look to each other.

"Gunshot?" Manic asked.

Sonia nodded and turned to the prisoner transport. They had darted past the speeding vehicles to get to incapacitated guardsmen of Convoy one in the backseat. They were mid-investigation of the strange device controlling the truck when a new sound caught their attention. They jumped from the truck and practically jogged to the transport where they leapt onto and couldn't help but notice the gaping door that had been muscled open.

Manic peered closer to the doorway and watched the taller figure put his gun back on his hip. The heftier partner sidled closely to him and stared at the two other room occupants.

Sonia had to look away and Manic covered his mouth in horror. A single bullet through both their heads left the St. John family lifeless.

"You sure we couldn't have gotten any money out of this?" Dingo asked.

Sleet sucks his teeth. "He wasn't going to be of use to anyone; a pitiful pawn that played like a king. He was worth more dead."

Sonia catches her breath and gets her brothers attention. He squeamishly looks in the room but eyes his sister. Sonia gestures to take the room by storm with a speed assault. Manic surveyed the men and against his wishes agreed with the plan.

"Do we take his body?" Dingo asked, bending to pick him.

"Don't you dare!" Sleet reveals his remote and zaps Dingo one good time. The orange dog shook and gathered his composure.

"A simple no will do!" Dingo shuddered.

"Knothole will spread the word for us. Phase one is complete."

Sonia and Manic blast into the room and slam Dingo and Sleet with homing attacks. The bounty hunting pair slams into the large doors in the rear of the transport and fall.

Manic inspects Geoffery and Hershey as Sonia takes her stance.

"Oh man… they're really dead." Manic quivered.

"Bro stay with me…" Sonia admonished.

Sleet and Dingo fully realize what took place and focus on the two kids before them. Manic and Sonia step past the skunk and the cat to fully face the pair of murderers.

"My my, what a surprise!" Sleet seethed. "The Prince and Princess have come to pay us a visit."

Dingo's tongue hangs out as he looks Sonia up and down. "Oh yeah… Looks like you changed your mind about that date, ay Princess?"

Sonia nearly vomited as Manic stepped into his stance. "Surrender right now to The Underground or we won't go easy on you."

He got a good look at the pair then recognized the wolf and the orange hue matched the rooster's odd pigmentation. "Agent Flannery… and Agent Barnes…"

"More like Sleet and Dingo." The wolf introduced themselves. "Bravo for just now arriving to the party."

"You didn't capture Silk and Satin," Sonia realized. "You're the bounty hunters!"

Sleet turns to Dingo. "Should I really have to repeat myself?"

"Maybe again for good measure." Dingo shrugged.

"Stay right where you are or else me and my brother are gonna take you down!" Sonia inched in closer.

Dingo licks his lips. "Ooo girl you gonna get rough with me, I can take it."

Sonia started to waver.

"The Underground?" Sleet scoffed. "What a joke."

"Why did you kill Geoffery and Hershey?" Manic interrogated. "They were finally about to get justice they deserved and you let them out the easy way."

Sleet turns to Manic and scowls. "A job is a job is a job, child. The moment you attach your weak emotion to the big boy stuff is when you suffer. That's right, I know all about you two. You think getting this asshole behind bars is gonna make up for you two putting your father in a coma? You're as dumb as you look."

Manic exhales and gets into his stance. "Don't think you're gonna get away saying something like that."

"I admit it's a surprise to see you here but ultimately futile. My escape plan is already in motion."

Sleet pulls a device from his belt and tosses it when a thunderbolt arcs from the device. Dingo grips the rear doors and thrusts forward revealing the two trailing vehicles behind the transport.

Cream spots the two assailants and recognizes Agent Flannery lifting his gun.

"Everybody down!" Cream stomps on the brakes and gunshots ring out from the firearm. Her SUV screeches to a halt, just missing the bullets headed for it.

Sleet commands Dingo. "You know what to do!"

Dingo leaps from the prisoner transport as Royal Guards lean out the window holding guns of their own. They fire into the orange blob when he stretches and bursts through the driver door glass to shove out the two of the guards. Dingo takes control of the wheel with two arms when he sprouts two more arms and grapples the faces of the guards. He slams them together multiple times before tossing them out the car. Sleet steps from the roof and into the cockpit of the vehicle and shuts the door.

"You got glass all over the seat!" Sleet exclaims.

"You want it done fast or you want it done right!" Dingo exclaims.

Sleet zaps him with the remote. "Turn this thing around! We have to get rid of the other truck."

Dingo chides. "That wasn't in the plan."

"I know." Sleet seethes.

The absconded truck hit its brakes and spun out on the dirt road. Sonia and Manic watch paralyzed as they draw further away from the criminals. Cream watches the truck make its return and hits the gas.

"I didn't see Sonia or Manic!" Cream exclaimed.

"They were in the prison transport!" Lara shouted.

"I heard a gunshot." Trace worries.

"What's Agent Flannery doing?" Skye asked.

The truck shifts back for the path heading to Knothole with the commandeered truck hot on their trail.

"These two weren't agents." Cream growled. "Silk and Satin! That bounty hunter bull crap was really them!"

"We need to get Sonia and Manic!" Trace shouted.

Gunshots resound behind them and the truck is dented with deadly bullets.

"How!" Belle questioned. "We can't go out there without becoming Swiss cheese."

"Find a way guys," Cream encourages. "Sally's gonna be pissed if her kids get KIA."

The kids pause for a moment then look to each other in confidence.

The truck is hit with two loud thuds and a moment later the doors to the back of the vehicle are ripped away. Cream's vehicle had been hit the magnetized tether which now led Sleet and Dingo through the forest trail.

"Got you now." Sleet lined up his shot as Melody lifted her arms in defense.

"Repel!" She called. The bullets hit her magnet field and were sent back for Sleet and Dingo. Jacques crawled to the edge of the SUV and activated his bracer. He grabbed for the tether device when it magnetized his arm to the bumper.

"Uh! A little help!" Jacques struggles to pull free.

"I'll get him!" Dingo improvised and sprang from his truck to The Undergrounds. He soared through the air forming his arm into sharpened tendrils for Jacques.

"Dingo return this instant!" Sleet called.

Dingo swung and was blocked by Trace but the rear door was slashed from the vehicle. It bounced from its hinges to slam into the trailing truck's front bumper. Sleet growled in response and gathered his remote.

Dingo managed to grapple on the side of the truck and reel back to punch through the glass and rip the opening even wider.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" Dingo sang.

"Gotcha!" Melody smiled. She magnetized the steel window sill to close around Dingo's neck when Skye gripped his face and electrocuted Dingo. Sparks flew from the orange creature when smoke lifted from his browned body.

"That tickles!" Dingo headbutts Skye then rams him through the other side glass out the vehicle. Skye nearly tumbles to the ground d but catches flight. He gets his bearings when he remembers a small detail from before. Gunshots ring out as the little foxes darts into the trees to evade. Sleet watches him fly away then turn back to his partner. Dingo slithers to a small stature as Trace and Jacques watch him face Melody, Belle, Lara, and Cream.

"Cream!" Dingo exclaims. "I know you! There's a special deadpool they had for Freedom Fighters who put criminals away. I remembered your face from before. You were on the low end, but a bounty is a bounty!"

Dingo forms both arms into spears and starts to thrust when Lara turns from the passenger's seat and raises a palm full of Chaos Energy.

"Huh?" Dingo paused.

Lara focused her attack and fired Dingo from the SUV. He launched right into the grill of the trailing vehicle and was imbedded into the small rails.

"Not today monster." Lara smiled.

"Couldn't have done that a little sooner!" Cream whipped the SUV.

Lara shouted. "I had to charge!"

Sleet looked down to Dingo and then ahead to his targets.

"I told you to come back, didn't I!" Sleet hit the remote and zapped Dingo back to awareness.

"I had things under control!" Dingo starts to climb to the roof with his partner.

"Clearly." Sleet puts away the remote then unsheathes a device from his pocket.

Meanwhile, Trace rips the tether from the bumper and helps Jacques back inside the truck.

"You okay, Jacques, my man!" Trace imitated a smile.

"That canister you found," Jacques was out of breath. "Is it still here?"

"It's right here." Belle threw it to Trace.

"What is it?" Melody asked.

Jacques gestured for Trace to hold up the tether and the canister. Belle quickly made the connection and grew wide eyed. "They're made from the same material."

Sleet grips the device and slams his thumb on the button. "Boom."

The canister in The Underground's possession activates and starts glow.

"It's a bomb!" Melody screams.

"Everyone out!" Cream commanded.

"Split!" Melody yelled. Instantly the roof of the SUV is ripped down the center as everyone is granted a quick escape. The canister bomb quickly beeps when Skye emerges from the forest at lightning speed.

"This way!" He was barely heard, spurring electricity as he whizzes by. Melody quickly caught on and magnetizes Jacques, Belle, and Trace. Skye picks up Cream and Lara and in the instant the five bombs rip apart the undercarriage of the truck.

Parts and shrapnel are launched in every direction as Sleet curls his thick cape and shields himself. Dingo was impervious to the damage and continued on as if nothing happened. The stolen truck rams into whatever was left of the demolished SUV and plowed forward to the greater Knothole area.

"Farewell The Underground! See you in Knothole!" Sleet arrogantly gloated.

Skye set down Lara and Cream as Melody was catching her breath on her back.

"Everyone okay?" Belle asked.

"I think so." Cream sighs.

"Dammit!" Lara got up to her feet and started to run after the truck. She was no where near fast enough. "How are we gonna catch up to them!?"

"Not us." Trace saw the wind affect the trees. "Them."

A pink and blue blur whizzes by as the wind vacuums after their approach.

"Sonia! Manic!" Trace screams. "Go get those jerks!"

Manic and Sonia dash for the truck, making up the difference in a near instant. Manic extends his hand when Sonia grabs on to and is spun to gain momentum. Manic releases on time and throws Sonia high above Sleet and Dingo. They barely notice the incoming assault before Sonia curls and zeroes in with a pinpoint homing attack. She slams into Dingo and explodes fire upon impact. Dingo was quickly launched off the roof of the truck while Sleet managed to slip inside the cockpit.

Manic watched Dingo hit the ground hard before he extended his arm to catch the tailgate of the speeding truck. Dingo and Manic lock eyes when the science project shifted his body to become multi-armed and sharpened tendrils. Dingo quickly acted and threw five blades for the speedy hog. Manic leaps over the successive blows and dipped backward to dodge the next swat. Manic had to back-flip in order to dodge the the returning set of five before Dingo reeled back and whipped all nine of his arms at once. Manic burst fire behind him as a nitro to propel him up, over and gone from Dingo's sight. Manic curled tightly, attuning his Chaos Energy like Shadow showed him and struck.

Sonia landed on the roof the truck when Sleet aimed his pistol to the ceiling and fired multiple rounds. Sonia quickly leaps into the bed of the truck when Sleet fired to shoot through the back glass. Sonia was quick enough to predict Sleet's hand position to dodge but hadn't anticipated the glass shards raining upon her. Sleet quickly yanked two grenades from his belt and tossed them for the unaware Sonia. The grenades bounced, activated, then were drawn into each other for a fiery outburst. Sleet checked his rear view mirror then smirked before he got a view of Sonia leaping from the hood. She curled into a ball and honed in her homing attack and struck.

Sleet dodged out of the way in time and watched Sonia barrel through the air behind him. She unfurled in her speedy homing attack when Manic noticed her drawing close to his range. Manic ceased his attuned chaotic homing attack and caught Sonia before they tumbled to a stop on the road.

Dingo blew a raspberry as he passed by. "Later loser! Sonia, call me!"

Dingo reeled himself into the bed of the truck as Sleet gave one final look.

"Sonia!" Manic exclaimed.

Sonia punches the ground. "He moved!"

Manic grunts. "C'mon!"

The two get up to give chase as the truck heads for the riverside secret entrance to their lair.

"We can still stop them!" Manic exclaims.

Sleet hits a remote and the entry opens when he yanks free another detonator and hits the button. Sonia and Manic dart for the entrance when multiple bombs erupt from underneath and topple trees to crash down onto the path. Sonia and Manic slide to a stop amid the destruction and grit their teeth.

Manic pauses. "This isn't good."

Sonia nods to agree.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a REVIEW and check out other works from StarSquadEnterprises like "Sonic 51" or "The Legend of Zelda: Denizens of Dusk"!**

 **Rise up for The Underground!**


	17. Follow Suit

The Underground finally stepped into the city.

It was a long and grueling walk to the city gates but the nine of them made it with fatigue and minor injury alike. Cream was worried especially to return since she bared the burden of explaining what exactly had happened. She worried for the others at their hidden base and the criminals currently at large in the city. Cream let out a heavy exhale as Nicole materialized to greet the group.

"Lady Cream?" Nicole approached.

"I've got urgent news toots." Cream pointed to her. "Take me to Sally."

Nicole didn't question the validity of the statement. "I will signal her majesty you're on your approach. A vehicle has been dispatched for pickup. The Queen will be waiting."

"Bet your ass she will." Cream folded her arms and sat on a nearby bench.

"Is there anything you need?" Nicole observes the eight battle-scarred children. "Perhaps a doctor's appointment?"

Sonia nearly boiled over. "We're fine Nicole, geez!"

Nicole wasn't offended. "What about you, Trace?"

The Gizoid was hiding behind Melody trying to escape her view.

"I uh… hi Nicole!" Trace nervously laughed. "I didn't see you there."

Nicole blinked in front of Trace and mimicked a smile.

"How about now?" Nicole innocently approached. "This way you can see all of me."

Trace would shiver if he could "That's uh… that's cool."

"I've been studying language, specifically slang and vernacular. I recognize what it means to be 'cool' too. Perhaps we could go over a few more unfamiliar dynamics of language and culture in an evening together."

"Nope!" Trace shook his head. "I uh, got a thing, with some people, everyday, for life, and afterwards."

"Trace!" Belle exclaimed. "Don't be rude! She just wants to get to know you better."

Trace was groaning in annoyed frustration. "Everyone wants a slice of Trace… ugh!"

"Sorry Nicole…" Manic approached. "Maybe next time."

"I see." Nicole was unfazed. "Your ride will be here shortly."

Nicole blinked away as Manic shoved Trace a bit.

"Master." Lara called. "What's the plan?"

Cream glared at her pupils then rolls her eyes.

"You're team leader, you figure out what's the next move."

Jacques gritted his teeth. "I'm starting to get cheesed every time she talks to us like that."

"She talks to everyone like that." Skye interjected.

"Hold on you two." Lara strokes her chin. "This is a teaching moment."

Cream observed the red echidna.

"This biggest news right now is the murder of the St. John's and the criminals at large, Sleet and Dingo. That's where she's headed now."

"So what do we do?" Melody asked.

"Well…" Lara tapped her chin. "We should be on the hunt too."

"We should bosslady?" Trace asked.

"That's right." Lara confirmed. "They're here for a reason and like Cream said their bounty hunters so they're always looking for the next payday."

"Bingo." Cream smirked.

"Then we should ask who could be the next target?"

There was a stark silence.

"That Dingo guy said there was list of Freedom Fighters, all with bounties." Skye explained. "Anybody could be a target."

Lara folds her arms. "Belle and Jacques, do your still have that magnetic device?"

"In my bag." Jacques nodded.

"Could you reverse engineer that thing to find a signal?"

"We could track and transmit their location!" Belle slapped Jacques on the shoulder.

"We'll find a way." Jacques nodded. "But our stuff is at Rotor's."

"Somebody should make sure he's okay." Said Melody.

"Don't worry, you will." Lara directed. "You and Skye should find Rotor and Amy and get the word out that there's a bounty hunter here looking to get paid."

"Awesome." Skye pumped his fists. "We can handle that."

"I'll get Belle and Jacques to the lab to see if it's safe before I come and join you two." Lara nodded.

"And us bosslady?" Trace asked.

"You're gonna go with Cream to deliver the news."

"Sounds easy enough." Sonia smiled.

"Nuhn-uhn!" Manic shook his head. "How are we gonna explain we saw the St. John's dead bodies and the murderous hunters on the loose!?"

"I don't know but you'll think of something. You're a smart guy Manic, you'll think of something for all of us here."

Manic looked into Lara's confident eyes and inhaled.

"Alright." Manic nodded.

"You'll also need relay any information you get once your mom knows so we can pinpoint where these guys are. Once you're done you two can join us."

"Sounds like a plan girl." Sonia smirked.

"You heard bosslady!" Trace huddles everyone together. "The Underground is on the hunt now."

Trace lifts his fists for a mass bump but no one is interested.

"Ah no fist bump? Cool, cool, that's alright… rain check, ya know!"

The five of them scurry off to search the city for Sleet and Dingo just as soon as the car arrives for Cream and the royal trio.

"I didn't get to say good job to Lara before she left." Cream stepped into the vehicle.

"It's okay Cream, I can call her." Sonia lifts her phone.

Cream stares at the phone then to Sonia. "The moment's passed."

The car door slams shut.

* * *

A short ride later, they arrived at the courtyard for Castle Acorn.

Cream was welcomed into the castle in the stead of the Prince and Princess. They stepped into the vast hallways and into the Queen's conference chambers where Sally sat looking uneasy. The press had been hounding her about the latest personal news and she was looking for every excuse to stay indoors and hidden.

"Cream?" Sally stood, maintaining the surprise that her indifferent pupil had news of urgency. "What brings you here?"

Sonia and Manic step into the room wearing sheepish faces.

"Sonia, Manic! Where have you two been?" Sally stepped to them sternly. "I swear, I need to put trackers on you two."

Trace enters the room casually and waves to the queen. "Yo."

Sally seemed perturbed as Cream cleared her throat.

"Sally, urgent news over here." Cream was ready deliver.

"Maybe another time kids." Sally gestured for them to leave.

"They can stay." Cream nearly panicked. "It's no big secret or anything."

Sonia and Manic look to each other – that's precisely what this was.

"What's going on Cream?"

The rabbit stepped forward. "I've been hanging with Rotor and Amy and we took interest in the trial."

"No surprise there." Sally rolled her eyes.

"We wanted to make sure stank-ass and pussy-ass get put away for good. So I jumped in with the royal guard transport for good measure."

Manic saw his opportunity.

"And we kind of snuck aboard too."

Sally turned to glare at Manic. Cream understood the angle and was onboard with the fib.

"Little bastards stowed away."

"Cream!"

"Sorry. Anyway the point is this." Cream stepped forward to Sally and clasped her hands. "Two bounty hunters ambushed the truck, took us all by surprise, and well…"

"They killed Geoffery and Hershey St. John." states Sonia.

Sally's face went to stone. "Wait What?"

"They were killed Sally." Cream nodded.

Queen Sally was shocked but took the news well. "Was anyone else hurt?"

Cream turns to Sally's kids. "Thanks to your sneaky bundles of joy, everyone was able to walk away from the attack."

Sally quickly turned to her kids and hugged them tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Sonia and Manic looked to each other and smiled. They saw Cream hold a brief thumbs up before Sally stepped back to look at her kids.

"They're pretty good under pressure Sally," Cream folds her arms, "Maybe good enough to become Freedom Fighters like the old days."

Sally brushed Sonia's hair to the side and felt her cheek. She turned to Manic and lifted his chin to give them both huge smiles.

"Under no circumstances are they becoming Freedom Fighters." Sally said with a smile. "But I appreciate your bravery."

Sally turned back to Cream. "Is there more to this?"

"Definitely." Cream nodded. "We gave chase to the bounty hunters but they had a path setup already. They blew open an entrance into Knothole."

"Hold on, what?"

"Through the lower tunnels, the bounty hunters Sleet and Dingo are in the city."

Sally sat down brushed her fingers through her hair. Her dismay was only visible for a few seconds.

"Nicole." Sally spat.

Instantly the Lynx materialized next to the Queen.

"Yes, Queen Sally."

"Lock down Knothole. No one in or out."

"As you wish."

"What kind or threat are we dealing with here?"

"We know nothing concrete about their motives, but older Freedom Fighters seems like the most likely candidates." Cream answered.

"Then we protect them at all costs." Sally directed. "Nicole, take Cream to the mainframe so she can ID these guys. Cream tell her everything you can about Sleet and Dingo so we can release it to the media."

"I'm on it teach!" Cream exited the room.

"Your majesty, what should we do?" Trace bowed to the woman-in-charge. Sally shoves Trace aside and approaches her kids.

"You stowed away on a royal transport?" Sally furrowed her brow.

Sonia and Manic recognize that tone. It was a pressing motherly tone that any answer given would result in detriment to the kids.

Sonia took the loss. "We couldn't believe what he said at the trial, we knew it was all lies, but we had to be sure."

Sally was angered and she was embarrassed that her kids knew her adulterous ways.

"So you're trying to fight my battles huh?"

Sonia and Manic were quickly backed into a corner.

Manic started. "We didn't think—"

"You didn't think!?" Sally got right in there faces. "That's a problem right there! Don't you think? Or would either of you two know that going after a convicted felon is a dangerous thing to do! You can't put those two things together! What if you got shot!? You'd be out there bloody and dying and I'd be up here worried sick cause you can't think!?"

"Mom please." Sonia begged.

"You seriously think you're in a position to ask me for anything at this point in time? You disappear for days, with that class of yours, than I get an email about a Field Trip, and now this!"

Manic and Sonia forgot Rotor sent that.

"That's how I know this is all just a lie." Sally folds her arms.

Manic and Sonia look to each other.

"I tried to tell them mom!" Trace announced.

Sally turned to the Gizoid. "Not another word out of you."

Trace's mouth sealed up and he gestured as if to lock it closed. Sally stares at her children for nearly a full minute fuming in anger.

"Go to your rooms until I figure out what to do with you." Sally spat. "I can't even look at you two right now." Sonia and Manic quickly scramble for the doorway. Sally watches them go and sighs in relief.

"Nicole." Sally called.

She materializes right next to her majesty and awaits her orders. "Yes Sally."

"Keep a distant eye on my kids will you."

Nicole accepts the role. "I will."

"And send word to the hospital." Sally turns to her friendly computer. "I need to make sure Sonic is completely safe."

"I'm contacting Doctor Quack as we speak."

Sally sighs. "If this were like the old days we could find those criminals in an instant."

"Sanctions have been placed to keep me in check, Sally." Nicole proudly states. "Omnipotence belongs only to those truly worthy."

"And with my list of troubles…"

"Lessons learned." Nicole comforts the queen. "We'll find these bounty hunters."

Sally felt a bit more confident. "We will. Oh! One more thing, Nicole…"

The Lynx turns to Sally with a curious look on her face.

* * *

The kids crowd in Sonia's messy room.

"You left it too!" Sonia questioned her brother.

"Cream said we didn't need it for missions!" Manic argued.

"I mean yeah it makes but it's just a hassle at this point."

Manic turns to Trace. "Can you call Lara or Belle or anybody?"

Trace folds his arms and imitates raising an eyebrow. "You'd love it if I call Lara huh?"

Sonia chokes Trace. "This is not the time Trace!"

The Gizoid stumbles from her grip and throws a pillow for the girls.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Trace lashes out. "I can't transmit a signal right now."

"We gotta get the word out!" Sonia exclaims. "Mom's definitely gonna punish us when she steps in those doors. She's not gonna let us walk outta here."

Manic furrows his brow. "Nicole must be watching us."

Sonia realized and nearly deflated.

"I should have known." Manic plopped on his sister's bed and laid back. "Mom always finds out; how long before she finds out about The Underground?"

Sonia lays on the bed too. "Did you hear how she shot down our dream? Being a Freedom Fighter is never gonna happen, huh?"

"Dad wanted us to be like him."

Sonia smiles. "I miss him, Manic. As aloof and clueless he could be… he really gave everyone his best and made everyone better because of it. I thought we could be that for everyone."

Manic smiles and closes his eyes. "There's still time Sonia. This is just a roadblock in the street."

"Man your optimism is annoying." Sonia chuckled.

"I guess I get it honest." Manic hadn't realized.

Trace lays down on the bed. "Oh man, my back is killing me! You guys don't mind do you? Didn't think so… Girl, is this a pillow top?"

Sonia boils in anger and shoves the Gizoid off her bed.

"Why I oughta—" Trace pauses when he notices Nicole materialize in the room. "Ah great she's back."

"Nicole?" Sonia questions.

"You two are needed in the King's chambers. You're mother wants to see you there."

Manic and Sonia shared a look as Trace led the way.

"Alright let's get this over with." Trace muttered.

"Not you." Nicole gestured to the Gizoid.

"For real?" Trace grew overjoyed. "I'm off the hook? Whooo! I'm so glad! You two have fun now ya hear. Ooo I'm bout to lay all up on this bed…"

Sonia was about to lay into Trace one more time.

"Quickly now." Nicole commanded.

The two kids exit Sonia's room as Nicole blinks just outside the door. "Follow me." The kids were being supervised as they followed Nicole's checkpoints through the massive halls of Castle Acorn. Manic and Sonia already wore defeated faces as they turned the final corner and drew closer to the doorway.

"Hey uh, Lara gave you that compliment earlier huh?" Sonia nudged her brother.

"Yeah! Yeah she did…" Manic held back a grin. "Didn't mean anything though."

"Hmm I guess," Sonia closed her eyes. "I mean I have been trying to put in a few good words for you here and there."

"Nuhn-uhn!" Manic sounded. "You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie on our death march brother!" Sonia exclaimed. "Whatever Uncle Chuck told you Manic, it's coming out in more ways than just our little missions. You don't stutter anymore, you can look her in the eye, Hell, you stopped talking about pickles entirely."

Manic hadn't realized.

Sonia continued. "I say that to say this. You're coming into your own brother, and I'm happy to see you change. Because of you, It makes me want to follow suit, to be a better princess."

Manic was deeply touched by his sister's words. "Geez Sonia, I have no idea what to say."

Sonia punches his arm. "You don't have to say anything, just a simple act of worship will do."

"There's my sister." Manic shakes his head.

The two come into view of Nicole and the doorway leading to death.

"Your mother is inside." Nicole guided them into the room.

Sonia and Manic step into the room and immediately notice the other occupant in the room.

"Dad!" Sonia ran to his side.

Sally watched her children as she stood up to give them unwelcome glares. She took a few steps and closed the doors after thanking Nicole.

Sonia hugged her father and slather kisses on his face. Sonic was resting peacefully with a steady heartbeat and a little smirk on his face as if arrogantly taking his coma. Manic slowly approached held his fathers hand briefly but shied away after a few seconds.

Sally intently watched her children before exhaling and approaching her family.

"So you don't come home, you don't call, and then you lie about it…" Sally leans on the footboard of Sonic's bed. "I swore I raised you better than that."

Manic and Sonia were frozen in their mother's gaze.

"Let's talk about the nature of your punishments."

* * *

Don't forget to leave a REVIEW and check out other works from StarSquadEnterprises like "Sonic 51" or "The Legend of Zelda: Denizens of Dusk"!

Rise up for The Underground!


	18. Treasure

Sonia and Manic stand paralyzed before their mother.

Queen Sally was unrelenting in her glare as the kids could almost feel their soul leave their bodies. Manic looked to the other room occupant and wished he'd spring awake just to change the conversation. Sonia couldn't evade the optical grasp Sally on her and started to bead sweat. Sally was trying to make them crack under heaps of pressure.

"Why did we have an entire discussion about the lies and choices I made, yet you two can't learn from my experience?" Sally folds her arms.

Manic fiddles with his fingers. "I'd like the chance to explain."

"No." Sally refuted.

"Mom!" Sonia whined.

"I don't wanna hear it." Sally shakes her head. "You two are officially on lockdown. Your punishment, you ask? You'll be part of the servants crew for a time indefinite, cleaning every nook and cranny of this historic building. Hopefully this will build appreciation for what you've done and why it's important to cherish such things."

Sonia grunted in response as Sally eyed her closely.

Sally continued. "The both of you will be privately reproved, effectively pausing your ability to order others around. You will do volunteer work for young Flicky island refugees who come to visit the estate. This should build character, self-respect for you and others without deception but improving one's responsibility."

Manic rolls his eyes as Sally zeroes in on her son.

"And you two can consider Rotor's classes cancelled from here on out."

"What?" Sonia and Manic spoke up.

"You heard me."

"Mom!" Sonia pleaded. "Hold on, don't do anything rash."

"I have to do something rash because you forced me to do something rash." Sally barked back. "I'm trying to make sure you don't make the same mistakes I did. I grew up in a world where I feared for my life everyday, feared seeing the deaths of my friends and the people who shared those same thoughts. And when I hear about you going off to make justice for something you had nothing to do with…"

Sally paused for a moment.

Sonia and Manic look to each other then to their mother.

The Queens scans her children then runs her fingers through her hair.

"You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" Sally asked.

Sonia and Manic had to hold back their expression of guilt. They were the sole reason for Geoffery's and Hershey's capture.

"With what? The St. John's?" Manic played it cool.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Mom!" Sonia chimed in. "We heard what they said about you in court. We just wanted some payback for the skunk who keeps causin' trouble."

Sally reeled in her anger. She realized maybe she was taking things too far and needed to pull back a few aggressions. She exhaled then sat on the end of Sonic's bed. She adjusted his covers to tuck him in further as the machines quietly hummed to monitor his health. She stared at her husbands face and smiled, thinking of the abundant memories and the happiness she'd received.

Sally gently disciplined. "Don't you go fighting your mother's battles..."

Manic and Sonia figuratively wiped their foreheads. They were in the clear for their initial transgression.

Sally continued. "I've lived a pretty long life before you two and I can handle a couple pencil pushers with a few questions. I take responsibility for what I've done and without it, I wouldn't have you precious little monsters. Your mom can handle being Queen, I can do this in my sleep. What I can't handle, is being worried for you two."

"We're sorry mom." Sonia hugged her mother.

"I know you are baby." Sally kisses Sonia. "I see a lot of your father in both of you. That arrogant, determined, devil-may-care attitude that used to cause me so many anxiety attacks."

Sally smiled and even laughed looking to her husband. She regretted not a single moment staring at his stilled smile.

"You kids are the future, that's what Sir Charles used to say. I just want the both of you to fight with your brains rather than with brawn."

"You know… we can do both." Sonia smirked.

"No." Sally shakes her head.

"That's why you won't let us become Freedom Fighters?" Manic questioned.

Sally paused for a moment. "Knothole is free, the world is free, what would there be to fight against?"

"Yeah and those criminals are free." Sonia interjected.

"Yeah." Manic added on. "That skunk said there was someone coming? To burn Knothole to the ground?"

"Like I would let that happen?" Sally smiled. "You're talking to one of the best tactical minds this side of Mobius. We will be fine."

Sonia prodded. "Are you sure it was just dad who was the arrogant one?"

Sally laughed and playfully grasped her daughter.

"I'm serious you two." Sally looked her kids in the eye. "Knothole will stand everlasting and this castle will remain a symbol for peace and freedom and no one is going to disrupt that. I'm afraid being a Freedom Fighter is like chasing the wind – a futile effort."

Sonia and Manic were encouraged from the strong words of Knothole's steadfastness but were saddened never to be measured as Freedom Fighters.

"I hope you two can understand that." Sally nodded.

Manic looked to his father and lied right right through his teeth. "We understand."

"Good." Sally gathered herself and stood. "I suppose I should check on the search for those bounty hunters. I'm sure Nicole is driving Cream insane."

"Or the other way around." Sonia smiled through bitter anger.

"After you visit with your father it's off to bed with you two." Sally commanded. "Your punishment starts in the morning."

Sally shut the door as Manic and Sonia instantly perked up.

"The morning?" Sonia questioned.

"So you heard it too?" Manic rubbed his ears.

"Mmhmm! Loophole in this baby!"

Sonia and Manic give a brief high five.

"Now where do we start?" Sonia's mind raced. "Well, we need to hit up Lara-Su! Since Trace can't get her we'll have no choice but to sneak out and find them. Maybe the best bet would be at Rotor's hideout? Manic are you even listening right now?"

Sonia finally peered at her brother and read his posture.

"Manic."

He snapped to attention and finally looked his sister in the eye. "Oh uh, yeah Sonia, we can contact Lara-Su…"

"No, we can't. Shake it off bro; we got a pair of hunters to hunt down."

"I know, I know, it's just. I was really hoping to prove myself by becoming a Freedom Fighter. It looks like that'll never happen…"

Sonia saw the distress in her brother's face but couldn't find the right words.

"Forget it Sonia, let's just find a way to get out of here." Manic stepped to the exit. "What's the plan?"

"I had a plan? Oh right! So… we need to get to the others right, so I'm thinking if Cream is still at the helm with Nicole then we can send a quick message and let them know."

"Nicole would see the message." Manic folds his arms.

Sonia slams her fist into her palm. "Damn!"

The kids were stuck at the moment.

Manic turns to his dad and sighs. "I'm sorry dad. I thought we could try and be something like you. Uncle Chuck counted on us, on me, and I couldn't save him. The worst part about it is I can't even get any advice from you cause it's my fault you're like this."

Sonia wasn't sure she heard that correctly. "Whoa, whoa, what?"

Manic held back tears. "It's my fault, okay!"

"Manic?"

"I couldn't stop Uncle Chuck from dying, I couldn't stop Geoffery from blowing my family half to hell, and I couldn't even keep him alive to face justice!"

Manic cleared Sonic's bedside table in frustration.

"Maybe Mom is right! I can't be a Freedom Fighter cause I'm too much a failure."

"Manic you know none of that is true, don't you." Sonia stepped to her brother. "It's not all on you to do this stuff. Yes, things have been pretty bad but it's not one person's fault, it's not your fault."

"I can't save anyone Sonia." Manic cried.

"That's not true." Sonia hugged her brother. "You saved me, remember. I wanna be just like you, okay. You helped me to see there's more to being royalty than just a title. I'm gonna woman up and fight side-by-side next to my warrior prince brother."

Manic wiped his tears. "I don't know Sonia."

"I do." Sonia led her brother to the door.

"And who knows, maybe today is the day things will turn around." Sonia held her brother's shoulders.

Manic smiled and pushed out a little laugh. "Now look who's the optimist."

"I knew you were gonna say that." Sonia exhaled.

"I will try."

"Hell yeah you will." Sonia grabbed the door and opened it. Manic stepped through the threshold but noticed something on the floor.

"What is this?" Manic inspected.

"That's mom's bangle; she must have dropped it?"

"From her wrist?"

Sonia shrugged.

Manic picked up the bangle and observed the acute bend in design.

"It's pretty banged up huh?" Sonia took the item to investigate. "Nicole?"

She didn't appear.

"That's odd." Manic furrowed his brow.

"Nicole!" Sonia called again.

"Something's wrong." Manic grew anxious.

"Why isn't she coming?"

"Because mom's in trouble."

Sonia grew serious. "Let's find her."

The siblings blasted down the halls and to the mission control room where their teacher would be. They burst into the room and find a few royal guards monitoring mission progress. Sonia rushes the officer in charge.

"Did my mother pass through here?"

"Princess Sonia!" He muttered. "No we're expecting her momentarily."

Sonia growled and turned to Manic. "What about Cream? Where is she?"

The guard continued. "She got a call a few minutes ago. Said she had to leave immediately. Is something the matter?"

"Lock down the palace." Sonia barked.

"Princess Sonia, all due respect…" the guard argued.

"Lock down the damn palace!" Sonia exclaimed. "My mother is no where in sight and you want to argue semantics? I'll have your ass on a plaque for this insubordination! Unless. You. Follow. Orders. Lock down the palace."

The guard eyed Manic who stood strong with his sister.

"You heard the lady!"

The guard reached for his ear and uttered the command.

"Manic!"

"We should get Trace, maybe he can find her."

"Let's roll."

The pair of sibling's dash from mission control to Sonia's room. They burst into the room where Trace slowly eases his head up from the pillow and covers.

"Ah! I just got comfortable!"

Trace read his friends faces and knew now was not the time. Within seconds the trio was dashing through the halls. Trace was holding open his forearm trying to gain a proper signal.

"Nicole went into stasis mode alright." Trace started. "I can get a signal now but with the palace on lockdown nothing can go out."

"We're on our own." Sonia surmised.

"That's okay." Manic nodded. "With what you have, can you find our mother?"

Trace tinkered with a few programs then slid to a stop. "If she's not wearing any tech I don't know if I can."

"Dammit Trace!" Sonia exclaimed.

"I'm doing the best I can right now princess!"

Manic held up his hands. "Security tapes! Can you find anything out of place? During the last half hour to an hour?"

Trace nodded then opened his wrist screen again. The screen flickered as Trace invaded Nicole's security programs. With the defense of Nicole in stasis he was fast enough to get through the firewalls.

"Got something." Trace started. "Two royal guardsmen checked in for duty around an hour ago however these were two of the guards assigned for transport of the St. John's."

"Sleet and Dingo." Sonia shook her head.

"I found a visual."

Trace aimed his screen for Sonia and Manic to view as Sleet disguised himself as a guard and Dingo shape-shift to mimic a jaguar guard.

"They took mom." Sonia was furious.

"Found something else." Trace raced down the hall. "Entry into the castle catacombs."

Manic and Sonic darted after their Gizoid friend.

* * *

Sleet held his gun to Sally's spine.

Dingo stomped in front on lookout for guards.

Sally eyed her wrist where her bangle was and hoped it was enough. She exhaled trying to stay calm amid the situation. The three of them were below the castle where political treasures were hidden. Knothole's constitution rests here, its bill of rights, and even treaty's of old with several other nations of the past. There were huge columns to hold up the mighty castle above that this trio weaves through for their goal.

"How much further, Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"Maybe the Queen should enlighten us?" Sleet butted his gun to her head. Queen Sally was in complete fear internally but she held her regal stature nonetheless.

"You two are fools for thinking you could make me do your bidding." Sally uttered.

"You got kids, you got leverage." Sleet snarled. "Getting you to shut down your 'Nicole' was the first domino. I'd say your doing the bidding quite nicely."

"Maybe you could indulge me." Sally turned to face Sleet. "You seem like the brains of this operation."

"Mmm you have my attention." Sleet stepped closer.

"Hey!" Dingo exclaimed.

"Why go through all this trouble?" Sally asked. "You know you're going to get caught."

Sleet smiles. "Oh we won't get caught. The trouble is your shining cooperation. Dingo."

The orange dog nodded and formed his hand into a blade and held it at Sally's neck. She flinched in response as Sleet smiled digging through his bag.

"What kind of cooperation?"

Sleet revealed a contract and a pen. "Nothing says job well done like a business transaction."

Sally grew confused.

"Am I missing the mark here?" Sleet asked.

"Probably?" Dingo shrugged making Sally fidget among the blade.

"You see Queen Acorn, I found a prime opportunity to absolve myself from the crimes I commit today, all on the taxpayers dollars. You sign this contract of mine and the precious media monsters up there will connect the dots."

"You want to hire you for the murders you committed on Geoffery and Hershey St, John?"

"That's right!" Sleet smiled.

"What a seedy thing to do. I would never carry out such a thing."

"But you did declare it!" Sleet exclaimed. "During the trial, remember? You at one point did want the old skunk dead. I'm just here as harbinger making sure your will is complete."

"I refuse." Sally spit on the contract.

Sleet rolls his eyes then hits Sally over the head with his pistol. She falls to the floor in dismay as Sleet sighs and crouches. He lets the contract slap the stone floor and the pen drop on top as he stares at Sally. He holds his pistol to her head while coldly staring at her.

"Sign the contract… or I kill your kids."

Sally stares deeply into Sleet's yellowed eyes. This wolf was unrelenting; a true killer without remorse or sincerity.

"You promise not harm them?"

"You sign that contract, and I will let them be." Sleet cocked his pistol.

Sally exhaled and grabbed the pen. She was shaking as she gripped the papers. Dingo watched in amazement as Sleet finally started to lower his weapon. She sighed again and threw down the papers.

"There."

Sleet scooped up the contract, saw it was in order, and then tucked it away.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Sleet stood up and walked past Dingo. "Help the lady up will you Dingo?"

Dingo gestured to help up the Queen but she slapped his large hand away and stood up herself. She felt over the wound she attained and was relieved she wasn't bleeding.

"Now onto the matter of payment." Sleet turned around.

"You won't get a dime out of me." Sally states.

"You think this is about money?" Sleet chuckles.

"You are bounty hunters." Sally rolls her eyes.

"It's a funny thing what truly becomes one's treasure." Sleet expresses. "Before the Gulag, true, money was end all result of a job complete. Dingo and I amassed such a great wealth we thought we were untouchable. That arrogance turned into remorse once we were caught by G.U.N. soldiers. Our wealth: confiscated. Our reputation: shattered. Our fury: unbound. You see we made the mistake all two-bit, low-tier, slack-jawed criminals make. The money can come but the money can go. Why steal the dollar when you can own the entire mint?

"You want Knothole?

"You still think this is about you?" Sleet laughed. "Oh no. There's a big fish out there watching us guppies nibble on crumbs. I want to be the big fish."

"You won't get anything from me." Sally stands strong.

"According to the contract, Queen Acorn, yes I will."

Sleet reveals his pistol to Sally.

"I am a wolf of my word and I will hold Dingo to the same gold standard as I."

"Thank you Sleet." Dingo chimes in.

"We will not dare kill your children for a breach of contract is something detestable to hunters of our class. But I will kill Sonic the Hedgehog if you defy me once more."

Sleet holds up his gun. "I want my payment. Where is the Sword of Acorns?"

Sally's eyes grow wide in complete shock and amazement.

"Mom!" Sonia and Manic slide to a stop before Sleet and Dingo. The bounty hunters look to each other and get into defensive positions.

"Prince Manic…" Sleet seethes.

"Princess Sonia." Dingo drools.

* * *

 **Sonic 51: Genesis will be on break next week.**  
 **Don't forget to leave a REVIEW and check other works from STARSQUADENTERPRISES like "Sonic 51" or "The Legend of Zelda: Denizens of Dusk".**

 **Rise up for The Underground!**


End file.
